


Zwariowana Melodia

by Commander_Owl



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Changed some characters names, Crossdressing, Drag, Drama, Drunkenness, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Running from problems, School, Smut, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs znał Daffy'ego tak długo, że powinien wiedzieć o nim absolutnie wszystko. Pewnej nocy odkrył jednak, że nie wie o nim absolutnie nic i jeśli nie zmieni tego stanu rzeczy, straci na zawsze swego najlepszego/najgorszego przyjaciela.</p><p>Wszyscy są ludźmi i w większości pracują w Fabryce Marzeń :)</p><p>Dziękuję, siostrzyczko - po raz kolejny wykazałaś się cierpliwością przekraczającą możliwości przeciętnego śmiertelnika.</p><p>W baaaaardzo luźny sposób zainspirowane opowiadaniem Unattainable autorstwa IncurableNecromantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Up, Doc?

**# DZIEŃ DZISIEJSZY #**

Choć zapewne brzmiało to strasznie, Bugs za nic w świecie nie potrafił o Daffym Drake'u powiedzieć _niczego_ dobrego. Poznali się w dawno minionej epoce szkoły średniej i od tamtej pory zdążył już kilkaset razy dokładnie przeanalizować charakter swego (z braku lepszego słowa) przyjaciela, za każdym razem dochodząc do tej samej konkluzji – ten osobnik był wyzuty z jakichkolwiek zalet. Co było dość przerażające, bowiem w każdym innym człowieku, nawet najgorszym drabie czy najbardziej irytującym kretynie zawsze potrafił dostrzec coś wartościowego. Jednak Daffy jawił mu się jako stojący w sprzeczności z jakimkolwiek rachunkiem prawdopodobieństwa zlepek przywar, których naprawienie przekraczało czyjekolwiek możliwości.

Po pierwsze Drake był aroganckim cholerykiem błędnie przekonanym o swej wyższości. Niezależnie od okoliczności zawsze, ale to zawsze _musiał_ być w centrum uwagi i pchał się na afisz nawet wtedy (a być może zwłaszcza), gdy brakowało mu umiejętności bądź wiedzy by rzeczywiście zabłysnąć. Co gorsza, był tak dalece skoncentrowany na sobie i zaspokajaniu swej próżności, że zwyczajnie nie dostrzegał, jak wiele problemów nastręcza swym nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem. Zwykle jego wybryki kończyły się tym, że jego kumple, zwłaszcza Bogu ducha winny Porky i Bugs świecili za niego oczami oraz jakoś starali się załagodzić zaistniałą sytuację. Warto było zaznaczyć, że sam winowajca bardzo rzadko okazywał skruchę i nie dotrzymał ani jednej obietnicy poprawy, wystawiając zaufanie swych kolegów na prawdziwą próbę. Jakim cudem ktokolwiek jeszcze w ogóle chciał się z tym imbecylem zadawać, przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie i prawdopodobnie świadczyło o wysoko rozwiniętych skłonnościach masochistycznych wszystkich mniej lub bardziej oddanych przyjaciół Daffy'ego.

Po drugie, był najzwyklejszym _pasożytem_. Jako patentowany leń rzadko potrafił zmusić się do jakiejkolwiek pracy, a tak się nieszczęśliwie dla świata składało, że miał dość wykwintne gusta i wiecznie potrzebował albo gotówki, albo luksusowych dóbr materialnych. Na całe szczęście wszyscy już dawno odmówili pożyczania mu pieniędzy, ratując tym samym swoje finanse, jednak nie oznaczało to, że byli wolni od zgubnych wpływów działań swego kolegi – jakimś sposobem Drake zawsze potrafił ich wplątać w swoje machlojki, w związku z czym chcąc nie chcąc (zwykle to drugie) musieli albo partycypować w jego planach, względnie wyciągać go z bagna, w jakie się przy okazji wtarabanił. A trzeba było przyznać, że facet miał bardzo ciekawe pomysły i potrafił włożyć ogromny wysiłek w to, żeby się nigdy nie przepracować. Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że być może część jego szalonych planów zbicia kokosów rzeczywiście miałoby szansę się udać, gdyby nie przeoczył po drodze jakiegoś detalu. Za każdym razem wykładał się na jakiejś drobnostce, doprowadzając swe najbliższe otoczenie do szewskiej pasji. Co gorsza, pomiędzy swymi genialnymi pomysłami pomieszkiwał u kumpli, udowadniając prawdziwość porzekadła, że gość jest jak ryba – śmierdzi, gdy dłużej poleży. Jeszcze kilka pierwszych dni z tym kretynem pod jednym dachem dawało się wytrzymać, ale potem… Zwykle nawet święci tracili cierpliwość. Jedynie Bugs pozwalał mu zostawać u siebie dłużej, choć mogło być to wywołane faktem, że w przeszłości bardzo rzadko bywał w domu, a aktualnie posiadał dość pokaźną willę, w której łatwo się było skryć przed zgubnym wpływem tego pajaca.

Po trzecie, Daffy był patologicznym kłamcą. Każdemu opowiadał wymyślane na poczekaniu, niestworzone historie gloryfikujące jego poczynania, które nigdy nie miały miejsca. Co gorsza, niejednokrotnie przypisywał sobie cudze osiągnięcia, usiłując wyjść na mniej żałosnego, niż był w rzeczywistości, zupełnie jakby kłamstwo nie miało krótkich nóg. Żeby jeszcze miał dobrą pamięć i potrafił ogarnąć, komu jaki kit wcisnął, ale nie – bardzo szybko się gubił w swoich własnych mataczeniach, niezmiennie wychodząc na głupka. W związku z powyższym, nikt tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedział, bowiem każdemu sprzedał po kilka razy inną wersję swojego życiorysu. Jedyne, co się zawsze zgadzało, to jego nazwisko oraz miejsce pochodzenia (San Francisco), jednak poza tym, cóż… Opowiadał, że jest synem bogaczy, zaginionym dzieckiem przejeżdżającego przez Stany maharadży oraz bardzo odległym kuzynem Królowej. Nikt nigdy nie zdołał dociec, czy w jego słowach tkwiło choć ziarno prawdy, jednak zwykle nikt nie miał aż tyle samozaparcia, by marnować czas na przegraną sprawę.

Po czwarte, marnował wszystko, co kiedykolwiek posiadał. Był wybitnym, wręcz genialnym pianistą, jednak nigdy nie starczyło mu cierpliwości na rozwijanie tego talentu i jedynie ograniczał się do brzdąkania na starym pianinie elektrycznym zainstalowanym już niemal na stałe w garażu. Gdyby tylko potrafił zmusić się do minimalnej punktualności oraz popracowałby nad seplenieniem, nadawałby się również na modela lub nawet aktora, jednak  _nie_ , uparcie marnował każdą szansę na zaistnienie w show biznesie, choć Bugs wielokrotnie mu takową podsuwał pod nos na srebrnej tacy, niejednokrotnie ryzykując dobre stosunki z innymi pracownikami wytwórni. Ba, połowa jego kłamstw i pomysłów nadawała się na poczytne powieście, jednak ten leń nie potrafił wysiedzieć nad klawiaturą dość długo, by napisać cokolwiek poza swym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Co gorsza, wcale mu nie zależało na tym, by rzeczywiście stać się lepszym i wykorzystać wrodzone walory – można było wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że ma owe zdolności w głębokiej pogardzie, nie dostrzegając możliwości, jakie mogły mu one zaoferować. Jedyne, czego nie udało mu się w żaden durny sposób przetracić, to zawsze obecna na jego szyi kolia z drobniutkich, śnieżnobiałych perełek. Aż dziw brał, że nie sprzeniewierzył tak kosztownego cacka, jednak mało kto wnikał w przyczyny – w końcu i tak nie usłyszeliby prawdy (patrz punkt trzeci).

Po piąte, jego ośli upór zasługiwał na własną kategorię we wszelkich możliwych konkurencjach. Gdy tylko Daffy postanowił coś zrobić, nie było na tym świecie siły zdolnej do zmiany jego zamiarów. Jak już coś zaczął, ciągnął to aż do końca, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo, uparcie usiłując osiągnąć wcześniej zamierzony cel. U każdego innego podobna determinacja mogłaby być nawet uważana za coś w stylu zalety, jednak w jego przypadku nic podobnego nie wchodziło w grę, jako że _jego_ pomysły zawsze były tak durne, że niestrudzona ich realizacja nigdy nie mogła być postrzegana jako coś pożądanego. Podobnie się działo we wszystkich innych dziedzinach życia – jeśli się uparł, że czegoś _nie_ zrobi, _nie_ powie lub gdzieś _nie_ pójdzie, nikt nie był zdolny do zmiany jego zamiarów. Jedynie Bugsowi raz na jakiś czas udawało się go przechytrzyć i zwyczajnie podpuścić, jednak były to te rzadkie wypadki, gdy przyłapał Daffy'ego w początkowej fazie jego poczynań zanim jeszcze zdążyły wytworzyć dość siły rozpędu, by zacząć żyć własnym życiem.

Bugs rzadko tak intensywnie rozmyślał o swoim przyjacielu, w końcu miał dość własnych zajęć, jednak nadarzała się znowuż nie tak rzadka okazja – nie dalej jak godzinę temu, w środku nocy ze snu wyrwał go telefon z posterunku policji i informacją, że Daffy _znowu_ trafił do aresztu i ktoś musi go odebrać. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy należało tego kretyna wyciągać zza krat, choć Bunny musiał przyznać, że byłby wręcz szalenie wdzięczny, gdyby posterunkowy Leghorn choć raz zadzwonił do kogoś innego. Czyżby był jedynym znajomym tego palanta, który rzeczywiście przejmował się podobnymi informacjami i miał dość samozaparcia, by za każdym razem grzać na komendę? Prawdopodobnie tak. Cóż, kto ma miękki serce, musi mieć też twardą dupę…

Warto było w tym miejscu zaznaczyć, że głównym powodem, dla którego Bugs aż tak się wściekł, była zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami gala wręczenia nagród Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej i tym razem miał on w niej uczestniczyć nie tylko jako gość, ale osoba nominowana! I to w jakiej kategorii – Najlepszy Aktor! Chyba każdy, kto zagrał choć w jednym filmie marzył, by otrzymać tę konkretną statuetkę i Bunny nie stanowił tutaj żadnego wyjątku. Dlatego tak bardzo mu były nie na rękę wybryki jego półmózgiego współlokatora – i bez jego wkładu miał dość powodów do stresu i zdenerwowania!

Inna sprawa, że nie bardzo potrafił sobie uświadomić, co tym razem doprowadziło do konfliktu Drake'a z prawem. Ostatnimi czasy jego sublokator wydawał się być zaskakująco jak na siebie spokojny i pochłonięty graniem na konsoli, ograniczając swą szkodliwą działalność do wstawiania do lodówki pustego kartonu po mleku. Fakt, kilka dni temu ślad po nim zaginął, jednak nie było w tym nic niezwykłego – dość często zdarzało mu się znikać z miasta tylko po to, by potem dzwonić na koszt odbiorcy z drugiego końca kraju z prośbą o wysłanie mu pieniędzy na bilet lub lepiej, odwiezienie go do domu. Wprawdzie zdarzało się też, że Daffy zwyczajnie przepadał bez wieści i wracał dopiero po przynajmniej dwóch miesiącach, jednak o tym Bugs chwilowo wolał nie myśleć – za każdym razem wspominanie takich wypadków sprawiało, że zaczynał się zupełnie niepotrzebnie niepokoić. Zupełnie jakby miał powód, by się o tę cholerę zatraconą martwić...

– Co jest, doktorku? – W miarę sprężystym krokiem przekroczył drzwi posterunku, poprawiając kołnierz płaszcza.

– Bunny. Jesteś. – Leghorn ziewnął szeroko: – Rekord, ten tego, trasy.

– I tak nie spałem – skłamał, ruszając w stronę aż zbyt dobrze sobie znanego korytarza. – Co tym razem zmalował?

– Nic wielkiego. Bójka w barze. – Posterunkowy wydawał się być minimalnie rozczarowany tak prozaicznymi przyczynami aresztowania: – Normalnie nawet by mi się nie chciało go zgarniać, ale pomyślałem, że będzie bezpieczniejszy tutaj, skąd możesz go odebrać.

– … To straszne, ale nie umiem się z tobą nie zgodzić. – Pomasował skroń, zastanawiając się, czy znów rozboli go głowa, czy jakoś uda mu się tego uniknąć: – Miejmy to już za sobą.

Drake siedział w celi całkiem sam, co w sumie było dość rozsądnym posunięciem – gdyby miał towarzystwo, pewnie właśnie uczestniczyłby w kolejnej bijatyce, lub raczej linczu ze strony poirytowanych jego paplaniną bandziorów. Ten facet nigdy nie potrafił się zamknąć, choćby nawet od tego zależało jego życie. Drobne otarcia, rany oraz powoli nabierające kolorów sińce pokrywające jego policzki sugerowały, że bój rzeczywiście był srogi. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę, to fakt, że miał na sobie garnitur. Jak długo się znali, Bugs ani razu nie widział swego kumpla w tak eleganckim stroju i aż do chwili obecnej nie podejrzewał, by ten szałaput posiadał w swej szafie cokolwiek zasługującego na miano stroju formalnego. Co mu do łba strzeliło, żeby się wbić w ten ancug?

– Wreszcie jesteś. – Daffy jak zwykle zignorował koncept wdzięczności i od razu przeszedł do bycia bezczelnym: – Możemy się już stąd wynosić?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście powinien go stąd zabrać. Może wreszcie czegoś by się w swoim życiu nauczył, gdyby choć raz ktoś odmówił wyciągania go z tarapatów i nadstawiania dlań drugiego policzka? Ten zarozumiały palant jak nikt zasługiwał na podobny los i pewnie najlepiej by dla wszystkich było, gdyby rzeczywiście wreszcie musiał ponieść konsekwencje swoich własnych poczynań, tak dla odmiany. Jednak niezależnie od wszystkich swoich zapędów edukacyjno-wychowawczych, Bugs doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pozostawiony sam sobie Drake zwyczajnie nie przeżyje. Wcześniej czy później doprowadzi do własnej zagłady i dowiedzą się o wszystkim, gdy już będzie za późno. Wielu innych gwizdałoby na to i stwierdziłoby, że przecież to dorosły facet, który jest zdolny do bycia odpowiedzialnym za samego siebie, ale… Cóż, sumienie nie pozwalało mu na podobny manewr. Z dwojga złego wolał spokój duszy od świętego spokoju.

– Zabiorę go już – zwrócił się do kręcącego kluczem na palcu Leghorna. – Mam coś podpisać?

– Nie. Sam załatwię, ten tego, papiery. – Posterunkowy wreszcie otworzył celę: – Jak mówiłem, bardziej zgarnąłem go, ten tego, prewencyjnie niż za coś.

Do tej pory trudno było ocenić, jak bardzo Daffy jest pijany, głównie dlatego, że nawet na trzeźwo seplenił i miał dość nieskoordynowane ruchy, w związku z czym dość często trudno było zgadnąć, czy ma w już odrobinę w czubie, czy nie. Chodzenie jednak, o to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy – wystarczył jeden krok, by Bugsowy serdeczny wrzód na dupie prawie się wyłożył i gdyby nie interwencja obu panów, zapewne przeciągnąłby twarzą do betonie. Co gorsza, uparcie nie pozwalał im się wziąć pod pachy i gdziekolwiek zaprowadzić, w związku z czym wycieczka na parking była jedną z najbardziej upierdliwych rzeczy, jakie można sobie w życiu wyobrazić. Jedyne, co przemawiało na jego korzyść, to to, że rzeczywiście bardzo grzecznie zmierzał w kierunku samochodu, nie usiłując ani nigdzie uciec, ani wcielić w życie innego kretyńskiego pomysłu.

– Pasy. – Bunny rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, gdy już obaj wsiedli do auta.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wiedział, co dokładnie ma z nim zrobić. Do tej pory pewnie usłyszałby już z piętnaście wymówek oraz usprawiedliwień mających go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że Daffy jak zwykle żadnej winy nie ponosi i wszystko to jeden dziwny zbieg niezależnych od niego okoliczności, jednak tym razem jego kumpel milczał jak zaklęty, ponurym wzrokiem wyglądając przez okno. Co mogło uciszyć jedną z najbardziej gadatliwych osób na świecie? Tego chyba nikt nie wiedział, choć Bugs czuł, że prawdopodobnie odpowiedź na to pytanie jest kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki ostatnich zmian w zachowaniu tego chodzącego utrapienia.

– Nic nie powiesz? – Rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do obserwowania doskonale pustej jezdni przed sobą: – Nie uważasz, że chciałbym wiedzieć, co się stało?

– Nic. – Padła wymamrotana odpowiedź poparta wyjątkowo wymownym wzruszeniem ramion: – Czemu miałoby się cokolwiek stać?

Ach. Stara taktyka wyparcia. Będzie uparcie zaprzeczał wszystkiemu tak długo, aż inni stracą tak cierpliwość, jak i samozaparcie, a w efekcie dla własnego dobra porzucą temat. Cóż, zwykle nie była to taka znowu zła strategia – Bunny wolał nie myśleć, ile razy do tej pory okazała się ona być nawet zbyt skuteczna jak na jego prywatne potrzeby.

– Rzadko wbijasz się w gajer tylko po to, by się z kimś pobić w barze – zauważył. – To w ogóle _twoje_ ciuchy?

– Zdziwisz się, ale mam trochę własnych ubrań. – Kątem oka zarejestrował mało zachwycone spojrzenie Drake'a: – I mogę w nich chodzić, kiedy tylko zechcę.

Było o wiele zbyt późno na ciągnięcie tej rozmowy. Bugs był nieziemsko wręcz zmęczony i ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to kłótnia z kimś, kto zdecydowanie nie zamierzał z nim współpracować. Jedyne, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, to porzucić temat. Co nie oznaczało, że planował tak całkiem z niego zrezygnować – coś mu tutaj nieziemsko wręcz śmierdziało i zamierzał się dowiedzieć, o co tutaj może chodzić. Choć tym razem potrzebne będzie dość subtelne podejście…

* * *

Miał wyrzuty sumienia.

Do tej pory ani razu w swym życiu nie zniżył się do grzebania ludziom po kieszeniach i nie bardzo wiedział, jak niby miałby podobny manewr usprawiedliwić. W teorii próba dowiedzenia się, w jakie tarapaty wpakował się jego współlokator wydawała się wystarczająco szczytnym celem, by uświęcić _wszelkie_ zastosowane środki, jednak nie za bardzo podobało mu się naruszanie prywatności swego przyjaciela, jaki by on nie był. Poza tym, nawet jeśli uciszy swoje własne sumienie, będzie musiał wymyślić jakiś w miarę wiarygodny kit do wciśnięcia Daffy'emu, jeśli ten przypadkowo odkryje jego poczynania. Może i jego nieodpowiedzialny współlokator nie był najbystrzejszą osobą na świecie, ale w kwestii sekretów dotyczących jego osoby wykształcił w sobie coś na kształt paranoi połączonej z szóstym zmysłem, których nijak nie dawało się oszukać. Po kilku sekundach główkowania, Bugs doszedł do wniosku, że opróżnienie kieszeni przed oddaniem garnituru do prania brzmi wystarczająco przekonująco, w związku z czym przystąpił do dzieła.

Musiał przyznać, że i tak znalazł więcej, niż się spodziewał, choć nie był do końca pewien, co mu to w gruncie rzeczy daje. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne nie były niczym dziwnym – w końcu każdy miał prawo je nosić, czyż nie? Pusty portfel, klucz do domu oraz dokumenty też wydawały się być tak pospolite i nic nie znaczące, jak to tylko możliwe, choć z pewnym rozczuleniem Bugs stwierdził, że przy kluczach Drake'a dynda maleńki breloczek w kształcie królika i marchewki. Urocze. Z kolei opróżniona piersiówka dawała powód do zmartwienia. Nie chodziło o to, że Daffy był żłopał wódę wiadrami, wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze miał skandalicznie słabą głowę, więc prawdopodobnie zdołał się upić już jedną trzecią tego, co tutaj nalał. Jakim cudem przetrwał wypicie całości, przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie. Cała nadzieja w tym, że nie skonsumował wszystkiego naraz. Jedynym, co rzeczywiście mógł uznać za w miarę wartościową wskazówkę, była złożona na pół wizytówka domu pogrzebowego w San Francisco. Wprawdzie Bugs nie bardzo wiedział, co może ona oznaczać, jednak zdecydowanie nic uspokajającego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Choroba, trzeba będzie zaangażować w to więcej ludzi…

* * *

Spora część „krewnych i znajomych królika”, czyli grupy towarzyskiej zawiązanej w czasach licealnych znalazła zatrudnienie w Wytwórni Warner, choć każdy z nich zajmował się czymś innym. Bugs naturalnie został światowej sławy aktorem komediowym, choć początki jego kariery wcale nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki moralnemu wsparciu przyjaciół udało mu się pogodzić pracę, szkołę aktorską, przesłuchania oraz pojedyncze epizody w serialach, dzięki czemu nie tylko zyskał potrzebne mu umiejętności, ale też wyrobił sobie swego rodzaju renomę. Pepe również grywał, choć jemu powierzano głownie role amantów, do których wydawał się wręcz urodzony, przynajmniej w te dni, kiedy ktoś umył mu zęby środkiem do przetykania rur. Speedy Gonzales i Rody Runner pracowali jako gońcy, codziennie udowadniając, że – wbrew wszelkiej logice – są szybsi nawet od poczty elektronicznej. Tweety, jako niezwykle utalentowany śpiewak, należało do chóru wytwórni i jego dźwięczny głos przewijał się w niezliczonych ścieżkach dźwiękowych, zaś Porky Pyg jako jeden z głównych producentów brał udział w niemalże każdym castingu, decydując o przydziale ról. To właśnie do niego Bugs tego dnia skierował swe kroki, choć tym razem nie z pobudek zawodowych – z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn Porky zajmował drugie miejsce na liście tych kumpli Daffy'ego, którym jeszcze choć raz na jakiś czas _zależało_. Kto wie, może ich jąkający się ulubieniec będzie wiedział coś więcej na temat ostatnich poczynań Drake'a?

– Wy-wy-wy-wydaje m-mi się, że Da-da-daffy p-pochodzi z S-san Francisco. – Pyg uważnie obejrzał wizytówkę, marszcząc przy tym czoło: – A-a-ale nigdy n-n-nie spotkałem jego ro ro rodziny. R-r-raz m-mówił o ba-ba-babci, ale t-t-to wszystko.

– Babci? – Przekrzywił głowę z zainteresowaniem. _To_ akurat była dla niego pewna nowość.

– P-p-po niej o-o-odziedziczył p-perły, które no-no-nosi.

Bugs poczuł coś na kształt ukłucia zazdrości na wieść, że to nie _jemu_ została przekazana tego typu informacja. Dziwne. Normalnie przecież nigdy by się tym nie przejął – w końcu to było dość naturalne, że przyjaciele nie dzielili ze sobą absolutnie wszystkich sekretów, ale… To w końcu właśnie z nim Drake spędzał najwięcej czasu, przecież nawet mieszkali razem! Jak to się stało, że to nie _on_ się dowiedział o genezie wręcz legendarnego i zarazem nieskończenie pięknego naszyjnika?

– Czyli jednak ma jakiś krewnych. – Pokiwał powoli głową, usiłując zmusić swoje myśli do nieco bardziej konstruktywnych rozważań niż nagły napad bezpodstawnej i niezrozumiałej zawiści: – Coś jeszcze?

Porky przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, zupełnie jakby nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien mu powiedzieć coś więcej, sprawiając, że jego rozmówca poczuł się jakoś dziwnie. Wszyscy uważali ich krągłego kolegę za potulną pierdołę niezdolną do zachowania jakiejkolwiek tajemnicy, jednak teraz Bunny zaczynał mieć dziwne poczucie, że coś jest przed nim starannie ukrywane i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, _dlaczego_.

– N-n-nie m-mówił mi o ża-ża-żadnym po-po-pogrzebie, jeśli o-o-o to pytasz.

– Pogrzebie? – Cóż, taka ewentualność naturalnie przyszła mu do głowy, jednak była ona tylko jedną z możliwych opcji. Z tego, co wiedział o swoim współlokatorze, równie dobrze mógł tam szukać roboty, skarbów starożytnych Rzymian oraz zwyczajnie usiłować załapać się na stypę celem uzyskania dostępu do darmowej szamy: – Nikt nie mówił o pogrzebie. Sądzisz, że ktoś z jego krewnych umarł?

– Ja-ja-ja n-n-nicc nie w-wi-wiem na t-t-ten te-te-temat. – Porky znaczącym gestem zwrócił mu wizytówkę, niejako dając mu do zrozumienia, że więcej nic nie zamierza powiedzieć, co równocześnie oznaczało koniec rozmowy.

Opuścił biuro Pyga z dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że przegapił coś bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ istotnego, jednak co by to miało być – pojęcia naturalnie nie miał. I nie był do końca przekonany, czy przypadkiem nie umykało mu przez to coś niezwykle istotnego…

* * *

– _Hola, mi amigo!_ – Speedy pomachał mu na powitanie, truchtając w jego kierunku z szerokim uśmiechem na swym śniadym licu.

Bugs uprzejmie przystanął w miejscu, zastanawiając się, jak to się działo, że Gonzales zawsze wyrastał przy nim dosłownie spod ziemi za każdym razem, gdy miał do niego jakiś interes. Wprawdzie wypytywanie go o sprawy prywatne ich wspólnego znajomego nie miało związku z jego pracą gońca, niemniej było to coś, w czym wyłącznie jego szybkonogi przyjaciel mógł mu chwilowo dopomóc. Wprawdzie Drake i Speedy nie byli aż tak ze sobą zżyci, jednak od lat trzymali się swojej małej tradycji polegającej na tym, że raz do roku urządzali sobie małą wycieczkę autostopem. Możliwym było, że w trakcie tych odrobinę ryzykownych wypadów powierzali sobie jakieś mniej lub bardziej mroczne sekreta, które Bunny bardzo chciałby teraz poznać w nadziei, że coś mu wyjaśnią.

– Liczyłem na to, że cię potkam. – Niziutki Meksykanin zaczął grzebać w swojej przepastnej torbie: – Daffy zostawił to u mnie w samochodzie, miałem nadzieję, że może mu to oddasz.

Z tymi słowy podał mu coś, co wyglądało jak porcelanowy dekiel od imbryka. Bugs uważnie obejrzał rzeczony obiekt, szukając w nim czegokolwiek charakterystycznego, jednak nie udało mu się nawet wywnioskować, na co w gruncie rzeczy patrzy. Ostatecznie schował owo coś do kieszeni płaszcza, w nadziei, że kiedyś znajdzie rozwiązanie również i tej zagadki.

– Kiedy to było? – spytał po chwili wahania.

– … Wczoraj? – Gonzales przekrzywił za zainteresowaniem głowę: – Przywiozłem go po południu z San Francisco, a bo co?

– Nie jestem pewien – odparł, wzdychając przy tym bezradnie. – Mam wrażenie, że coś zmalował. Ale… Nie jestem pewien co. Głównie dlatego, że nic mi nie chce powiedzieć – fuknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Hm, ciężka sprawa. – Speedy podrapał się po głowie, chowając wolną rękę do kieszeni: – Wiem tylko, że był pijany w drzazgi i zgubił to coś.

Fakt, za dużo to rzeczywiście nie było. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz Bugs miał dziwnie pokrzepiającą pewność, że niezależnie od powodu swojej wizyty w San Francisco, Daffy wrócił stamtąd bezpiecznie. Nie, żeby wpływało to w jakikolwiek sposób na kulistość ziemi, ale cóż – nie można mieć wszystkiego. Nieprawdaż?

– Dzięki, Speedy. – Westchnął w końcu, bo niewiele więcej mógł zrobić: – Oddam mu to. Może wtedy z siebie wydusi, po co w ogóle tam pojechał.

– Może Pepe będzie wiedział? – zasugerował Gonzales. – Kręci tam teraz film. Jeśli masz szczęście, może się spotkali?

– _Wszystko_ jest możliwe. – Pokiwał głową, czując, że być może coś się wreszcie w tym galimatiasie wyjaśni: – Dzięki, Speedy.

* * *

Niezależnie od swoich prywatnych potrzeb, miał także pewne obowiązki, w tym również uczestniczenie w kręceniu sitcomu. Zdjęcia skończyły się dopiero późnym wieczorem, co uniemożliwiło mu zadzwonienie do Pepe, telefonowanie doń o tej porze nie miało bowiem najmniejszego sensu – na bank albo właśnie się zalecał do jakieś młodej damy, albo (co gorsza) konsumował jakąś mniej lub bardziej zobowiązującą znajomość. W związku z powyższym Bugs musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że tego dnia nie dokona żadnego przełomu w swoim prywatnym śledztwie. No, chyba że Daffy okaże się być dzisiaj bardziej rozmowny niż wczoraj, na co jednak nawet w skrytości ducha niespecjalnie liczył. Z jednej strony, coraz bardziej go korciło by po prostu dać całej sprawie święty spokój i jak zwykle mieć nadzieję, że cokolwiek by to nie było, wkrótce rozejdzie się po kościach, z drugiej zaś, nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jeśli tym razem odpuści, stanie się coś strasznego, z czym nigdy nie będzie potrafił się pogodzić. Stając przed tego rodzaju dylematem, miał ochotę zacząć szarpać się za włosy i zacząć walić czołem w ścianę, jednakże ostatecznie powstrzymał się przed podobnymi odruchami. Na tak desperackie kroki jeszcze przyjdzie czas, póki co musiał się jedynie wykazać odrobiną cierpliwości.

Mimo późnej pory Drake wciąż nie spał, co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem – rzadko kładł się przed północą, co zapewne miało wpływ na to, że prawie nigdy nie wstawał przed dziesiątą. Również nie było nic zaskakującego w tym, że wpatrywał się w telewizor, bowiem ślęczenie przed tym pudłem należało do jego głównych zajęć, zwłaszcza, gdy akurat był kompletnie spłukany i nie miał funduszy na swoje kolejne durne plany zdobycia fortuny. Zwykle Bugs nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, co jego współlokator oglądał, bowiem sam rzadko miał potrzebę obcowania z jakimikolwiek audycjami za wyjątkiem seriali kryminalnych, dlatego i tym razem nie wykazał najmniejszego zainteresowania tańczącymi po ekranie obrazami. Dopiero dziwnie znajome mu kwestie oraz ścieżka dźwiękowa uświadomiły mu, że Daffy właśnie ogląda pewien film, o którego istnieniu Bugs niemalże zdołał zapomnieć.

Ostrożnie zakradł się za plecy swego przyjaciela i aż zamarł w miejscu, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że tak, Drake właśnie oglądał pierwszy film, w którym zagrał główną postać. Nie było to jakieś wiekopomne dzieło kinematografii, nic z tych rzeczy, jednak to właśnie ta rola otworzyła mu wiele zamkniętych do tej pory drzwi i jakimś cudem (którego do dziś pojąć nie zdołał) zaskarbiła mu wieczystą miłość nawet najbardziej wybrednych krytyków. To wyłącznie dzięki tej komedii i sukcesowi, jaki odniosła, udało mu się podpisać trwały kontrakt z wytwórnią Warner. Matko, jak ten czas szybko leci…

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że Daffy odtwarza ten film na DVD. Nie trafił na niego przez przypadek podczas tradycyjnego skakania po kanałach, nie – sam z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli go sobie wygrzebał z szafki i włożył do odtwarzacza. Wprawdzie Bugs nie pojmował, dlaczego miało to dla niego znaczenie, jednak z jakiegoś powodu owa informacja sprawiła, że poczuł w okolicach mostka dziwny, niepokojący ucisk. Zwłaszcza, że jego współlokator chyba naprawdę dobrze się bawił – dla odmiany sprawiał wrażenie rzeczywiście zainteresowanego akcją i wydawał z siebie pełen zadowolenia pomruk za każdym razem, gdy grana przez Bunny'ego postać zrobiła bądź powiedziała coś zabawnego. Widać było, że jest wręcz nieziemsko zmęczony i prawdopodobnie już dawno powinien pójść spać, jednak dzielnie trwał na kanapie owinięty kocem, coraz bardziej zapadając się w stos poduszek, którymi się wcześniej obłożył.

Bugs na wszelki wypadek jak najciszej ruszył w głąb domu, dochodząc do wniosku, że tym razem da Drake'owi spokój. Owszem, musiał z nim naprawdę poważnie porozmawiać, oddać mu ten dekielek i zażądać jakiś bardziej przekonujących wyjaśnień, jednak… W końcu jutro też jest dzień. Nie musiał go męczyć akurat teraz.

 


	2. In the Shade of the Old Apple Tree

**# CZTERNAŚCIE LAT TEMU #**

– Oto wasz nowy kolega, Daffy Drake. – Znudzony głos ich nauczycielki biologii pełniącej jednocześnie funkcję wychowawczyni sprawił, że powyższy komunikat zabrzmiał równie fascynująco co pełna treść twierdzenia Pitagorasa: – Został do nas przeniesiony ze szkoły…

Bugs dość niechętnie podniósł wzrok znad ukrytego pod ławką scenariusza do szkolnej edycji _Wieczoru Trzech Króli_. Wprawdzie jako pierwszoklasista nie miał szans na żadną z głównych ról, jednak zależało mu na tym, by dostać choćby epizod, dlatego zamierzał się przygotować do przesłuchań tak rzetelnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Niemniej, elementarna grzeczność wymagała, by przyjrzał się nowemu uczniowi, choćby po to, by wiedzieć z kim chodzi do jednej klasy.

Nowy był… No dobrze, dobre wychowanie na bok, chłopina wyglądał _dziwacznie._ Nie chodziło tutaj naturalnie o jego ciemną skórę czy kędzierzawą szopę czarnych jak noc włosów, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu ubrania, które miał na sobie, sprawiały wrażenie takich, co przeleżały kilka lat w różnego rodzaju szmateksach i nigdy nie otrząsnęły się z szoku. Nawet buty miał skandalicznie podniszczone i niespecjalnie czyste, zupełnie jakby mu wcale nie zależało na sprawianiu dobrego wrażenia. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę, był wart na oko kilka tysięcy, perłowy naszyjnik na jego długiej, zaskakująco smukłej jak na faceta szyi. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby nosić coś podobnego na co dzień, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie, a już zestawienie tak luksusowej błyskotki z resztą ubrań sprawiało, że Bugs aż nie bardzo wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić. Co było dość ciekawe, bowiem raczej nie miał problemu z błyskawicznym wyrabianiem sobie opinii na dowolny temat.

W trakcie jego rozmyślań, Drake zdołał wyłowić wzrokiem jedyne wolne miejsce, jakie zupełnym przypadkiem znajdowało się obok obserwującego go ukradkiem ucznia. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy dostrzegł jego zainteresowanie – w końcu właśnie cała klasa gapiła się na niego jak krowa na pociąg – jednak też nie wyglądał na osobę, która się przejmuje czymkolwiek. Dość nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł do swojej nowej ławki i raczej beztrosko rzucił plecak na ziemię, opadając na nieco wysłużone, pokryte wulgarnymi napisami krzesło.

Bugs spokojnie wrócił do jednoczesnego robienia notatek z biologii i czytania scenariusza, starając się skupić na obu tych rzeczach naraz. Wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle, głównie dlatego, że i tak znał większość sztuk Shakespeare'a na pamięć, niemniej musiał przyznać, że reżyser wprowadził kilka interesujących zmian, które być może nie do końca by się autorowi oryginału spodobały, ale na pewno urozmaicą przedstawienie. Ponownie zanotował sobie kilka uwag i wskazówek na marginesie, po czym…

Coś go pacnęło w głowę.

Zdziwiony tym dość osobliwym faktem, rozejrzał się dookoła, usiłując dociec, co się tutaj do cholery ciężkiej wyprawia, niemniej wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Wprawdzie oblicza zebranych w klasie uczniów sugerowały, że oto nastała apokalipsa zombie, jednak było to dość zwyczajne zjawisko podczas zajęć z tą konkretną nauczycielką. Chyba jedynie zanurzone w formalinie eksponaty nie wyglądały na zainteresowane ułożeniem się do snu, ale one w ogóle miały wyzerowane jakiekolwiek funkcje życiowe, więc się nie liczyły. Ostatecznie Bunny jedynie wzruszył ramionami, dochodząc do wniosku, że pewnie mu się zdawało – jako posiadacz dość długich włosów przyzwyczaił się do tego, że raz na jakiś czas wykonywały niezależne od niego ruchy, opadając mu nagle na szyję lub wyczyniając inne podobne sztuki. Niewykluczone, że ów subtelny dotyk, który poczuł, był właśnie kolejnym takim wypadkiem, którym na pewno nie należało się przejmować.

Gdy tylko ponownie sięgnął po ołówek, znów coś go trafiło w skroń. Tym razem zareagował o wiele szybciej i udało mu się kątem zarejestrować ruch po swojej prawej, gdzie siedział nie kto inny, jak tylko nowy uczeń. W pierwszej chwili uznał to tylko za zbieg okoliczności, w końcu nikt nie miał obowiązku siedzieć nieruchomo jak jakaś mumia czy coś w tym guście, jednak na wszelki wypadek postanowił być czujny. Jak zwykle przeczucie go nie zawiodło – Drake, absolutnie nieświadom faktu, że jest obserwowany, oderwał róg kartki z leżącego przed nim zeszytu i za pomocą recepturki posłał go w stronę swego sąsiada, trafiając go tym samym w sam czubek ucha.

– Koleś, odczep się! – syknął Bugs.

– Ja nic nie robię. – Chłopak popatrzył na niego wzrokiem niewiniątka, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Czy ja panom w czymś przeszkadzam? – Wychowawczyni wyrosła im dosłownie zza pleców, sprawiając, że obaj aż podskoczyli w miejscach.

– To on zaczął! – Daffy wskazał swego sąsiada oskarżycielskim gestem, jednocześnie ujawniając fakt, że strasznie sepleni.

– Bunny? – Biologiczka uniosła podejrzliwie jedną brew.

– To nieprawda – odparł spokojnie. – To Drake zaczepił mnie jako pierwszy.

– Drake?

– Bunny! – krzyknął Daffy patrząc wymownie na swego sąsiada.

– Drake. – Bugs skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czując, że to będzie ciekawa rozmowa.

– Bunny!

– Drake.

– Bunny!

– Bunny. – Postanowił pokonać go jego własną bronią, ciekaw, do czego to doprowadzi.

– DRAKE! – wykrzyknął Daffy, podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Świetnie, Drake. – Nauczycielka wskazała mu ruchem głowy drzwi: – Do dyrektora, ale już.

* * *

– Nie podoba mi się ten nowy. – Lola jak zwykle nawet na chwilę nie porzuciła piłki do koszykówki, kręcąc nią na palcu jak prawdziwy zawodowiec, którym (nawiasem mówiąc) zamierzała się stać po ukończeniu szkoły: – Słyszałam o nim co nieco.

– Doprawdy? – Bugs zapisał sobie jeszcze kilka uwag na marginesie mocno wyświechtanego już scenariusza, po czym przyjrzał jej się uważnie: – A gdzie, jeśli można wiedzieć?

– Na treningu, oczywiście. – Wzruszyła ramionami: – Kapitan drużyny jest jednocześnie członkiem samorządu szkolnego, więc wie to i owo.

– I co-co-co z nim? – Porky z namaszczeniem otworzył swoje pokaźne pudełko na drugie śniadanie, którego zawartością prawdopodobnie można by było wykarmić szkolną reprezentację futbolową.

– Fakt, że został przeniesiony z poprzedniego liceum w dwa miesiące po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego już sam w sobie powinien dać wam do myślenia. – Rzuciwszy im wielce wymowne spojrzenie, odbiła piłkę kilka razy od ziemi po czym wreszcie schowała ją do torby i jak człowiek usiadła z nimi przy stoliku: – Ale to nie wszystko. W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat PIĘĆ razy zmieniał szkołę. Wszędzie wpadał w jakieś tarapaty i nie mogli go już więcej zawieszać. No i parę razy powtarzał klasę. Jest starszy od nas o dwa lata!

– _C'est terrible!_ 1 – Pepe na chwilę porzucił konsumowanie swojej obnoszącej woń czosnku kanapki na rzecz partycypacji w rozmowie: – A co konkretnie robił?

– To jest najgorsze. – Przygryzła z zakłopotaniem dolną wargę: – Tak naprawdę, przez większość czasu jest po prostu... Nieznośny. Wiecie, wkurza niewłaściwych ludzi, którzy, zamiast go zignorować, wszczynają burdy. Gdyby jeszcze robił to przez przypadek, ale powodowanie takich zajść trzy razy na tydzień to już zwyczajnie cecha charakteru.

– Czyli zwykły _cretino_. – Speedy wzruszył ramionami: – Groźny głównie dla siebie.

– No niby tak. – Zgodziła się z pewnym wahaniem: – Ale i tak wolałabym, żebyście na niego uważali. Raczej zgubnego wpływy na was nie wywrze, jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

Jak na zawołanie, wilk był tuż-tuż. Ledwie zdążyli zastanowić się nad zmianą tematu rozmowy, a Daffy wyłonił się zza rogu budynku, wyraźnie się spiesząc. Dopiero po sekundzie uświadomili sobie, że nie tyle dokądś zmierza, ile przed kimś ucieka – główną wskazówką był tu fakt, że zanim zdążyli w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, dał nura pod ich stolik, zasłaniając sobie twarz swym obszarpanym plecakiem. Dość szybko wyjaśniło się, kto go ściga, bowiem chwilę potem ich oczom ukazał się jak zwykle podenerwowany Taz, który rozglądał się uważnie na boki. Najwyraźniej nie znalazł tego, czego szukał, bowiem jedynie prychnął z irytacją i poszedł dalej, kompletnie nie zwracając na zebrane towarzystwo uwagi.

– Poszedł już? – Czarna kępa włosów wyłoniła się zza krawędzi blatu: – Mogę wyjść?

– Droga wolna, _amigo_. – Gonzales odrobinę się przesunął, pozwalając mu się wyczołgać z kryjówki: – Raczej tutaj nie wróci.

– Coś ty mu zrobił? – Pepe owionął wszystkich swym raczej średnio świeżym oddechem.

– A bo ja wiem? – Daffy dość niemrawo otrzepał spodnie, po czym się przeciągnął: – Po prostu na niego wpadłem. Rozumiem irytację, ale TO?…

– Nie p-p-p-przejmuj się. – Porky poklepał go uspokajająco po plecach: – Jemu w-wie-wiele więcej nie t-t-trzeba.

– Co za młotek. – Nowy przewrócił z irytacją oczami, zarzucając przy okazji plecak na ramię: – Będę się w takim razie zmywał. Do zobaczenia na matmie, Bugs.

To powiedziawszy, Drake dość swobodnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, na wszelki wypadek wybierając kierunek przeciwny do tego, w jakim oddalił się Taz, co w sumie wydawało się dość rozsądnym posunięciem. Wprawdzie ciężko było stwierdzić, czy uchroni go to przed wpakowaniem się w kolejne kłopoty, niemniej póki co był raczej bezpieczny.

– To wy jesteście po imieniu? – Lola popatrzyła na Bunny'ego pytającym wzrokiem.

– Tak jakby? – odparł, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Ale do tej pory byłem przekonany, że mnie nie lubi. Ledwie go przenieśli, a już zaczął mnie zaczepiać i sprawiać kłopoty.

– Jak każdy pięciolatek, który chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Obdarzona licznym i na domiar złego małoletnim rodzeństwem i jeszcze większą ilością siostrzeńców, bratanków, kuzynów, pociotów oraz innej wody po kisielu w podobnym wieku Lola stanowiła autorytet w dziedzinie behawioryzmu wieku przedszkolnego: – Wiesz, one w ten sposób okazują sympatię, zwłaszcza, jeśli nikt im nie poświęca dość czasu i zwyczajnie nie wiedzą, jak poprosić o zainteresowanie się nimi.

– Z tego co rozumiałem, typ ma szesnaście lat. – Machnął w jej stronę kawałkiem surowej marchwi, którą przyniósł sobie w ramach wałówki: – Do tej pory raczej powinien z tego wyrosnąć.

– Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że większość chłopców z _niczego_ nie wyrasta. – W tym miejscu popatrzyła krytycznym wzrokiem w stronę przyglądającego się grupce dziewczyn Pepe: – Jedynie dojrzewają płciowo.

Bugs zamyślił się na chwilę nad jej słowami. Naturalnie nie stanowiły one żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla zachowania Daffy'ego, jednak też dość sensownie je tłumaczyły. Jeśli jego rodzice wypuszczali go z domu w takim stroju (i perły stanowiły tu najmniejszy problem), bez wątpienia raczej nie zajmowali się swym dzieckiem zbyt troskliwie. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl niespecjalnie mu się podobała – sam wychowywał się w dość komfortowych warunkach, zaś jego mama i tata wspierali go przy podejmowaniu niemalże każdej życiowej decyzji, w związku z czym trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić sytuację kogoś, kto jest podobnych ułatwień z tego czy innego powodu pozbawiony. Może warto było dać temu dziwakowi szansę i przynajmniej spróbować się z nim zakolegować?

* * *

– Sam chciałeś w tym zagrać. – Lola pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową: – Powinieneś się cieszyć.

Bugs popatrzył na nią spode łba, zastanawiając się, jak okrutną wymierzyć jej za te słowa karę. Oczywiście, było sporo racji w tym, co mówiła – chyba po raz pierwszy w historii szkoły obsadzono pierwszoroczniaka w głównej roli! Aż do momentu zakończenia przesłuchań był pewien, że zagra kogoś z tłumu przewijających się po scenie postaci drugo- lub trzecioplanowych, może nawet Kuria jeśli mu się wyjątkowo poszczęści. Ale dlaczego na litość kija powierzono mu rolę kobiety?!

– Marudzisz i tyle. – Daffy wyjął mu scenariusz z ręki i zaczął go przeglądać z dość znudzonym wyrazem twarzy: – To co, że Viola jest dziewczyną? Przez większość czasu i tak lata w męskich szatkach. Jak założysz sukienkę na dwie sceny, korona ci z głowy nie spadnie.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak dokładnie do tego doszło, ale mimo dość osobliwych początków znajomości Drake stał się może nie stałym, ale przynajmniej dochodzącym członkiem ich kręgu towarzyskiego. Co ciekawe, zaskakująco szybko się dogadał z Gonzalezem i Porkym, choć nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak dokładnie do tego wiekopomnego wydarzenia doszło. Zwłaszcza ten drugi wydawał się mieć tak odmienny od niego charakter, że niemożliwym się wydawało, by nawiązali jakąkolwiek nic porozumienia. A jednak – wprawdzie niejednokrotnie ich puszysty kolega wydawał się owej znajomości szczerze żałować, zwłaszcza gdy musieli razem przed kimś zwiewać świńskim truchtem, jednak przez większość czasu dość wydawali się naprawdę dobrze. Być może dlatego, że łagodna, niemalże potulna natura Porky'ego działała na Daffy'ego jak jakiś stoper, nie pozwalając mu się zbyt często pakować w tarapaty. Pomagała tutaj też ich wspólna pasja, jaką były książki z gatunku _space opera_. Wprawdzie nikt nie wiedział, jak się do tego ma wykrzykiwanie w rozmaitych (głównie upierdliwych) okolicznościach słowa „Mohinga”, jednak wszyscy wyszli z założenia, że w tym konkretnym wypadku najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest tradycyjna, błoga niewiedza.

– Jak jesteś taki mądry, sam paraduj w kiecce przed całą szkołą. – Bugs ostrożnie wyjął mu z ręki już i tak dość mocno podniszczone kartki, po czym schował je do torby: – Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak ci pójdzie.

Drake nie odpowiedział, jedynie przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zupełnie jakby po raz pierwszy tego dnia musiał się nad czymś poważnie zastanowić. Po owej krótkiej – i jakże niepokojącej – chwili rozważań gwałtownie wstał z ławki, na której siedział i bez słowa zgarnął ze stołu swój plecak, ruszając jak zwykle pewnym siebie krokiem ku wyjściu ze szkoły. Żadne z nich nie do końca wiedziało, co też wpadło do tej jego mocno zwichrowanej łepetyny, jednak nie za bardzo mieli czas na zastanawianie się nad tą kwestią – dosłownie za minutę zaczynała się kolejna lekcja i każde z nich chciało jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swojej klasie. Wprawdzie Bugs poczuł pewne ukłucie w okolicach sumienia na myśl, że pewnie powinien pójść za tym wariatem i powstrzymać go przed kolejnymi w tym tygodniu wagarami, jednak szybko udało mu się ów głos zdusić. Niezależnie od sympatii, jaką żywił względem kolegi ze szkolnej ławki, z całą pewnością nie był jego matką, w związku z czym nie miał też obowiązku zaprzątania sobie głowy jego skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością. Skoro nawet sam zainteresowany miał swą przyszłość w głębokim poważaniu, czemu inni mieliby się nad nim wytrząsać jak kwoki? W końcu nie był już dzieckiem – jako szesnastolatek był pod względem prawnym w zasadzie osobą dorosłą.

Uciszywszy swe sumienie, Bugs spokojnie przesiedział całą chemię, skupiając się jedynie na rozwiązywanych na tablicy zadaniach, starając się przy tym nie patrzeć na ziejące po jego prawej, puste miejsce. Oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, jednak nawet jeśli nie miał wyrzutów sumienia w związku z absencją Daffy'ego, odrobinę się o niego mimo wszystko martwił. Dlatego też tuż po dzwonku od razu poszedł do ich ulubionego stolika na tyłach szkoły, gdzie się zwykle spotykali z resztą. Po drodze przez cały czas uważnie się rozglądał w nadziei, że Drake choć trochę zmądrzał i nie odpuścił sobie _całego_ dnia. Niestety, jednak ku jego ogromnemu niezadowoleniu nigdzie nie potrafił dostrzec charakterystycznej, wiecznie nieuczesanej czupryny. Za to od razu zauważył dość pokaźną grupkę chłopaków, którzy gwizdali przeciągle niczym pijane menele pod barem, ewidentnie w ten sposób adorując przechodzącą obok nich dziewczynę. Bunny jedynie przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami, zastanawiając się, skąd się takie prymitywy na tym świecie biorą, po czym przyjrzał się ofierze tych mało delikatnych zalotów.

I nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

Gdyby nie to, że doskonale potrafił rozpoznać nawet skrytą pod tapetą mimikę Daffy'ego oraz dość charakterystyczną linię ramion, pewnie nigdy w życiu by mu nie przyszło do głowy, że ta niewiasta może być jego kumplem z klasy. Jakim sposobem udało mu się nie dość, że wcisnąć w skandalicznie obcisłą kieckę z różowej lycry, to jeszcze wyglądać w niej o wiele lepiej niż niejedna dziewczyna, którą znał (wliczając w to również i Lolę), tego Bugs odgadnąć za nic w świecie nie potrafił. Dzieła dopełniały obłędnie wysokie szpilki, w których Drake poruszał się tak, jakby się urodził z obcasami przytroczonymi do pięt i nigdy nie chodził w żadnym innym obuwiu. Ogniście ruda peruka stanowiła w tym wypadku jedynie wisienkę na torcie, o którym Bunny nie wiedział, że go w ogóle zamawiał.

– I co? – Daffy wreszcie podszedł do niego, kołysząc biodrami niczym zawodowa modelka: – Jakoś żyję.

Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział nawet, co ma _myśleć_. Widok opiętej na jego koledze tkaniny kompletnie wymazał mu z pamięci ich ostatnią rozmowę i dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, czemu ma służyć cała ta maskarada. I, co zaskakujące, był za nią… Wdzięczny. Może wbijanie się w damskie szatki było najdziwniejszym sposobem podniesienia przyjaciela na duchu, jednak bez wątpienia poskutkował. Skoro Drake był w stanie zrobić się na bóstwo i nie zostać wyśmianym, paradowanie po scenie w specjalnie uszytym do tego celu kostiumie bez wątpienia Bugsowi nie zaszkodzi.

– Fakt – przyznał po krótkim namyśle, uśmiechając się z lekkim przekąsem. – Zamierzasz w tym zostać, czy jednak się przebierzesz?

– A co mi szkodzi w tym polatać. – Drake wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i wyjął z torebki przenośne lusterko: – Ten krój podkreśla moje łydki.

Bunny nie potrafił się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgodzić, zanim jednak wypowiedział swe zdanie na głos, na horyzoncie pojawił się Pepe, który prawdopodobnie miał w mózg wmontowany jakiś radar na krótkie spódniczki. Facet był beznadziejnym przykładem patologicznego podrywacza, który flirtował absolutnie ze wszystkim, co choćby w minimalnym stopniu przypominało kobietę, włączając w to manekiny sklepowe oraz zawieszony na kiju od szczotki fartuch. Oczywistym było, że gdy tylko zoczy ich wspólnego kumpla w tej kiecce, nie popuści mu za nic w świecie, w związku z czym należało Daffy'ego jak najszybciej ewakuować w jakieś bezpiecznej miejsce znajdujące się poza zasięgiem ich wiecznie woniejącego czosnkiem przyjaciela o francuskim rodowodzie.

– Chodu. – Złapał poprawiającego makijaż Drake'a za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

W pierwszej chwili Daffy odruchowo chciał mu się wyrwać, gdy jednak dotarło doń, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się właśnie znalazł, podążył za swym przyjacielem bez dalszego wahania, uśmiechając się przy tym tak szeroko, jakby brał udział w czymś nieskończenie zabawnym.

* * *

– Zawieszony? – Bugs nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Wprawdzie nie pilnował Drake'a dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, był jednak pewien, że ostatnio ten pajac niczego nie zmalował: – Niby za co?

– Okazuje się, że różowe sukienki stoją w sprzeczności z regulaminem szkoły. – Lola wzruszyła ramionami, dźgając widelcem swoją sałatkę, po czym rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie: – Zwłaszcza, jeśli je noszą _faceci_.

Bunny prychnął z niesmakiem i sam również zainteresował się swoim lunchem złożonym głównie z surowej marchwi, która stanowiła jego przysmak. A przynajmniej podjął heroiczną próbę. Trudno mu było pogodzić się z tak rażącą niesprawiedliwością, jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie bardzo może coś na to wszystko poradzić. Jako niezwiązany z żadną ze szkolnych organizacji (na przykład samorządem) pierwszoklasista nie miał prawa głosu w takich sprawach jak wymierzanie kar innym uczniom. Jego samopoczucie jeszcze bardziej pogarszał fakt, że aktualne położenie jego kumpla było niejako związane z nim – w końcu to dla niego Daffy w ogóle nadział na siebie tę przeklętą kieckę.

– I n-n-nic się n-n-nie da zro-ro-robić? – Porky popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na swej krągłej twarzyczce. Widać było, że przynajmniej tymczasowa utrata kumpla mocno go zabolała.

– Nie bardzo. – Lola pokręciła głową, wzdychając przy tym ciężko: – Jednak to tylko połowa problemu. Z tego co słyszałam, dyrektor Fudd dzwonił do jego prawnych opiekunów, ale ci się zwyczajnie nie stawili. Może gdyby pojawili się w szkole i porozmawiali z nim… – Na chwilę wbiła spojrzenie w przestrzeń, po czym pokręciła z rezygnacją głową: – Odwagi, przyjaciele. To tylko trzy tygodnie. Jakoś powinien sobie z tym poradzić, w końcu to nie jego pierwszy raz. Ani się obejrzycie, a znów będzie nas wszystkich wkurzał.

Bugs jakoś kompletnie stracił apetyt. Wiedział, że Lola stara się ich pocieszyć, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że trzy tygodnie to naprawdę kawał czasu, zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia zaległości w materiale. Nawet jeśli Daffy wróci wreszcie do szkoły, czeka go sporo pracy z doganianiem kolegów, pisaniem sprawdzianów i odrabianiem innych zajęć.

– Wiesz, gdzie on w ogóle mieszka? – spytał w końcu, odkładając widelec do pudełka.

– … Sądziłam, że TY wiesz – odparła, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – Czemu w ogóle pytasz?

– Chciałbym mu chociaż notatki zanieść czy coś. Może dzięki temu nie przepierdzieli czasu na same głupoty... – wytłumaczył, starając się przybrać w miarę obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Hm. Dobry pomysł. – Pepe pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową: – Ale niestety, nikomu z nas nie podał swego adresu.

– Ani telefonu, ani maila... – wyliczał Speedy. – On w ogóle _gdziekolwiek_ mieszka?

– Bez paranoi. – Lola przewróciła oczami, jak zawsze, gdy musiała występować w roli czynnika kontrolującego szalone zapędy tłumu: – Po prostu chłopina nie posiada ani kompa, ani komórki. A jeśli idzie o adres… Znamy go zaledwie trzy miesiące, czego oczekujecie? Że poda nam numer konta?

Bugs podejrzewał, że przyczyną tego może wcale nie być skrytość serca Daffy'ego, tylko zwyczajny wstyd. Żadna z rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek miał na sobie, nie była ani nowa, ani nawet zadbana. Nie trzeba było być żadnym Poirotem czy Holmesem, żeby się domyślić, że jego rodzina jest po prostu biedna i chłopina zwyczajnie nie chce, by jego koledzy się o tym przekonali na własne oczy. Do tej pory szanował jego wolę głównie ze względu na dobre wychowanie, jednak teraz był pierwszy raz, kiedy kwestionował swój takt i zastanawiał się, czy aby nie trzeba było go nieco mocniej przycisnąć celem uzyskania o nim jakichkolwiek informacji, które mogliby w takich właśnie razach wykorzystywać.

* * *

Bugs wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł na scenę, powtarzając w myślach wyuczoną na pamięć kwestię. Wiedział, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze – po tak ciężkiej pracy całego zespołu absolutnie nic nie miało prawa zawieść. Być może podobna pewność siebie kiedyś go zgubi, jednak nie zamierzał pozwalać jakimkolwiek wątpliwościom zmącić spokoju, jaki udało mu się osiągnąć. To była jego niepowtarzalna szansa, by dać dowód swoich umiejętności oraz potwierdzić słuszność obsadzenia go w tej roli i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować tylko dlatego, że nagle zaczął się zastanawiać nad wszystkim, co mogło tego wieczoru zawieść. Co nie zmieniało faktu, iż gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że jednak NIC nie jest tak jak powinno. Czegoś mu brakowało, choć raczej należało powiedzieć, _kogoś_.

Kogoś mimo wszystko bardzo istotnego.

– Co to za kraj jest? – Głos mu nawet nie zadrżał, mimo że serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

– To Illiria, pani.

Kątem oka zerknął w stronę widowni, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Lola siedziała na krześle rozparta niczym królowa, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem, jednak nawet w ciemnościach był w stanie dostrzec, jak mocno zaciska palce na swych kciukach, zaklinając w ten sposób dobry los. Porky wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek, zupełnie jakby po raz pierwszy w swym czternastoletnim życiu miał okazję oglądać przedstawienie teatralne. Pepe uśmiechnął się do niego niemalże zalotnie i pomachał, najwyraźniej wciąż nie rozumiejąc, że ta młoda dama w sukience to jednak jest jego kumpel, który już za dwie sceny będzie po tych samych deskach paradował w portkach. Speedy prawie podskakiwał w miejscu, jak zwykle mając problem z pozostaniem w bezruchu, jednak (póki co) udawało mu się nie tupać nerwowo, co należałoby zanotować złotymi zgłoskami w historii szkoły.

Jednak niezależnie od tego, ilu jego kumpli się tu dla niego zeszło, najbardziej bolał go brak jednej osoby, bez której pewnie nie byłby w stanie zagrać tej roli. Daffy, bo o nim mowa, dalej był zawieszony i nie miał prawa uczestnictwa w żadnych zajęciach. Wprawdzie spektakl odbywał się poza godzinami lekcyjnymi, jednak dyrektor Fudd był głuchy na wszelkie błagania i nie pozwolił mu obejrzeć spektaklu. Bugs mało się nie zagotował ze złości, jednak nie bardzo mógł sobie pozwolić na okazanie niezadowolenia – już wstawiając się za Drakem podpadł dyrektorowi wystarczająco, by spędzić dwa popołudnia w kozie. Za bardzo mu zależało na zagraniu w tej sztuce, by ryzykować podobną karę jak ta, którą dostał jego kumpel.

– Co mi z Illirii? Mój brat jest w Elizjum. – Udało mu się skoncentrować na swej kwestii i porzucić rozmyślania o sprawach, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu: – A przecie, kto wie, może nie utonął. Co o tem myślisz?

– Cud nas uratował.

– Czy cud podobny nie mógł uratować biednego brata?

Ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi oznaczało, że mimo wszystko komuś udało się spóźnić na przedstawienie i teraz niezbyt zręcznie próbował pozostać niezauważony. Że za coś takiego ludzie nie byli karani! Zupełnie jakby i bez podobnego głąba nie miał dość powodów do zdenerwowania. Czy nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że właśnie przeżywa osobisty dramat?!

Bugs ze złością zerknął w kierunku przejścia i niemalże oniemiał, widząc przemykającego pod ścianą Daffy'ego. Z jednej strony miał ochotę nakopać mu do dupy za tak nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie jak ignorowanie oficjalnego zakazu wydanego przez dyrektora i tym samym ryzykowanie przedłużenia kary, z drugiej zaś… Był niezmiernie szczęśliwy, widząc go tutaj. Teraz, gdy byli już w komplecie, wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak być powinno.

 

* * *

 

 

1 _c'est terrible_ – fr. 'to okropne'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi końcowe:  
> 1\. Pomysł z perłami bezczelnie zaczerpnęłam z serialu "Looney Tunes Show".   
> 2\. Mohinga pochodzi z cudownego cyklu powieści space opera "Imperium Człowieka" ("Marsz Wgłąb Lądu", "Marsz Ku Morzu", "Marsz Ku Gwiazdom", "Nas Niewielu") autorstwa Davida Webera i Johna Ringo. Polecam :)


	3. Calling All Cars

**# DZIEŃ DZISIEJSZY #**

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po obudzeniu się, było przekręcenie do Pepe. Co prawda miał niejasne wrażenie, że ten może o tej porze jeszcze spać, jednak też wolał nie marnować zbyt wiele czasu – _musiał_ dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, zanim Daffy znowu zdoła wymyślić coś durnego. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, co konkretnie jego genialny inaczej współlokator mógłby uczynić, niemniej zwyczajnie wolał nie kusić losu.

– _Nie, nie widziałem się z nim._ – Le Pew nie wydawał się być w jakikolwiek sposób poruszony całą sprawą, co nie było niczym niezwykłym. Z natury był niezwykle łagodny i ożywiał się w jakiś widoczny sposób jedynie w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie przedstawicielek płci pięknej: – _A powinienem?_ – spytał uprzejmie.

– Nie… Miałam po prostu nadzieję, że przez przypadek wpadliście na siebie i masz przynajmniej cień podejrzeń, co mógł tam robić. – Westchnął opierając czoło o blat stołu, na którym leżała jego komórka. Chwała temu, kto wymyślił tryb głośnomówiący: – Bo nie chce mi powiedzieć, a mam wrażenie, że znowu się w coś wpakował.

– _Hmmm… Non, nie mam pomysłu._ – Pepe zamyślił się na kilka sekund, mrucząc cicho pod nosem: – _Może kogoś odwiedził? Chyba jego rodzina tutaj mieszka…_

– Znalazłem u niego w kieszeni wizytówkę domu pogrzebowego. – Popatrzył na mocno już podniszczony kartonik: – Ale nie wiem, co nam to daje.

– _Podyktuj mi adres. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dam radę tam zajrzeć przed odlotem_ – zaoferował Le Pew: – J _eśli coś uda mi się ustalić, wpadnę do ciebie dziś wieczorem. Co ty na to?_

– Dzięki. Jesteś wielki. – Popatrzył na swój telefon z wdzięcznością, zupełnie jakby mogła ona drogą fal radiowych dotrzeć do adresata: – W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Usatysfakcjonowany wynikiem rozmowy, postanowił wreszcie zejść na dół i sprawdzić, jak się jego współlokator tego ranka miewa. Prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewał się go zastać na kanapie, czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie go poprzedniego wieczora zostawił, jednak przywitał go jedynie widok zwiniętego w kłąb koca oraz zrzuconych na podłogę poduszek. To nawet było smutne, jak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do syfu, jaki Drake robił dookoła siebie. Dawniej zanotowałby sobie, żeby mu za to wygarnąć, ale teraz… Mało co aż tak mu wisiało. Może dlatego, że nauczył się zmuszać go do sprzątania po sobie, zwyczajnie odmawiając dotykania wszystkiego, czego Daffy nie odłożył na miejsce. W związku z powyższym udało mu się pominąć stadium irytacji i od razu przeszedł do przeszukiwania domu. W teorii nie byłoby to pierwsze tajemnicze zniknięcie jego przyjaciela, jednak dość szybko udało mu się zdusić panikę w zalążku – zanim dojdzie do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel znowu prysnął z miasta, powinien ustalić, czy gdzieś na terenie willi nie znajduje się jego plecak. Może i wielu rzeczy o swoim współlokatorze nie wiedział, ale jeśli cokolwiek mógł o nim powiedzieć na pewno to to, że absolutnie _nigdzie_ się nie ruszy dobrowolnie bez swojego jedynego bagażu. Wprawdzie Bugs nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się znajduje wewnątrz zmaltretowanego do granic możliwości worka, niemniej póki co nie stanowiło to obiektu jego zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie bardziej był zainteresowany zlokalizowaniem opisywanego przedmiotu, czemu też poświęcił pełną godzinę. Po upływie tego czasu był zmuszony spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – plecak zniknął, a wraz z nim przepadł też jego właściciel.

* * *

Ponieważ dalej nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie mógłby Daffy'ego poszukać, ostatecznie postanowił pojechać do wytwórni – istniała nikła szansa, że któryś z ich licznych zatrudnionych tam znajomych będzie coś wiedział na temat miejsca pobytu tego bęcwała zatraconego. Wprawdzie nie za bardzo potrafił się zdecydować, którego z nich powinien przepytać na okoliczność w pierwszej kolejności, jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia. Jeśli się spręży, uda mu się obskoczyć wszystkich jeszcze tego samego dnia, w związku z czym kolejność traciła tutaj na znaczeniu.

Jako pierwszy nawinął mu się pod rękę Rody. Dawniej wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie jednym z najlepszych biegaczy, jakich ten kraj widział, jednak po dość poważnej kontuzji kolana musiał wycofać się ze świata sportu na zawsze. Media naturalnie lamentowały i przez parę miesięcy nakręcały chorą spiralę sztucznej żałoby, jednak sam Runner wydawał się być niemalże zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – dzięki temu nie musiał ani intensywnie trenować, ani latać po całym świecie, za to mógł pracować razem ze swoim najlepszym kumplem w osobie Speedy'ego. No i miał tutaj najwspanialszą (przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu) rozrywkę pod słońcem, jaką było maltretowania pana W. Coyote'a, najlepszego w całej wytwórni speca od efektów specjalnych. Obaj uczestniczyli w dość zwyczajnej dla siebie scence, polegającej na tym, że Wile usiłował wyjąć z rąk Rody'ego dość pokaźną paczkę, jednak goniec wciąż mu umykał, biegając dookoła niego ze złośliwością właściwą wyłącznie najbardziej zajadłym pięciolatkom.

– Co jest, doktorku? – zagadnął ich Bugs, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne: – Przeszkadzam w czymś?

– _Nie_ – odparł językiem migowym Coyote i przewrócił oczami, przy czym bezskutecznie próbował podstawić nogę wciąż szalejącemu Runnerowi. – _Raczej zastanawia mnie, co ty tutaj robisz._

– Daffy znowu jest na gigancie. – Westchnął ciężko, obserwując nierówne zmagania sprytu z szybkością: – Miałem nadzieję, że może ktoś z naszych wspólnych znajomych wie, gdzie jest teraz, lub dlaczego na litość kija ostatnio pojechał do San Francisco. Obie te informacje bardzo mnie interesują.

W tym momencie panowie zaprzestali swoich radosnych harców i spojrzeli po sobie, jakby usiłowali telepatycznie ustalić wspólną wersję zeznań. No chyba, że po prostu lubili sobie wymownie patrzeć w oczy bez dania racji, z nimi nigdy człowiek nie mógł być niczego pewien. Bugs zaczął mieć wrażenie, że albo zaczyna w sobie rozwijać jaką wyjątkowo złośliwą odmianę paranoi, albo jego przyjaciele z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu gremialnie robią go w balona. Na tym etapie jeszcze nie był pewien, ku której z tych wersji powinien się skłaniać, w związku z czym postanowił cierpliwie zaczekać, co też te dwa nygusy mu powiedzą.

– _Na pewno dalej jest w mieście_ – zakomunikował wreszcie Wile po czym wreszcie pochwycił swoją paczkę i przytulił ją do piersi jak skarb. Albo tarczę. Niestety, uniemożliwiało mu to dalsze porozumiewanie się ze światem, w związku z czym ustawił ją sobie pomiędzy nogami, mocno zaciskając na niej kostki: – _Jest ze mną i Sylwestrem ustawiony dzisiaj na piwo. Jednak po cholerę gdziekolwiek jeździł, pojęcia nie mam._

– Co za szczęście. – Z wdzięcznością wzniósł oczy ku niebu: – Dasz radę cokolwiek z niego wysępić?

– _Wolałbym nie szpiegować przyjaciół._ – spec od efektów zaczął kręcić, jednak Rody szturchnął go łokciem po nerkach: – _Dobra, dobra, spróbuję go podpytać. Może jak się urżnie, to coś sam zacznie paplać._

W każdych innych okolicznościach Bugs poczułby się tym informacjami przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu zaniepokojony. Co nie oznaczało, że zaznał jakiegokolwiek spokoju duszy – wprawdzie osobiście nie miał nic ani do Sylwka, ani też do Wile'a, ale to pod warunkiem, że działali _osobno_. Ich wspólne wypady do baru zwykle były tym, co poprzedzało konieczność wpłacenia kolejnej kaucji za Drake'a, bowiem kto jak kto, ale ów tercet egzotyczny nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed realizacją durnych pomysłów, zwłaszcza pod wpływem napojów wyskokowych. Niemniej, tym razem ich męski wieczorek mógł zaowocować tak bardzo potrzebnymi mu informacjami, więc był nawet gotów drugą noc z rzędu poświęcić grzaniu na znajomy komisariat.

* * *

– Cięcie! – zakomunikował reżyser przez megafon. – Mamy to. Koniec na dzisiaj.

Bugs odetchnął z ulgą, pozwalając armii charakteryzatorek, garderobianych oraz innych pracowników planu otoczyć go szczelnym kordonem i wykonać swe obowiązki. Zwykle podobne zabiegi wcale mu nie przeszkadzały i praktycznie ich nie zauważał, jednak akurat dzisiaj odrobinę mu się spieszyło, w związku z czym z trudem je wytrzymywał. Wiedział, że ci biedni ludzie nie są w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzialni za jego prywatny grafik i po prostu muszą zrobić to, co do nich należy, ale nadal...

Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak szybko nie jechał do domu. Wprawdzie logika podpowiadała mu, że co by nie zrobił, jeśli prawa fizyki wciąz działają jak powinny, Pepe zwyczajnie nie ma prawa zawitać w jego domu przed zapadnięciem zmroku, niemniej nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed pośpiechem. Niby jakoś niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego przyjaciel równie dobrze mógł niczego w San Francisco nie wskórać, niemniej żywił szczerą nadzieję, że tak się mimo wszystko nie stało. Bardzo chciał się wreszcie czegoś dowiedzieć i byłby szalenie wdzięczny losowi, gdyby nastąpiło to jeszcze _dzisiaj_.

Odrobinę się zdziwił, widząc stojącego przed lustrem w przedpokoju Daffy'ego, który ewidentnie starał się upodobnić do istoty ludzkiej. Efekty jego poczynań były, co tu dużo mówić, raczej marne, niemniej w jego przypadku samo podejmowanie prób zasługiwało na podziw i uznanie. Bugs z pewnym rozczuleniem pokręcił głową, nie bez trudu powstrzymując się przed uśmiechem, po czym podszedł do swego współlokatora.

– Wychodzisz? – zagadnął niewinnym tonem, w porę sobie przypominając, że teoretycznie o jego planach na wieczór wiedzieć nie powinien i wypadałoby wypaść na choć odrobinę zdziwionego.

– Aha. – Drake z trudem wyrwał sobie z włosów zaklinowany między sztywnymi jak druty pasmami grzebień i odrzucił go z niesmakiem: – Idziemy z Sylwkiem i Wilem na podryw.

– Sylwester jest żonaty – przypomniał mu z rozbawieniem, stając mu za plecami. – I dość bystry, by się domyślić, co mu żona zrobi, jeśli rzeczywiście się będzie do kogoś zalecał. A Coyote... W sumie nie wiem, co go łączy z Rodym, ale na tym etapie _boję_ się pytać. – Bunny wyciągnął z szuflady komody nieco rzadszy grzebień i przejął trud czesania swego współlokatora.

– Runner bawi się w psa ogrodnika. – Drake skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie i zajął się poprawianiem swych pereł: – Ani sam do niego nie uderza, ani nie daje mu uderzać do innych. Lubię gościa, ale nawet _ja_ uważam, że powinien się wreszcie ogarnąć.

– To nie takie proste, zrezygnować z czegoś, na czym nam zależy – mruknął, starając się nie urwać swemu przyjacielowi głowy.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętał, jak to jest gonić za ulotnym marzeniem, zaciskać zęby i poświęcać absolutnie _wszystko_ , by je spełnić. Gdyby z jakiegoś powodu zostało mu to uniemożliwione... Nie, wolał nawet nie myśleć o czymś takim. Chyba nigdy nie potrafiłby się do końca poddać.

– To bardzo łatwe, Bugs.

Ten... Ton był zdecydowanie niepokojący. Podobnie jak towarzyszące mu spojrzenie – czarne niczym bezdenna otchłań oraz ziejące podobnym chłodem i pustką. Chyba nigdy nie widział swego przyjaciela w takim stanie, w związku z czym nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć lub zrobić. Jakaś część jego jestestwa nakazywała mu posadzenie Daffy'ego na fotelu, owinięcie kocem oraz napojenie melisą, inna zaś podpowiadała, że jeśli nie pozwoli mu dzisiaj wyjść, być może niczego się nie dowie i nie będzie w stanie mu w ogóle pomóc. Nie był gotowy na podobną walkę, w związku z czym nie było mowy o szybkim w niej zwycięstwie.

– Dobra, będę leciał. – Nieświadomy rozterki swego kumpla Drake wymknął mu się spod rąk i podniósł z podłogi swój wierny plecak: – Nie będą na mnie w nieskończoność czekać. Dzięki za fryz, _mamo_.

Bugs odruchowo wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, usiłując go powstrzymać, jednak zawahał się. Być może wypuszczanie go akurat dziś w objęcia nocy jest trochę... Nieodpowiedzialne, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Zmęczyło go ciągłe przyklejanie plastrów na rany, których źródłem było coś położonego zbyt głęboko, by mógł tam sięgnąć bez odpowiedniej wiedzy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że odgłos zamykających się za jego przyjacielem drzwi odbił się echem tak głuchym, jakby wpadający na miejsce bolec zamka stanowił przypieczętowanie jakiegoś diabolicznego paktu, a nie był całkowicie normalnym zachowaniem niewinnego mechanizmu, który w żaden sposób nie był związany z ich coraz dziwniejszą i dziwniejszą relacją.

* * *

Dźwięk dzwonka dość gwałtownie wyrwał go z drzemki, w którą (nie wiedząc kiedy) zapadł podczas oglądania „Krainy Lodu”. W pierwszej chwili chciał zignorować nieproszonego gościa i na nowo udać się do krainy sennych marzeń, potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież, do cholery, spodziewa się wizyty! Susem godnym najzręczniejszej pantery dopadł drzwi i otworzył je nawet bez wyglądania na zewnątrz, co w gruncie rzeczy nie należało do najrozsądniejszych rozwiązań. Niemalże kwiknął ze szczęścia, widząc stojącego na progu Pepe, jednak zdołał się przed owym odruchem powstrzymać. Za to pamiętał, by sięgnąć do stojącej na komodzie miski z miętówkami i jedną z nich wpakować do ust swego przyjaciela w tej samej chwili, w której ten je otworzył celem przywitania się. Le Pew od zawsze miał iście morderczy oddech, a jego suto okraszona czosnkiem dieta oraz palone nałogowo papierosy wcale nie popoprawiały sprawy. Właśnie dlatego każdy członek ich grona zawsze miał przy sobie choćby gumę do żucia lub jakieś inne środki odświeżające wyziewy z paszczy – inaczej zwyczajnie nie dało się wytrzymać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Póki co, oni nie mieli w związku z niniejszą sytuacją żadnych skrupułów, zaś sam Pepe ani razu nie zająknął się na ten temat, prawdopodobnie upatrując w ich zachowaniu jakiegoś amerykańskiego zwyczaju, którego najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zrozumie.

– _Bonsoir 1_. – Francuz rozgryzł wetkniętego mu cukierka i spokojnie wszedł do środka: – Mam wieści, _mon ami_.

– Jesteś cudem. – Bugs uprzejmie zszedł mu z drogi i od razu ruszył w stronę kuchni: – Herbaty? Kawy? Wody?

– _Non, merci_. – Le Pew z właściwą sobie łagodnością pokręcił głową i zasiadł na fotelu w salonie: – Wybacz mi brak towarzyskiego nastroju, ale jestem zmęczony i chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. – To powiedziawszy wyjął zza pazuchy niewielki notes i zaczął przerzucać jego cienkie, nieco sfatygowane kartki: – Przy okazji, Lola bardzo intensywnie usiłuje się ze mną porozumieć, ale telefonuje zawsze, gdy akurat nie mogę odebrać, a kiedy oddzwaniam, z kolei ona nie podnosi słuchawki. Wiesz przypadkiem, o co może jej chodzić?

– Bladego pojęcia nie mam – odparł po chwili namysłu, choć gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy zamigotało mu światełko alarmowe. Z czymś mu się Lola w tym wszystkim jakby kojarzyła, tylko nie bardzo potrafił sobie przypomnieć, o jakie konkretnie zdarzenie chodzi... Coś kiedyś powiedziała? Tylko co to mogło być?...

_Żebyś się nie zdziwił..._

– Trudno. – Pepe wzruszył ramionami: – Jutro do niej przekręcę. Co to ja... Ach, tak. Byłem w tym domu pogrzebowym. Wyobraź sobie, że pracuje tam niezwykle miła młoda dama, prawdziwy anioł, choć straszliwie zakatarzony. – Bunny wolał go nie uświadamiać, że tylko zapalenie zatok może sprawić, iż jakakolwiek przedstawicielka płci pięknej będzie podatna na jego urok przy spotkaniu oddechem w oddech: – Po krótkiej chwili subtelnej perswazji powiedziała mi, że nasz _ami_ brał udział w ceremonii pochówku niejakiej... A, tu mam zapisane. Daisy Drake. Obawiam się, że była to niestety jego _m_ _è_ _re_ 2.

Bugs nie był gotów na coś takiego. Fakt, uczestnictwo instytucji zajmującej się grzebaniem zmarłych naturalnie sugerowało coś podobnego, niemniej usłyszenie tego wciąż pozostawało dlań szokiem. Znali się z Daffym ile? Czternaście lat? Co najmniej siedem może nawet osiem (o zgrozo!) mieszkali pod jednym dachem i widywali się w zasadzie _codziennie_ , dzielili przestrzeń życiową, lodówkę i jakieś milion zainteresowań. Bez wątpienia mogli się nawzajem nazywać przyjaciółmi, choć fakt, ich relacja zasługiwała na miano jedynej w swoim rodzaju. I właśnie dowiedział się, że Drake nie tylko jemu, ale też najprawdopodobniej _nikomu_ ze swych znajomych słowem się nie zająknął o tym, że właśnie umarła mu matka. Bunny nie miał pojęcia, jak świadczy to o reszcie ich grona towarzyskiego, ale o nim samym na pewnie nie najlepiej.

– Jasna cholera... – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Szlag by to...

– Więcej nie udało mi się z niej wyciągnąć. Nie sądzę też, by wiedziała coś ponadto. – Le Pew poklepał go po ramieniu: – Jeśli to pomoże, ja też byłem w szoku, po prostu miałem więcej czasu, żeby się z nim oswoić.

– Dzięki. – Popatrzył na niego z pewną wdzięcznością, choć właśnie pozyskane informacje nie uszczęśliwiły go w bodaj najmniejszym stopniu. Wręcz przeciwnie: – Po prostu... Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem teraz zrobić.

– Słuchaj, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale... Może jednak porozmawiasz z _nim_? – Ton Francuza jak zwykle wyzuty był ze wszelkiej złośliwości, jednak można było odnieść wrażenie, że tym razem miał on jakiś odrobinę bardziej zdecydowany wydźwięk niż zazwyczaj: – Istnieje szansa, że choć raz coś powie.

– No to na pewno nie _teraz_. – Westchnął ciężko, zaciskając palce na włosach za uszami: – Poszedł z Sylwkiem i Wilem do baru...

W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo powinien się martwić. Niestabilny emocjonalnie Daffy, jego dwóch zwichrowanych psychicznie kumpli oraz dostęp do alkoholu. To się zwyczajnie _musiało_ źle skończyć!

– Pepe, bardzo cię przepraszam, ale właśnie zrozumiałem, że MUSZĘ wyjść. – Gwałtowanie poderwał się z miejsca, gorączkowo rozważają wszystkie dostępne opcje: – I to natychmiast.

– Nic się nie stało. – Le Pew podniósł się z fotela, niespiesznie poprawiając swój firmowy biały szalik, po czym sam odprowadził się do wyjścia: – Przecież mówiłem, że i tak nie mogę zbyt długo zostać. _À bientôt et bonne chance_ 3.

– Mam u ciebie dług! – krzyknął za nim. – I to wielki!

Jeszcze w drodze do samochodu wybrał numer swej znajomej komendy. Wprawdzie noc była jeszcze bardzo młoda i wątpliwym było, by jego kumple już zdążyli wylądować w areszcie, niemniej ta trójka była zdolna do praktycznie wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach. A że przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony...

– _Nie, jeszcze nic, ten tego, nie zmalowali._ – Leghorn był wyraźnie rozbawiony, choć miał dość taktu, by się na razie powstrzymywać od ryknięcia śmiechem: – _A przynajmniej póki co nie miałem żadnego zgłoszenia, które by do nich pasowało._

– Doskonale. – Odetchnął z ulgą, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

– _Mam ci przypominać o, ten tego, zagrożeniach związanych z rozmawianiem przez telefon podczas prowadzenia pojazdów?_

– … Już się rozłączam – mruknął potulnie, odruchowo kuląc się w sobie. – Bardzo dziękuję, panie władzo.

– _Nie ma za co, Bugs._ – Policjant zaśmiał się rubasznie: – _Po prostu ich znajdź, zanim JA będę musiał to zrobić._

Po zakończonym połączeniu Bunny spróbował sobie przypomnieć zapamiętane nie wiedzieć kiedy nazwy i adresy odwiedzanych przez jego kumpli barów i z piskiem opon ruszył ku najbliższemu z nich. Wprawdzie starożytna mądrość głosiła, że to, czego szukasz, zawsze jest w _ostatnim_ miejscu, do którego zajrzysz, jednak od czegoś musiał zacząć. Poza tym, nawet jeśli usiłował zgarnąć trzech pijanych w czarnoziem ekscentryków, z których każdy stanowił ludzki ekwiwalent bomby zegarowej z chimerycznym zapalnikiem, wolał w proces odnalezienia ich wprowadzić przynajmniej namiastkę logiki i porządku. Niech przynajmniej jedna osoba w tym towarzystwie zachowuje się z sensem! Wprawdzie zwykle wolał nie przyjmować na siebie tej niewdzięcznej roli powierzając ją komu innemu (zazwyczaj Loli), ale cóż, tym razem większego wyboru nie miał.

W pierwszym barze ich oczywiście nie znalazł. W drugim również. W trzecim dla odmiany poinformowano go, że owszem, byli, ale poszli sobie już jakiś czas temu w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Czwarty, piąty i szósty pub znów stanowiły przysłowiową kulę w płot, za to siódemka po raz kolejny potwierdziła swą renomę szczęśliwej liczby, bowiem ponownie wpadł na trop swych Trzech Muszkieterów. Wprawdzie nie najświeższy, ale co tam, przynajmniej tym razem barmanka zapamiętała, w którą stronę skręcili po wyjściu, ułatwiając mu tym samym obranie właściwego kierunku. Po pokonaniu kilku przecznic wreszcie, _wreszcie_ udało mu się na nich trafić, choć musiał przyznać, że malująca się przed jego oczami scena była... Dość niecodzienna.

Obdarzony fantastyczną kondycją, ale za to mikrą posturą Rody usiłował wepchnąć do samochodu pijanego jak szpadel Wile'a tak, by żadna z patykowatych kończyn Coyote'a nie wystawała na zewnątrz maleńkiego autka. Ów spektakl z pewnym rozbawieniem obserwował zaskakująco przytomny Sylwester, który jako jedyny wśród obecnego tu grona rzadko doprowadzał się do stanu szmaty podłogowej. Jedni twierdzili, że po wstąpieniu w związek małżeński jego połowica zwyczajnie mu obcięła jaja i zrobił się miękki, inni zaś utrzymywali, że to właśnie zbawienny wpływ rzeczonej ślubnej (jak ją Sylwek zwykł określać) pomagał mu trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Niezależnie do tego, co było prawdą (zapewne oba po trochu), Bugs od lat nie widział go tak całkiem pijanego, co najwyżej odrobinę szumiało mu w głowie. Obraz dopełniał siedzący na dachu wspomnianego samochodu Daffy, który z ponurą determinacją usiłował samodzielnie wykończyć butelkę tequili, co przy jego tolerancji alkoholu zwyczajnie nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

– Czołem, Bugs. – Sylwek pomachał mu na powitanie: – Po ciebie też dzwoniłem?

– Nie, ja tu z inicjatywą prywatną. Rozumiem, że to ty go ściągnąłeś? – Gestem wskazał kończącego swe skomplikowane zabiegi anatomiczno-przestrzenne Runnera.

– Taryfiarze nie chcą nas już brać. – Padła beznamiętna odpowiedź: – A sam obu tych pijaków nie dam rady odstawić do domów.

– … Też bym się tego nie podjął.

W tym momencie Rody zagwizdał cicho, zwracając tym samym na siebie ich uwagę. Gdy już obaj wyglądali na zainteresowanych jego osobą, popatrzył wymownym wzrokiem najpierw na Bugsa, a następnie na Drake'a, najwyraźniej oczekując, że jeden się z drugim złoży w komplet i odjadą stąd razem, oszczędzając mu kłopotów. Bunny skinął mu w odpowiedzi głową, po czym przystąpił do ściągania swego współlokatora z dachu. Ten na szczęście zdążył się do tego momentu zalać w pestkę i nie był zdolny do stawiania czynnego oporu, w związku z czym zapakowanie go do samochodu okazało się być zaskakująco proste. Jedyne kłopoty sprawiała trzymana przez niego niemalże pełna flaszka, której zawartości wystarczyło, by ochlapać wszystkich obecnych, oba wozy oraz chodnik, przy czym ten ostatni wydawał się mieć z tego powodu najmniejsze pretensje.

Bugs doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nic interesującego od swego przyjaciela raczej nie usłyszy i podziękował w myślach za szykujący mu się jutro wolny dzień. Nawet jeśli akurat on był trzeźwy jak świnia, wątpił, by starczyło mu jutro przytomności do brania udziału w zdjęciach do czegokolwiek, co nie było filmem o zombie. Cóż, zgodnie ze swym życzeniem dowiedział się dzisiaj interesujących rzeczy, więc może sobie zrobić dzień przerwy w swoim małym śledztwie. Kto wie, może dzięki chwili względnego spokoju uda mu się dojść do jakiś sensownych wniosków?

 

* * *

 

 

1 _bonsoir_ , fr. 'dobry wieczór'

2 _m_ _è_ _re_ , fr. 'matka'

3 _à_ _bient_ _ô_ _t et bonne chance_ , fr. 'do zobaczenia i powodzenia'

 


	4. The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down

**# DZIESIĘĆ LAT TEMU #**

– Aktorstwo? – Lola puściła balona z gumy do żucia, który pękł z donośnym hukiem: – Ambitnie. Ale powinieneś się dostać, w końcu jesteś świetny.

Było to ostatnie popołudnie, jakie wszyscy razem spędzali w szkole. Przez te cztery lata zdarzyło się wiele rzeczy, tak dobrych jak i złych. Do ich radosnego grona najlepsiejszych przyjaciół dołączyli słodki niczym ulepek Tweety o anielskim głosie i planach kariery piosenkarza oraz małomówna, niemniej niezwykle zabawna gwiazda szkolnej drużyny lekkoatletycznej w osobie Rody'ego Runnera, niezrównanego sprintera. Z gorszych rzeczy natomiast… Cóż, na pewno trudny do zaakceptowania był fakt, że Daffy nie ukończy szkoły razem z nimi – w zeszłym roku nie udało mu się zdać z klasy do klasy i musiał zaliczać repetę. Brak jego nieco irytującej obecności podczas zajęć z jakiegoś powodu wyprowadzał Bugsa z równowagi, uwierając go jak drzazga, do której nie potrafił dosięgnąć. Nie chodziło o to, że czuł się w jakikolwiek sposób za tę sytuację odpowiedzialny – bądź co bądź nie zabraniał Drake'owi się uczyć, jak na licealistę przystało, czyż nie? Niemniej, miał to dziwne poczucie, że być może mógł zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko w milczeniu obserwować wybryki swego ulubionego kolegi. W końcu jako przyjaciel powinien się choć raz wykazać inicjatywą i przynajmniej _spróbować_ nakłonić go do trochę bardziej odpowiedzialnego zachowania. Ale nie. Wolał pozostać bezczynny i trwać w przekonaniu, że nie ma obowiązku mieszać się w cudze sprawy. Czego z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i bardziej żałował.

– Ja-ja-ja t-też zda-da-daję do fi-fi-filmówki. – Porky aż pokraśniał, wypinając dumnie pierś: – N-n-na orga ga ganizację pro-o-odukcji.

– _Buena idea, mi amigo_! – Gonzales aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu.

– Masz nawet większe szanse niż ja! – Bunny poklepał go po plecach: – Jesteś chyba najbardziej poukładaną osobą, jaką znam.

– Ja na razie wracam do Francji. – Pepe zwinął torbę po kanapce w kulkę i wrzucił ją do kosza na śmieci: – Odwiedzę rodzinę i stare kąty. Potem pewnie tu wrócę, ale nie wiem, co będę robił. A ty Lola?

– Dostałam stypendium sportowe. – Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem: – Wybiorę uniwerek z najlepszą drużyną koszykarską, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałam się na żaden konkretny kierunek. Ty Speedy idziesz do roboty?

– _Si_ – odparł zapytany. – Chcę wreszcie pomóc mamie i rodzeństwu. Ktoś musi w tym domu zarabiać!

Daffy przez całą tę rozmowę milczał, przeglądając jakieś zebrane nie wiadomo gdzie ulotki, zupełnie jakby ich plany zupełnie go nie obchodziły. Ostatnimi czasy ciężko było dociec, co się dzieje w jego głowie – niekiedy wydawał się być dokładnie taki sam jak zwykle, innymi razy bez konkretnego powodu wpadał w złość i nie odzywał się do nich przez parę dni. Nikt nie był do końca pewien, czy znowu wpakował się w jakieś tarapaty, czy po prostu w ten sposób okazywał niezadowolenie związane ze zbliżającym się coraz większymi krokami rozstaniem, jednak ta sytuacja powoli robiła się bardziej i bardziej męcząca. Ciężko jest w końcu wytrzymać towarzystwo osoby, której reakcje były równie możliwe do przewidzenia, co zachowanie kopniętej w tyłek koziółki.

Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że (odrobinę wbrew sobie) Bugs już zaczynał za nim tęsknić – za kilka dni bezpowrotnie stracą możliwość, by się codziennie widywać, jeść razem drugie śniadanie i razem wpadać w kłopoty. Teraz już wszyscy byli dorosłymi, odpowiedzialnymi ludźmi, którzy musieli się zająć swoimi sprawami, raz na zawsze porzucając dziecięce zachcianki. Koniec roku szkolnego miał być dla nich wszystkich końcem pewnego etapu w życiu i Bunny miał coraz bardziej dojmujące poczucie, że może się okazać również końcem ich przyjaźni.

**# DZIEWIĘĆ LAT TEMU #**

Praca w kawiarni może nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń, jednak Bugs nie miał na co narzekać. Jako usiłujący opłacić czesne student powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle ma jakąś robotę, nie wspominając o takiej, która mu umożliwia pogodzenie nauki z zarabianiem na życie. Prawdopodobnie nie musiałby aż tak harować, gdyby nie wyprowadził się od rodziców, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nadszedł czas, aby się wreszcie usamodzielnić i zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. Wprawdzie taki układ pozostawiał mu mało czasu na tak zwane życie prywatne, ale cóż, pewne poświęcenia były konieczne. Naturalnie tęsknił za swoimi znajomymi z liceum, których nie widział już prawie rok, jednak nie miał do nich o to pretensji – tak jak i on byli zajęci, być może część z nich nawet bardziej, niż on sam. Dlatego też mało nie podskoczył z radości na widok Loli, która z gracją kotki wsunęła się do lokalu tuż przed końcem jego zmiany.

– Co jest, doktorku? – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, stawiając na ziemi torbę sportową i plecak.

– Lola, cześć! – Uścisnął jej dłoń na powitanie: – Kopę lat! Co u ciebie?

– Ech, to i owo. Kiedy kończysz?

– Za dziesięć minut. Dasz radę poczekać?

Dała radę. Najszybciej jak potrafił uporał się ze wszystkim i razem ruszyli w dół ulicy, kierując swe kroki w stronę kampusu filmówki, gdzie za godzinę rozpoczynał zajęcia. W trakcie rozmowy okazało się, że Lola była w mieście tylko przejazdem, bowiem jej uniwersytecka drużyna koszykówki rozgrywała tutaj jeden z meczy, jednak miała dość czasu, by zajść do swoich starych kumpli. Trochę go tym zawstydziła – ona potrafiła wygospodarować kilka minut dla przyjaciół, a on nie? Powinien przemyśleć swoje zachowanie i priorytety.

– W życiu nie musiałam tak harować. – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową: – Ale taki jest właśnie poważny sport. Nie zrezygnowałabym z tego za nic w świecie.

– Słusznie. – Z kieszeni marynarki wyjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne: – Jesteś za dobra, by się łatwo poddawać.

– Pochlebca. – Szturchnęła go lekko łokciem: – Teraz moja kolej na komplementy. Fajnie ci wyszedł ten ostatni epizod w serialu. Normalnie nie oglądam takiego badziewia, ale jak mi wysłałeś tego maila, to specjalnie sobie nagrałam cały odcinek.

– Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się skromnie: – Nie wiem, czy jeszcze mnie tam zaangażują, ale… No, nie ma co zapeszać. Spotkałaś już Porky'ego?

– Tak. – Kiwnęła energicznie głową: – Wspominał, że załapał się na fajne praktyki w studiu filmowym. Mówi, że to zwykły fart, ale po mojemu to ciężko tyrał, żeby się tam wkręcić.

– I masz rację. Strasznie się cieszę. – Westchnął: – A wiesz co z resztą? Jakoś straciłem z nimi kontakt. Fajnie by było się spotkać w okolicach Gwiazdki albo chociaż Nowego Roku…

– Prędzej to drugie. Święta są bardziej, no wiesz, _rodzinne_. – Odrzuciła niesforny kucyk na plecy i poprawiła suwak bluzy. Wprawdzie Los Angeles było znane ze swego ciepłego klimatu, ale mimo wszystko mieli początek grudnia: – Powinnam znaleźć trochę czasu żeby znowu przyjechać. Niech pomyślę… Speedy'ego spotkałam wczoraj i dał mi swój nowy numer telefonu. Zgubił komórkę jakiś czas temu, a wraz z nią wszystkie kontakty. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

– To dlatego nie odpowiadał na moje SMS-y! – Jeden powód do wyrzutów sumienia mniej.

– Raczej tak – zgodziła się. – Pepe wrócił z Francji i z miejsca załapał się jako model. Nic dziwnego, połowa babek w Los Angeles na niego leci. Tweety śpiewa w chórze, później dam ci jego maila, bo telefonu prawie wcale nie odbiera. Rody z Gonzalesem założyli jakąś spółkę i razem pracują jako gońce w którejś z wytwórni, wyleciało mi z głowy, w której…Chyba w tej samej, gdzie Porky ma praktyki, ale łba sobie uciąć nie dam.

– A… – Nie wiedział, czemu tak trudno mu zadać to pytanie: – Co z Daffym?

– Nie wiesz? – Popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem: – Myślałam, że jeśli ktokolwiek ma na niego namiary, to tylko ty.

Powtórka z rozrywki…

– Jak to? – Zmarszczył brwi: – A Tweety i Rody, przecież kończył razem z nimi…

– … Nie kończył. – Pokręciła energicznie głową: – Rzucił liceum i nie wrócił na ostatni rok. Nikt nie ma bladego pojęcia, gdzie teraz jest.

Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go zdzielił łopatą w twarz i aż musiał przystanąć, by przetrawić tę informację. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zrobiło mu się w środku coś tak strasznego, że na chwilę zapomniał jak się w ogóle myśli i oddycha. Do tej pory żył w błogim przeświadczeniu, że jego dawny kumpel jakoś tam sobie radzi i nie ma czasu na wizyty towarzyskie, jednak teraz się właśnie dowiedział, że wcale nie musi tak być. Oczywiście było na tym łez padole bardzo wielu ludzi, którzy nie skończyli ogólniaka i jakoś z tym żyli, ale Drake miał tendencję do pakowania się w kłopoty za każdym razem, gdy ktoś spuszczał z niego wzrok na dłużej niż dobę. Aż strach pomyśleć, w co zdołał się wpakować mając do dyspozycji cały ostatni rok…

– Wszystko w porządku? – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu: – Strasznie zbladłeś. Może chcesz usiąść?

– Nie, nie. – Wziął głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić: – Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się tego.

– Serio? Bo ja tak. – Przewróciła oczami: – To dość naturalne, że gdy przestałeś go pilnować, od razu zaczął nawalać.

– Nigdy go ani nie pilnowałem, ani do niczego nie zmuszałem – obruszył się, poprawiając poły marynarki. – Zawsze robił dokładnie to, co chciał.

– Być może. – Wzruszyła ramionami, ewidentnie tracąc powoli cierpliwość do tej rozmowy: – Ale przy tobie naprawdę chciał być lepszy. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale sama twoja obecność mu wystarczyła, żeby minimalnie częściej ogarniać.

Nie był pewien, czy chciał to wiedzieć. Dalej nie obarczało go to odpowiedzialnością za tego gałgana, ale do tej pory lubił myśleć, że nie stanowi w jego życiu bodźca na tyle istotnego, by cokolwiek od niego zależało. Nie wtrącał się w prywatne sprawy Daffy'ego, co miało go skutecznie zabezpieczyć przed staniem się ich integralną częścią. W którymś miejscu ten system zawiódł i teraz się nagle dowiadywał, że był dla Drake'a kimś o wiele ważniejszym, niż tylko serdecznym kolegą ze szkoły. Jakoś dziwnie go ta myśl uwierała – przez nią miał teraz wrażenie, jakby coś mu prześlizgnęło się między palcami, zanim zdążył się zorientować, że należało to jak najszybciej pochwycić. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić z tym uczuciem i, prawdę powiedziawszy, najchętniej by się go w miarę szybko pozbył, choć nie sądził, by było to takie proste…

* * *

Dobrze było mieć odrobinę wolnego, zwłaszcza, gdy miasto musiało przetrwać najgorszą tej zimy ulewę. Nigdy nie przepadał za deszczem, dlatego też niepomiernie się cieszył, że tak dla odmiany nie musi dzisiaj nigdzie wychodzić. Większą część dnia spędził zawinięty w koc na fotelu, przeglądając na laptopie przysłane mu przez Rody'ego zdjęcia z imprezy noworocznej. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że może mu tak bardzo brakować tych wszystkich wariatów i prawie się popłakał, kiedy musieli już sobie iść. Dopiero mając ich wszystkich u siebie w mieszkaniu uświadomił sobie, jak samotny się czuł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, jak bardzo brakowało mu kogoś serdecznego u jego boku. Wprawdzie wiedział, że właśnie taka jest cena samodzielnego życia oraz spełniania marzeń, jednak wcześniej nie odczuwał jej tak boleśnie. Podobnie jak do tej pory prawie nie zauważał braku Daffy'ego w swoim otoczeniu. Nie było go, to go nie było, nie miał potrzeby nad tym się głębiej zastanawiać. Jednak siedząc ze wszystkimi starymi znajomymi, z którymi mógł powspominać dawne czasy, wreszcie dostrzegł, jak bardzo bolesna jest pozostawiona przez jego przyjaciela luka. Wszystkie historie, jakie sobie opowiadali, najlepsze numery i kawały, epickie akcje i przygody, jakie przeżyli w liceum, zawierały w sobie jego wiecznie irytującą, a jednak nieodzowną obecność. Brak jego rechotu w chóralnych wybuchach śmiechu był tak wyraźny, że Bugsowi głos prawie zamierał w gardle. A dzisiaj pół dnia odruchowo szukał go wzrokiem na każdej fotografii, choć wiedział, że nie ma prawa go tam ujrzeć.

Cholera.

Prawie podskoczył, słysząc nieco skrzekliwy dżingiel swojego dzwonka do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj niczyich wizyt i byłby szczerze zdumiony, gdyby komuś chciało się biegać w deszczu tylko po to, by stanąć w jego progu. Pewnie któryś z sąsiadów zamierzał pożyczyć cukru albo coś w tym stylu – sam też wolałby iść po prośbie niż w taką pogodę wychodzić do spożywczaka.

– W czym mogę… – Otworzył drzwi i dosłownie znieruchomiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Na korytarzu stał nie kto inny jak tylko Drake we własnej osobie. Miał dłuższe włosy niż rok temu, głębokie cienie pod oczami i woda dosłownie lała się z niego strumieniami, jednak nie można było go nie rozpoznać. Może i trochę się zmienił, jednak większość jego postaci pozostała dokładnie taka sama jak w liceum, wciąż bowiem był dość szczupłym, odrobinę przypominającym stracha na wróble młodym człowiekiem, którego ubrania stanowiły konglomerat wszystkiego, czego nikt inny nigdy by na siebie nie założył. Podobnie jego charakter nie uległ najmniejszym modyfikacjom – tylko on potrafiłby najpierw na osiemnaście miesięcy dosłownie zapaść się pod ziemię, a następnie wpaść z wizytą bez jakiejkolwiek zapowiedzi.

– Przenocujesz mnie? – Dopiero teraz Bugs zauważył leżący przy jego nogach obszarpany plecak.

– Jasne. – Gestem zaprosił go do środka, udając, że nie widzi gromadzących się na parkiecie kałuż: – Ręczniki są w łazience. Chcesz coś zjeść?

– Jak coś masz, to chętnie. – Daffy rzucił nonszalancko swój nikły bagaż na ziemię i rozejrzał się dookoła, zupełnie jakby był u siebie.

Aż do tej chwili Bunny sądził, że ucieszy się na widok starego kumpla, jednak teraz nie był pewien, co myśleć. Tak, dobrze go było widzieć oraz mieć pewność, że jest cały, zdrowy i nie w więzieniu, jednak miał do niego tyle pytań, że nie wiedział, od którego powinien w pierwszej kolejności zacząć. Poza tym, właśnie sobie zaczynał przypominać o wszystkich irytujących nawykach Drake'a, takich jak zapominanie o zdjęciu butów przy wchodzeniu do cudzego mieszkania oraz robienie dookoła siebie niemalże niemożliwego do poskromienia bałaganu, co wcale nie poprawiało mu nastroju.

– Jak mnie znalazłeś? – spytał w końcu, nastawiając wodę na herbatę.

– Hm? – Daffy oderwał się na chwilę od podziwiania wzorku na dywanie: – Speedy dał mi twój adres. Natknąłem się na niego parę dni temu na dworcu.

– To gdzieś ty do tej pory spał? – Popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Tu i tam. – Drake wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i zaczął się bawić swoim naszyjnikiem: – Hej, masz wszystkie części _Gwiezdnych Wojen_?

– Aha. – Pokiwał głową, czując, że wyciągnięcie z niego konkretów zajmie trochę czasu: – Chcesz obejrzeć?

**# OSIEM LAT TEMU #**

Bardzo szybko okazało się, że niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał Daffy'ego pozbyć, ten wcześniej czy później i tak znowu znajdzie się na jego progu. Powiedzieć, że forsa się go nie trzymała, to niedowiedzenie miesiąca – każda robota, której by się nie imał, wcześniej czy później okazywała się być kompletnym niewypałem, zwłaszcza, jeśli sam ją sobie organizował. W takim układzie płacenie czynszu kompletnie mu nie wychodziło, przez co niemalże co miesiąc lądował na ulicy. Naturalnie początkowo był zbyt dumny, by komukolwiek o tym wspominać – w końcu _nigdy_ nie potrafił się przyznać do porażki – jednak z biegiem czasu miał coraz mniej sił na udawanie samowystarczalnego człowieka sukcesu. Ostatecznie Bugs się poddał i pozwolił mu na stałe mieszkać u siebie, choć wiedział, że raczej wielkiego pożytku z niego miał nie będzie. Drake był fatalnym współlokatorem, zarówno pod względem finansowym jak i obyczajowym, doprowadzając swego kumpla do czarnej rozpaczy średnio raz na tydzień, jednak jakimś cudem zawsze udawało mu się gospodarza ugłaskać. Wprawdzie marną to było rekompensatą za problemy, jakich przysparzał, jednak cóż, nie było to nic nowego. Na jego szczęście Bugs zdecydowanie wolał mieć go na oku, niż mieć święty spokój. Może i Daffy dalej był wręcz skandalicznie nieodpowiedzialny, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że Lola miała rację – pod czujnym okiem swego najlepszego przyjaciela przynajmniej częściowo hamował swoje najbardziej szalone zapędy i pomysły.

Mimo że mieszkali razem już od dłuższego czasu, Bunny nadal się nie dowiedział, co też jego kumpel porabiał po rzuceniu liceum. Albo inaczej – dowiedział się aż za wiele. Drake opowiadał mu niestworzone historie o poszukiwaniu złota na Alasce, jakimś niemożliwie skomplikowanym biznesie łączącym w sobie telekomunikację z informatyką, polowaniu na duchy i upiory, pracy dziennikarza w podrzędnej redakcji, pływaniu kutrem po morzu oraz prowadzeniu luksusowego kurortu. Bugs szczerze wątpił w każde jego słowo i doszedł do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu wypytywać go o coś, o czym ewidentnie nie ma ochoty rozmawiać.

Był środek lata i całe Los Angeles miało dość absolutnie wszystkiego, zwłaszcza słońca. Fala upałów nie tyle nawiedziła miasto, ile brutalnie wgniotła je w ziemię, bezlitośnie lejąc żar na każdego nieszczęśnika, który miał pecha wyjść na ulicę. Żeby jeszcze Bunny musiał się zmagać jedynie ze skwarem, pewnie jakoś by to przeżył, ale jakoś tego właśnie dnia wszystko szło mu jak po grudzie. Najpierw musiał się użerać z wyjątkowo wrogo nastawionymi klientami, którzy byli tak rządni chłodnych napojów, że zapomnieli o podstawach dobrego wychowania, potem spóźnił się na zajęcia do najbardziej upierdliwego profesora, po drodze uświadomił sobie, że zostawił portfel oraz bilet miesięczny w domu i ostatecznie wracał do mieszkania na piechotę. Ostatnie, co mu było w tej chwili potrzebne, to bezużyteczny współlokator, który nie dość, że nie pomyślał o takich drobiazgach jak zrobienie zakupów tudzież przygotowanie obiadu, to jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu cały dywan zasłał wycinkami z gazet i starymi fotografiami.

– Daffy… – Miał wrażenie, że tym razem jednak wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok: – Co to ma być?

– Już jesteś. – Daffy nawet nie podniósł się z podłogi, kontynuując przeglądanie swoich zbiorów, co w sumie nie było najmniejszym nawet zaskoczeniem. Tylko on potrafił okazać podobną obojętność wobec krytycznego tonu swego otoczenia: – Jak uczelnia?

– _Pysznie_. – Ze złością rzucił torbę na krzesło i stanął nad nim, opierając ręce na biodrach: – Co to za bałagan, pytam się.

– Zobacz. – Kumpel podał mu jeden z nieco bardziej obszarpanych wycinków: – Pamiętam ten spektakl. Ta peruka powinna przejść do historii.

Bugs nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na antyczny już artykuł ze szkolnej gazetki chwalący jego debiut w „Wieczorze Trzech Króli”. W ogóle nie spodziewał się już nigdy w swoim życiu oglądać tego źle wydrukowanego zdjęcia, na którym cała trupa wyszła jakby miała poważne problemy na tle niedoboru żelaza we krwi. Dlaczego Drake zdecydował się wozić to ze sobą, przechodziło jego pojęcie, jednak nie był pewien, czy ma dość siły, by o tym porozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie powinien – w końcu nie co dzień człowiek odkrywał, że jego absolutnie nieprzydatny przyjaciel jest jednocześnie jego największym fanem. Ale było zbyt gorąco, żeby podejmował się tego wyzwania.

– Posprzątaj to. – Westchnął w końcu: – Muszę przygotować się do castingu i będę potrzebował trochę miejsca.

W tym momencie Daffy wreszcie przewrócił się na plecy i wbił w niego zaskakująco jak na siebie skupione, wręcz intensywne spojrzenie. Prawie całą skórę miał pokrytą potem, przez co jego dość tani i cienki podkoszulek przyklejał się doń aż nazbyt dokładnie. Pociemniałe od rumieńców policzki również były odrobinę wilgotnawe, podobnie jak lekko rozchylone usta, którymi usiłował wyłowić z gęstego, gorącego powietrza choć trochę tlenu. Krótkie, luźne szorty zrolowały mu się aż do pachwin zaskakująco długich nóg, które bezwładnie rozrzucił na boki, zajmując sobą prawie całą wolną przestrzeń na podłodze. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czegoś od swego przyjaciela chciał, może na coś czekał, może oba. Cała jego postać zdawała się aż lekko wibrować, zupełnie jakby coś konkretnego miało nastąpić, jednak Bugs był zbyt zmęczony, by bawić się w te jego głupie gry. Miał jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, w związku z czym nie starczyło mu cierpliwości na żadne zgadywanki.

– Jasne. – Drake wreszcie podniósł się do siadu, pieczołowicie zgarniając swoje papierki na kupkę: – Wychodzę. Chcesz coś ze sklepu?

– Lista wisi koło lodówki. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami: – Mógłbyś się nią czasem zainteresować.

– … OK. – Daffy wrzucił wszystkie wycinki do niewielkiego pudełka, które następnie schował do swego niemalże już doszczętnie zniszczonego plecaka.

Wkrótce potem zaskakująco pospiesznie wyszedł, pozostawiając Bugsa sam na sam ze scenariuszem oraz dziwnym, wręcz prztłaczającym poczuciem, że w tej rozmowie tak naprawdę chodziło o coś, co ani razu nie zostało powiedziane na głos. I do czego już nigdy nie uda mu się wrócić, niezależnie od tego, jak długo by Daffy'ego wypytywał.

Znowu.

**# SZEŚĆ LAT TEMU #**

Nie od dziś wiadomym było, że Drake stanowi dla siebie poważne zagrożenie, jednak w tej chwili po raz pierwszy Bugsowi przyszło do głowy, że może ono być wręcz śmiertelne. Ten facet najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kiedy powinien zamknąć dziób na kłódkę i tak dla odmiany nie odzywać się ani słowem, co mogło być całkiem niezłym wyjaśnieniem wielu obrażeń, jakie Bunny podziwiał na jego wiecznie zadowolonej z siebie gębie. Teraz było dokładnie tak samo – jako ten pyskaty Dawid stał przed obliczami nastającego nań stada Goliatów, obracając na języku słowa służące mu za kamienie.

Była już późna noc, gdy wreszcie wypełźli z przyjęcia urodzinowego Speedy'ego. O ich szybkonogim przyjacielu można było powiedzieć wiele bardzo pochlebnych rzeczy, jednak tego wieczora wszyscy zgodnie powtarzali, że potrafi urządzać imprezy jak nikt na świecie. Każdy spęd towarzyski, jaki przyszło mu w udziale organizować, zawsze zmieniał się w prawdziwą fiestę płynnie przechodzącą w istne bachanalia, o których cała dzielnica mówiła jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Jakim cudem ktokolwiek był w stanie przetrwać te prywatki, pozostawało zagadką, nad którą obaj nieraz się na głos zastanawiali. Niestety, nie dane im było sformułować żadnych konkretnych wniosków, bowiem z jednej z bocznych uliczek wyszli ku nim dość mocno umięśnieni panowie, którzy w kategorycznych, choć też bardzo prostych słowach zażądali od nich portfeli oraz telefonów.

Wszyscy normalnie ludzie w takiej sytuacji spełniłoby żądanie napastników i oddałoby wyżej wymienione dobra – w końcu nie były one cenniejsze niż życie i zdrowie. Część spróbowałaby się obronić, wezwać pomoc lub też uciec, które to rozwiązania niosły ze sobą pewien element ryzyka, jednak też należały do dość standardowych reakcji. Gdy jednak w oczach Daffy'ego zalśniły złośliwe ogniki, wiadomym się stało, że żadne typowe rozwiązania nie będą wchodziły tutaj w grę – jego przyjaciel zamierzał się posłużyć sprytem i złośliwością, by wykpić się z zaistniałej sytuacji. Być może, gdyby Bunny był lepszym człowiekiem, zastanowiłby się nad powstrzymaniem go przed podobnym krokiem, jednak nic podobnego nie miało nastąpić. Tak się bowiem składało, że wybrana przez jego towarzysza metoda była bardzo bliska sercu Bugsa.

– Ale chodzi panom o portfel czy jego zawartość? – Duffy zrobił minę niewiniątka, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że powinien się był zatrudnić w przemyśle rozrywkowym. Albo jako oszust: – Bo widzą panowie, tak się dziwnie składa, że portfel mam pusty, a jego zawartość noszę w kieszeni. To co panowie wybierają?

Pytanie to ewidentnie zabiło bandytom ćwieka i zmusiło ich do czegoś, czego zwykle woleli unikać – zastanowienia się. Wysiłek umysłowy, do jakiego ewidentnie nie nawykli, odcisnął na ich płynnie przechodzących w wygolone skalpy czołach okrutne piętno, nie przynosząc przy ty żadnych rezultatów.

– Dawaj portfel i nie fikaj, cwaniaku – warknął jeden z nich, po czym po krótkim namyśle dodał – Kurwa.

– Ależ służę uprzejmie. – Drake podał im żądany przedmiot z galanterią godną wersalskiego lokaja.

Jasnym było, co się teraz stanie. Miłośnicy anabolików zaraz sprawdzą swój łup i nawet mimo braku jakichkolwiek szarych komórek zorientują się, iż zostali najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobieni w balona, na co zareagują w jedyny sobie znany sposób – agresją. A konkretnie agresją skierowaną przeciwko stojącym przed nimi dwóm panom, z których każdy był w barach węższy niźli te barany w karku. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji była zawsze modna ucieczka, której kierunek ustalili za pomocą porozumiewawczych spojrzeń. Nim ich oprawcy zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, niedoszłe ofiary prysnęły im między nogami, złośliwie się przy tym uśmiechając.

Niestety, nie był to koniec ich kłopotów. Może i ich nowi „znajomi” byli powolni w zakresie kojarzenia faktów, ale aportować potrafili. Z miejsca ruszyli za nimi w pogoń, drąc przy tym niemiłosiernie mordy, zupełnie, jakby był ku temu jakiś sensowny powód.

– Są prawie jak Yosemite, prawda? – Bugs na wszelki wypadek nawet się nie obejrzał za siebie celem ustalenia jaki dystansu dokładnie ich dzieli od tych szumowin.

– On był mniejszy – zauważył kwaśno Drake, wpadając z poślizgiem w zakręt. – Teraz!

Gdy tylko wpadli za róg, Bunny przyciągnął sobie jeden z większych porzuconych tam kartonów, podczas gdy jego towarzysz najpierw wyjął z plecaka talię kart, a następnie rzucił mu swoją bluzę. Gdy depczący im po piętach panowie wreszcie wytoczyli się zza węgła, ich oczom okazali się nie poszukiwane przezeń ofiary, lecz całkiem spokojnie wyglądający wróżbita oraz jego klient. Dlaczego ktoś o tej porze miałby czytać przyszłość z kart, naturalnie im umknęło – byli zbyt zaskoczeni ulotnieniem się swych celów, by zastanawiać się nad podobnymi niuansami.

– E, wy. – Jeden z nich wykazał się posiadaniem przynajmniej szczątkowych resztek mózgu: – Widzieliście tutaj dwóch takich?

– Nie widzieliśmy nikogo, dobry panie – odparł Bugs, naśladując jakiś kompletnie idiotyczny akcent. – Ale może mogę wam z kart wywróżyć, gdzie poszli?

Najwyraźniej jego dość sprawne tasowanie talii przykuło ich uwagę, bowiem całą grupką podeszli do zaimprowizowanego stolika, z fascynacją, ale też nieufnością przyglądając się wyczynianym przez niego sztukom. Daffy w tym momencie zwinął im się za plecy, szykując drugą część planu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Bunny nigdy nie był pewien, jakim cudem udawało im się układać takie taktyki w biegu i to jeszcze bez zastosowania żadnej sensownej komunikacji poza porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami i wymownymi gestami. Być może to dlatego, że się po prostu bardzo dobrze znali.

Albo znali się już zbyt długo.

– Oooch, dobry panie, widzę, wszystko widzę. – Zaczął wykładać na karton przypadkowe karty, starając się przy tym jak najwięcej gestykulować: – Widzę... Widzę...

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć, że absolutnie nic nie widzi i wszyscy powinni w związku z tym iść do domu, cała alejka aż się zatrzęsła od huku wybuchających wewnątrz metalowego śmietnika petard. Cóż, jeśli idzie o robienie zamieszania oraz zwracanie uwagi, Drake zawsze był prawdziwym specjalistą, co po raz kolejny udowodnił. Ich prześladowcy byli w pierwszej chwili tak oszołomieni, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyli, iż tak wróżbita, jak i jego domniemany klient zwiali gdzie pieprz rośnie tuż pod ich przypominającymi kartofle nosami.

– Odczepili się wreszcie? – syknął Daffy, gdy zanurkowali między blok a zamknięty o tej porze kiosk z hot dogami. – No ile można?!

– Do upadłego – odparł, ostrożnie sprawdzając, czy dalej mają ogon. Niestety, okazało się, że ich napastnicy byli nie tylko durni, ale też szalenie uparci: – Masz jeszcze jakieś rekwizyty?

– Ja w tym plecaku mam _wszystko_.

Jak się okazało, w owo stwierdzenie wpisywały się również dwie skandalicznie krótkie spódniczki, tyleż samo platynowych peruk oraz niewielka kosmetyczka zawierająca w sobie ustrojstwa wymagane do zrobienia podstawowego makijażu. Wprawdzie w ciemnościach nocy trudno było im w miarę równo się umalować, jednak tak się dziwnie składało, że żaden z nich na podryw się nie wybierał. Osiągnięte przez nich efekty w stopniu zadowalającym upodobniły ich do średnio trzeźwych panienek wracających z zakrapianej imprezy, dzięki czemu wreszcie udało im się oddalić od tych przygłupów na tyle, by poczuć się w miarę bezpiecznie. Wprawdzie obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że spacerujące po zmroku kobiety stanowiły jeszcze bardziej łakomy kąsek niż ich standardowe wcielenia, jednak cóż, nic innego im nie przyszło do głów.

Niezależnie jednak od niebezpieczeństw, jakie potencjalnie mogły na nich czyhać, bijące w szaleńczym tempie serce oraz krążąca w żyłach adrenalina sprawiały, że obaj czuli się jak królowie tego miasta, niepokonani i wiecznie na szczycie. Bugs miał wrażenie, że cały świat jest gotów paść mu w każdej chwili do stóp, a w ich życiu nie ma miejsca na nic, poza pijaną przygodą nocą, pustymi ulicami sunącymi w świetle latarni i tym niezachwianym poczuciem, że tak długo, jak będą stać ramię w ramię, nie spotkają na swej drodze żadnej przeszkody, jakiej nie będą zdolni pokonać. Śmiejąc się jak wariat, ujął swego towarzysza pod ramię i zakręcił nim, mając w pogardzie, co inni mogli o nich pomyśleć. Byli wolni, byli młodzi i byli razem, więc nic innego się nie mogło liczyć.

Dopiero w progu mieszkania ów upojny nastrój prysł, gdy każdy z nich musiał się przygotować do snu, usiłując sobie przy okazji przypomnieć, co mają zaplanowane na jutro. Przynajmniej tak robił Bugs – musiał w końcu zawlec jutro swój niedospany tyłek na uczelnię. Daffy z kolei... Przez dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo, przyglądając mu się tym dziwnym, ni to pytającym, ni wyczekującym wzrokiem, zanim jednak padło jakiekolwiek pytanie, zniknął w łazience, spychając tę chwilę na stos wielu, wielu rzeczy, jakie miały być zbyt wcześnie zapomniane.

**# PIĘĆ LAT TEMU #**

Nie wierzył. Znaczy, _musiał_ wreszcie uwierzyć, bo oto trzymał w ręku dyplom, na który tak ciężko pracował, jednak wciąż jakoś nie potrafił utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że właśnie ukończył z wyróżnieniem studia aktorskie. Każdego dnia dosłownie harował jak wół, by ten sen się ziścił, odmawiał sobie niemalże wszystkich przyjemności i cały wolny czas poświęcał albo na pracę, albo na szlifowanie swych umiejętności, jednak teraz, gdy wreszcie został za to wszystko nagrodzony, czuł się jakby to wszystko mu się tylko przyśniło.

– Bugs! – Lola dosłownie uwiesiła mu się na szyi, piszcząc ze szczęścia jakby właśnie jej drużyna wygrała mistrzostwa: – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę!

– Gra-ra-ratulacje! – Porky, który skończył studia rok wcześniej tylko i wyłącznie cudem wyrwał się z wytwórni, by móc uczestniczyć w ceremonii wręczania dyplomów.

Wszyscy przyjaciele, Speedy, Tweety, Rody a nawet Pepe kolejno mu gratulowali, ściskając go tak mocno, że prawie połamali mu żebra. Jednak żadna z ich szczerych pochwał nie dała mu takiej satysfakcji jak szeroki uśmiech Daffy'ego, który skokiem pantery prawie powalił go na ziemię, wznosząc dzikie, przeszywające powietrze okrzyki na jego cześć. Tak jak zwykle rzadko wyrażał się pochlebnie na temat kariery swego współlokatora i raczej bez większego zainteresowania słuchał o kolejnych etapach studiów czy castingach, tak dzisiaj zdawał się wręcz szaleć ze szczęścia, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że ma grać absolutnie obojętnego na wszystko. Nie, żeby Bunny zamierzał marudzić – przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby znów byli w liceum, ramię w ramię uciekając przed dyrektorem Fuddem po wrzuceniu mydła do rurociągu zasilającego stojącą na dziedzińcu fontannę. Na te kilka chwil życie znów stało się proste i łatwe, skąpane w promieniach nigdy nie zachodzącego słońca, jakby już nigdy nic nie miało się skomplikować.

– B-b-b-bugs. – Gdy Drake wreszcie zdecydował się go puścić, Pyg podszedł do szczęśliwego absolwenta, wyjmując coś ze swego opasłego notesu: – Ma-ma-mam coś dla ciebie. W-w-wiem, że sobie do-do-dobrze sam z tym ra ra radzisz, ale pomy-my-myślałem, że to będzie lep-p-pszy prezent niż kwia-a-aty. – Z tymi słowy podał mu niewielką kartkę papieru.

– Data i godzina? – Uniósł pytająco jedną brew: – Co to?

– To da-da-data casti-i-ingu. – Porky uśmiechnął się szeroko: – M-m-ma być z te-e-ego duży h h hit. Mo-mo-może ci się po-o-oszczęści.

 


	5. She Broke My Heart in Three Places

**# DZIEŃ DZISIEJSZY #**

Bugs siedział pod parasolem przy basenie i, beznamiętnie chrupiąc świeżą marchew, usiłował myśleć. Niestety, mimo najszczerszych chęci i niemałego nakładu sił kompletnie mu to nie wychodziło i nawet poranna kawa nie zdołała się uporać z panującym w jego głowie chaosem. Mimo to, uparł się kontynuować swe (póki co) bezowocne wysiłki w nadziei, że może wreszcie otworzy mu się jakaś klapka i cała ta dziwaczna sytuacja się jakoś magicznie rozjaśni. Owszem, taki poziom myślenia życzeniowego powoli zahaczał o oszukiwanie samego siebie, niemniej chwilowo nie bardzo miał jakiś inny wybór.

W pierwszej kolejności podjął zbożny trud przypomnienia sobie, kiedy jego relacja z Daffym stała się tak... Zagmatwana. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że między nimi wszystko jest proste jak kij od szczotki, nawet jeśli ich przyjaźń opierała się na wzajemnym ignorowaniu wad oraz prawieniu sobie złośliwości. Nie, znowu źle! Tak, to były istotne elementy, ale przecież nie jedyne, do cholery! To, co razem przeżyli, razem przeszli... To było coś zdecydowanie więcej niż tylko zgrzyty i odwracanie wzroku.

Choć mogło się to wydawać dziwne, stanowili naprawdę zgrany duet – uzupełniali się doskonale do tego stopnia, że w zasadzie potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów, zupełnie jakby w wirze wydarzeń nabywali umiejętności czytania w myślach. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, jednak za drugim stał murem, nie pozwalając, by cokolwiek zbyt długo stało im na drodze. Osobno jednak... Nie radzili sobie. On zmieniał się w niemalże bezdusznego pracoholika, który zapominał o wszystkim poza zobowiązaniami zawodowymi oraz spełnianiem marzeń o karierze aktorskiej, zaś Drake dosłownie co drugi oddech pakował się w kłopoty. Naturalnie Bugs o wiele lepiej na tym wszystkim wychodził, czy jednak był szczęśliwy? Nie. Nie tak do końca.

A mimo to wciąż ich drogi się rozchodziły – Daffy co i rusz wykorzystywał jego nieuwagę, by gdzieś cichaczem prysnąć, a on się z tym bez cienia protestu godził, nie rozmawiając z nim na ten temat. A na pewno ani razu nie wyraził otwarcie swego protestu przeciwko takiemu stanowi rzeczy. Tak, bardzo dawno temu obiecał sobie, że już nigdy go nie spuści z oka, jednak... Cóż, z biegiem czasu straciła ona dla niego znaczenie. Nie był pewien, czy dlatego, że Drake coś konkretnego _zrobił_ , czy też coś robić _przestał_ , niemniej fakt pozostawał faktem. Eskapady jego przyjaciela stały się dlań zaskakująco wygodne, bowiem wtedy nikt nie odwracał jego uwagi od pracy, a on sam nie miał powodu dość dobrego, by w swym grafiku zostawiać miejsce na życie towarzyskie i kontakty z przyjaciółmi.

No i... Bez Daffy'ego w pobliżu nie musiał myśleć o innych, mniej oczywistych sprawach. O tamtych dziwnych, pełnych jednocześnie drżącego wyczekiwania i dojmującego smutku spojrzeniach, których już od lat nie widział w tych czarnych oczach, a których zrozumieć nie chciał i nie potrafił. O długiej, ozdobionej tymi absurdalnymi perłami szyi opartej o jego bark. O szmince koloru czerwonego wina. O tym, że to chyba właśnie brak tego wszystkiego sprawił, że potrzeba zatrzymania swego przyjaciela przy sobie oraz stania na straży osłabła z biegiem czasu. Tak było po prostu lepiej zarówno dla nich obu, jak i dla wszystkich pozostałych. Dlatego on pokornie wracał do pustego, niepokojąco cichego domu, a jego przyjaciel po raz kolejny usiłował sobie złamać kark niczym sponiewierany Ikar. Bugs nie rozumiał, co to wszystko tak naprawdę znaczy oraz do czego doprowadzi, ale powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że na pewno do niczego dobrego. I z jakiegoś powodu sama ta myśl wystarczyła, by zacząć się śmiertelnie bać. Nie tylko o siebie – świadomość, że Drake doprowadzi do swej samozagłady odbierała Bunny'emu zdolność do racjonalnego rozumowania.

Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak by tego gałgana nie potrzebował, nie miał bladego pojęcia o tym, jaki jest naprawdę. Oczywiście odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy ponosił niechętny do zwierzeń i przeciwny prawdomówności Daffy, czy jednak całą? Tego Bugs nie był już taki pewien. Nie tak, jak parę dni temu, gdy zgrzytając ze złości zębami jechał w środku nocy na komendę. Jednak niezależnie od tego, kogo należałoby obarczyć w tym wypadku winą, nie zmieniało to faktu, iż teraz nie miał w ręku żadnych informacji, dzięki którym mógłby wreszcie zrozumieć, co się tutaj tak właściwie dzieje.

– Halo? – Usłyszał dobiegający z głębi domu głos Tweety'ego: – Jest tu kto?

Bugs aż uniósł z zainteresowania brew i wstał z leżaka. Kogo jak kogo, ale _jego_ się dzisiaj ujrzeć nie spodziewał. Wprawdzie jego muzykalny przyjaciel mieszkał wraz z babcią w zasadzie naprzeciwko, niemniej młody śpiewak rzadko miał czas na tak zwane wizyty sąsiedzkie. Co go zatem skłoniło, by tak ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy ot tak po prostu wpaść? Cóż, istniał tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć.

– Co jest, doktorku? – Zajrzał do hallu, gdzie jego kumpel niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę: – Dobrze cię widzieć. Jak leci?

– Dobrze, dziękuję. – Blondynek zamrugał swymi błękitnemi oczyma niewinnej ptaszyny: – Mam taki jakby maleńki zgryz i miałem nadzieję, że coś mi powiesz.

– Och? – Przekrzywił z zainteresowaniem głowę. Ostatnimi czasy zaczynał podejrzewać, że jest ostatnią osobą, która posiada jakiekolwiek kwalifikacje w zakresie rozwiązywania problemów swoich znajomych, jednak nie chciał rozwiewać złudzeń oddanego przyjaciela: – A co się stało?

– Wczoraj wieczorem dzwoniła do mnie ślubna Sylwestra i pytała, czy wiem, gdzie jest jej koteczek, bo się nie może do niego dodzwonić. – Tweety wymownie przewrócił oczami, okazując tak mało charakterystyczną dla siebie irytację: – Chyba _nigdy_ jej nie wytłumaczę, że ja i on nigdy nie byliśmy parą, ale cóż, trudno się mówi. Wytłumaczyłem jej, że nie wiem, bo i skąd miałbym? A dzisiaj rano z kolei dryndnął sam Sylwek z wieścią, że chyba dzieje się coś dziwnego, ale nie jest pewien, co. Że Coyote jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje, a Daffy kręcił bardziej niż zwykle. I pyta, czy wiem, co jest na tapecie. Więc znowu pytam się grzecznie, skąd JA mam wiedzieć?

– … A przychodzisz z tym do mnie ponieważ? – spytał ostrożnie, jednocześnie wznawiając swą podróż w stronę salonu.

– Chcę zrozumieć, co się tutaj wyprawia. I może pomóc, jeśli to coś złego. – Gość podążył za nim, żywo przy tym gestykulując: – A ty jesteś w sprawach Daffy'ego ekspertem.

– Hm. – Zamyślił się, usiłując ustalić, ile ma prawo powiedzieć: – Poza tym, że ostatnio wrócił w marnym nastroju z San Francisco, nie wiem zbyt wiele. Porky'ego pytałeś?

– I jego, i Gonzaleza. Speedy nic nie wie, ale Pyg... Mam wrażenie, że nabiera wody w usta i to bynajmniej nie z własnej inicjatywy.

To ostatnie spostrzeżenie było dla Bugsa czymś nowym i musiał mu poświęcić krótką chwilę namysłu. Faktycznie, niezależnie do swych licznych zalet Porky był osobą raczej prostoduszną i obnoszącą serce na dłoni, w związku z czym raczej nie miał oporów przed dzieleniem się posiadanymi informacjami z innymi. Chyba, że ktoś mu bardzo wyraźnie zakazał tak postąpić...

– Czyli obaj wiemy dokładnie tyle samo. A Coyote? – Zasiadł na fotelu, podsuwając gościowi pudełko sezamków.

– Skacowany. – Tweety wziął jedno ciasteczko i od razu zaczął je chrupać: – Wprawdzie sam wiesz, że nawet przez Skype czasem ciężko jest Rody'ego zrozumieć, ale wyszło mi, że nic się dzisiaj z Wilusia nie wyciągnie.

– … No to jesteśmy w martwym punkcie. – Bugs z lekkim niezadowoleniem trącił nogą stojącą obok stolika pufę: – Jak ja to lubię.

– A Daffy? Ja wiem, że też ma pewnie syndrom wczorajszej nocy, ale może jednak dasz radę z nim porozmawiać? Bo wychodzi mi, że to on znajduje się w centrum wydarzeń.

– Mogę spróbować – odparł bez entuzjazmu. – O ile się wreszcie obudzi. A jakoś mam podejrzenia, że nie nastąpi to zbyt szybko.

– No tak. – Śpiewak pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową: – Cóż, będę się w takim razie zbierać. I przekręcę do Loli, ona _zawsze_ wszystko wie. Szkoda, że nie zawsze odbiera...

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy imię ich przyjaciółki wypłynęło w rozmowie i Bugs zaczął mieć wrażenie, że nie był to przypadek. Teraz, gdy tak o tym myślał, nabrał dziwnego przekonania, że jakimś sposobem wiedziała coś, o czym on nie miał pojęcia i, co więcej, już kiedyś coś podobnego się wydarzyło... Tylko kiedy? Szlag! Żeby mieć w tym wieku tak poważne problemy z pamięcią?! Czas łykać biovital i kupić laskę, starość nadchodzi...

– Jak coś z niej wydobędziesz, daj mi znać – westchnął, prowadząc go do drzwi.

– Nie ma sprawy.

* * *

Daffy dopiero wczesnym przedpołudniem zdecydował się na powrót do świata żywych (choć niekoniecznie przytomnych), jeśli tak można było nazwać jego żenujące próby w zakresie udawania funkcjonującej istoty ludzkiej. Wyglądał po prostu okropnie, zupełnie jakby przeszedł jednocześnie gastro- i kolonoskopię bez znieczulenia, sprawiając wrażenie, że – gdyby to było fizycznie osiągalne – zapewne szedłby wciąż pozostając zwiniętym w kłębek. Skoro jednak okazało się to niewykonalne, postanowił tak bardzo się garbić, że czołem prawie dotykał własnego mostka. Wprawdzie Bugs szczerze wątpił, by taka pozycja wprawiła kręgosłup samego zainteresowanego w zachwyt, niemniej raz dla odmiany postanowił powstrzymać się od komentarza – jeśli chciał z Drakem dzisiaj na jakikolwiek temat porozmawiać, lepiej było go wcześniej w żaden sposób nie rozdrażnić.

Daffy z dość obojętnym wyrazem twarzy nalał sobie mleka, po czym zasiadł na kanapie i wbił tępy, niewidzący wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, ponownie zapadając się wgłąb siebie. Wprawdzie sugerowało to brak chęci do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek rozmowy na dowolny temat, jednak Bunny na wszelki wypadek pozostał czujny jak ważka i, zamiast machnąć na niego ręką, jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach czynił, usiadł nieopodal z gazetą w ręku, dyskretnie wyczekując dalszego ciągu. Minęła tak godzina, może dwie – zwyczajnie bał się spojrzeć na zegarek – jednak cierpliwość po raz kolejny popłaciła. W którymś momencie jego współlokator wziął głęboki wdech i obojętnym, niemalże bezbarwnym tonem obwieścił:

– Moja matka umarła.

Bugsa naturalnie owa informacja nie zaskoczyła, niemniej sam komunikat był dlań niemałą niespodzianką. Nie podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel tak sam z siebie się po dobroci przyzna, w związku z czym zdumienie, jakie odmalowało się na twarzy aktora, było całkowicie szczere.

– Tak mi przykro. – Natychmiast odłożył gazetę i usiadł obok niego: – Co się stało? Wypadek?

– Rak płuc. – Drake wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyk ciepłego już mleka: – Papierochy, wiesz.

– … Nigdy mi o niej nie mówiłeś. – Pochylił się, usiłując popatrzeć mu w oczy.

– Nie było o czym. – Daffy odstawiał szklankę i zapadł się w pokrywające kanapę poduchy: – Nie chciała mnie, więc trafiałem do rodzin zastępczych. Kiedy byłem dość duży, by zrozumieć, co zrobiła... Ja nie chciałem jej. Kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, przestałem potrzebować jakiegokolwiek opiekuna, w tym również i _jej_. – Tutaj nastąpiła krótka przerwa przeznaczona na nerwowe skubanie poszarpanego brzegu podkoszulka: – Dopiero ostatnio zadzwonili ze szpitala, że umiera i będzie potrzebny pogrzeb. Porky pożyczył mi forsę na wszystko, ale prosiłem go, by nikomu o niczym nie mówił.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął, bojąc się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

– Myślałem... Myślałem, że to nie będzie nic ważnego. W końcu jej nawet porządnie nie znałem. Po co komu o takich bzdurach wiedzieć? – Jego głos niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do szlochu: – Ale jak ją zobaczyłem w trumnie... Jak ją spalili... Zrozumiałem, że to _było_ ważne. I że tak cholernie boli. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale to BOLI. Nie powinno, ale... Ale...

– Już, już. – Objął go delikatnie ramieniem, pozwalając mu na siebie opaść: – To nie ujma cierpieć.

– Wiem, ale... – Drake ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach: – Tak bardzo jej za wszystko nienawidziłem, za porzucenie mnie, za to, że nigdy nie wróciła, za to, że nigdy jej nie zależało, abym jej wybaczył. Dalej jestem na nią wściekły. – Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane z głęboką, dojmująca goryczą: – Ale teraz jej nie ma. Spaliłem ją, rozsypałem, zgubiłem urnę. Nic po niej nie pozostało, zupełnie, jakby je nie było. Ale wcale mi nie jest przez to lepiej. Myślałem, że razem z nią odejdzie mój gniew, ale on nadal jest we mnie. I mam dosyć tego wszystkiego, dosyć jej, dosyć siebie, dosyć...

Bugs objął go tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Sam nigdy nie przeżył niczego takiego i nie był pewien, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić bądź powiedzieć, by choć trochę ulżyć swemu przyjacielowi w cierpieniach. Prawdopodobnie nie było niczego takiego. Wiedział jedynie to, że gdy cztery lata temu porwał go w objęcia, nigdy nie powinien był go puszczać. Nigdy nie powinien złamać danej samemu sobie obietnicy. I choć nie był w stanie naprawić tamtego błędu, teraz mógł nie popełnić go po raz kolejny. Nie pozwoli Daffy'emu rozsypać się na kawałki. Nie pozwoli mu cierpieć, zgubić się ani też odejść. Wprawdzie nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak miałby to niby osiągnąć, ale tym razem nie zapomni o tym, czego nie wolno mu uczynić.

Po krótkiej chwili szloch kołysanego niczym niemowlę Drake'a zmienił się w szczery, rzewny płacz kogoś, kto jest tak zmęczony swym smutkiem i bezsilnością, że nie jest już w stanie nawet minimalnie nad sobą zapanować. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy wydobywające się z jego gardła jęki i zawodzenie były w rzeczywistości zniekształconymi słowami, jednak po jakimś czasie zmieniły się one jedynie w nerwowe, przypominające czkawkę siąpanie nosem. Jasne było, że nie był to koniec, jednak pierwsza i prawdopodobnie najgorsza fala już przeszła, co napełniło serce Bunny'ego niewypowiedzianym wręcz spokojem.

– Wszystko się w końcu jakoś ułoży. – Przygarnął swego wciąż pochlipującego przyjaciela do piersi, układając sobie jego ciemię pod brodą: – Może nie od razu, ale za jakiś czas na pewno.

Daffy jeszcze przez chwilę płakał, choć już powoli brakło mu łez, aż wreszcie zwiotczał i sklęsł kompletnie, na wpół drzemiąc, na wpół starając się za wszelką cenę nie przestać istnieć. Aktor doszedł do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że w obecnym położeniu najlepszym wyjściem będzie ponowne zapakowanie go do łóżka i danie mu już świętego spokoju, przynajmniej dzisiaj. Wprawdzie nie zamierzał osobiście go przebierać w piżamę, w końcu _wszystko_ miało swoje granice, niemniej na troskliwe otulenie go kołderką mógł sobie pozwolić. Choć należało zaznaczyć, że w barłogu, jaki Drake sobie uwił, bardo trudno ją było znaleźć bez sprawności małego tropiciela.

– Bugs... – Daffy złapał go za rękaw, powstrzymując go tym samym przed wyprostowaniem się i odejściem.

Przez chwilę bał się, że znów ujrzy u swego przyjaciela to tak kłopotliwe i zarazem niepokojące spojrzenie, jednak tym razem coś innego zostało mu dane pod rozwagę – zwykle pełne życia i złośliwych iskierek oczy czarniejsze od węgla stały się niemalże matowe i straciły jakikolwiek wyraz, zupełnie jakby za nimi nie krył się już nawet najmniejszy strzępy duszy.

– Dzięki. – Ów szept był prawie zbyt cichy, by można go było usłyszeć: – Dzięki za... Za wszystko.

– Drobiazg. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jednocześnie przysiadając na brzegu materaca: – Naprawdę. W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, prawda? Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek zmartwienie, zawsze cię wysłucham. Cokolwiek by to nie było.

Bał się, że może być już za późno na podobny gest. Że powinien był wypowiedzieć te słowa całe lata temu, gdy Drake był wciąż wystarczająco młody i naiwny, by uwierzyć mu bez najmniejszych zastrzeżeń. Ale tak się niestety nie stało i stać nie mogło, bowiem on z kolei musiał się zestarzeć i dojrzeć, by być w stanie je wypowiedzieć. Gdyby tylko potrafił, pewnie śmiałby się teraz z tego, jak bardzo nie zgrali się w czasie.

– … To wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Daffy najwyraźniej powoli zaczął odpływać, bowiem uścisk jego palców zelżał do tego stopnia, że rękaw Bugsa sam się spomiędzy nich wyślizgnął: – Dziękuję.

Na wszelki wypadek zaczekał z wyjściem aż jego przyjaciel zaśnie na dobre i opuścił jego sypialnię dopiero wtedy, gdy rozległo się w niej niewiele głośniejsze od szmeru, charakterystyczne chrapanie. Starając się poruszać jak najciszej, delikatnie wycofał się z pokoju na samych czubkach palców, usiłując nie potknąć się o żaden ze zgromadzonych na podłodze gratów. Jednakże każdy kolejny krok, który dzielił go od pogrążonego we śnie Drake'a sprawiał, że serce Bunny'ego stawało się coraz cięższe i cięższe, zupełnie jakby obecność tego trudnego, pokręconego człowieka była jedynym, co je utrzymywało na miejscu. Owa myśl z jednej strony przerażała go do szpiku kości, z drugiej zaś... Dodawała mu otuchy.

I nie był pewien, która z tych opcji jest gorsza.

* * *

Bugs usiadł wygodnie na łóżku i sięgnął po książkę, zanim jednak zdołał dotknąć jej okładki, westchnął ciężko i cofnął rękę. Powinien być w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony z faktu, że zagadka tajemniczej wycieczki Daff'yego do San Francisco została rozwiązana, zaś jego zaskakujące zachowanie przed samym wyjazdem wyjaśnione. Co więcej, sam zainteresowany się grzecznie do wszystkiego bez bicia przyznał. Taki obrót spraw zdecydowanie należałoby nazwać sukcesem i uznać za powód do świętowania. A jednak Bunny miał poczucie wielce rozczarowującego niedosytu. Tak, udało mu się zażegnać kryzys, a przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, co się tym razem wydarzyło, czy jednak w jakikolwiek sposób zmieniało to jego sytuację? Czy było w stanie ulżyć Daffy'emu? Tego już nie był tak pewien. Naturalnie mogło się okazać, że wszystkie te problemy były tak naprawdę wytworami jego nadaktywnego, przepracowanego umysłu, jednak nie wydawało mu się, by coś tak poważnego jak pogrzeb bądź co bądź rodzonej matki nie stało się katalizatorem dla innych, nie mniej przygnębiających spraw. Jednak tym razem miał chęć nie tylko naprawiać szkody, ale choć raz dla odmiany zapobiec potencjalnej katastrofie. Co więcej, należało sobie zadać pytanie, ile jeszcze takich bolesnych, przygnębiający tajemnic Drake przed nim ukrywa. Co jeszcze może się czaić za tymi ciemnymi oczami? I kto mógłby coś na ten temat powiedzieć?

Swoim zwyczajem postanowił zabrać się do pracy metodycznie, krok po kroku analizując sytuację. Kto z ich kumpli mógł wiedzieć coś więcej o tak skrzętnie skrywanych sekretach ich ulubionego postrzeleńca? Porky nawet jeśli coś słyszał, to nie powie – już zdążył udowodnić, że gdy ma ku temu odpowiedni powód, potrafi trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Świnia. Fakt, powodowała nim lojalność wobec przyjaciela, ale i tak zachował się w sposób niemożliwy do opisania słowami cenzuralnymi. I to nie pierwszy raz! Za tę zbiorową zmowę milczenia cztery lata temu, kiedy żadne z nich się nie zająknęło o dość gwałtownym zniknięciu Daffy'ego dalej był winny nakopać do dupy wszystkim, poza absolutnie niczemu niewinnym Pepe, który (jak się później okazało) rzeczywiście o niczym nie miał pojęcia. Wprawdzie to, że raz wywinęli taki numer, nie znaczyło, że zamierzają go kiedykolwiek powtórzyć, niemniej takie wypadki dawały człowiekowi do myślenia. Teraz, gdy znał więcej faktów, Bugs nie był już taki pewien, czy Speedy oraz Rody czy Tweety byli tak do końca szczerzy w rozmowach z nim. Fakt, Gonzales nie miał obowiązku wiedzieć, w jakim celu Drake udał się do San Francisco, podobnie jak miał prawo nie rozpoznać dekla od urny na prochy. Tak samo Rody i Coyote mogli wymieniać porozumiewawcze spojrzenia w związku z czymś innym niż to, o czym Bunny usiłował z nimi porozmawiać. Jednakże... Gdyby wiedzieli o czymś, raczej lepiej by przed nim wszystko ukrywali, a już zwłaszcza nigdy nie dostałby do ręki tej przeklętej pokrywki, a Runner nie nakłaniałby Wilusia do szpiegostwa, gdyby nie chciał, aby prawda wyszła na jaw. A Tweety nawet sam do niego przyszedł! Jeśli podsuwając mu pomysły usiłowali cokolwiek zataić, to wybrał sobie naprawdę dziwny sposób... No dobrze, ale skoro oni stanowili marne źródło informacji, to kto mógłby...

_Żebyś się nie zdziwił..._

W ostatnich dniach zdarzało mu się pobijać rekordy wybierania numerów telefonicznych, ale tym razem po prostu przeszedł samego siebie. Wprawdzie wiedział, że pora jest późna i ryzykuje urwanie my łba razem z płucami, ale zwyczajnie musiał zadzwonić. Od pewnego czasu po rozmowach plątało się imię osoby, której póki co ani razu na okoliczność nie przepytał. Już był gotów nawet dać się zmasakrować piłką do koszykówki, jeśli dzięki temu uda mu się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– _Tu Lola, słucham?_ – Potężne ziewnięcie po drugiej stronie połączenia powinno natychmiast przyprawić go o wyrzuty sumienia. Powinno: – _Co się stało?_

– Lola, tu Bugs. Masz chwilę?

– _Już ci kiedyś mówiłam, że więcej na żadną galę mnie nie zaciągniesz. Sam se chodź._

– … Galę? – Zdziwił się uprzejmie: – O czym ty mówisz?

– _Jutro jest rozdanie Oskarów._ – Wydawała się być nie mniej skonsternowana niż on: – _Myślałam, że to w tej sprawie dzwonisz._

– Nie... – Złapał się za głowę i jęknął rozdzierająco, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, ile rzeczy będzie musiał zrobić i ilu ludzi spytać, czemu mu o niczym nie przypomnieli: – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać o Daffym, ale teraz nie wiem, czy jutro dam radę...

– _Co ten gamoń znowu nawywijał?_ – spytała spokojnie, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

– Wiesz o pogrzebie jego matki?

– … _Kto sypnął?_

– Nikt. – Powinien czuć się urażony sugestią, że sam nie potrafiłby dociec prawdy, ale tak się składało, że faktycznie, nie potrafił: – Znaczy, wysłałem Pepe na przeszpiegi, ale Drake też sam z siebie się przyznał.

– _To skoro już wiesz, o czym jeszcze chcesz gadać?_ – Ewidentnie późna godzina mocno wpływała na jej zasoby zwykle niewyczerpalnej cierpliwości.

– O wszystkim – odparł, porzucając rwanie włosów z głowy na rzecz nerwowego ich przeczesywania palcami. – O wszystkim, co w ogóle o nim wiesz. I od kiedy.

– _Rany, co cię tak nagle wzięło?_ – Tu nastąpiła krótka pauza: – _I czemu o jedenastej w nocy?_

– Bo sobie wreszcie uświadomiłem, że z każdym jego wyjazdem coraz bardziej się od siebie oddalamy. Znaczy, on się oddala, a ja mu pozwalam. Jeśli jeszcze raz gdzieś ucieknie, stracę go na zawsze. – Na samą myśl robiło mu się słabo: – Ja wiem, obaj jesteśmy koncertowymi idiotami, ale czy to powód, żebyśmy cierpieli? Pomóż mi, błagam.

– _Dobra._ – Padła zaskakująco zdeterminowana odpowiedź: – _Przyjadę jutro do twojego fryzjera, porozmawiamy w trakcie przygotowań._

– Dzięki, Lola. – Odetchnął z ulgą: – Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

– _Jeszcze nie masz za co mi dziękować. Do zobaczenia jutro._

Dlaczego to zabrzmiało... Złowrogo?

 


	6. Hooray for Hollywood

**# CZTERY LATA TEMU #**

W życiu nie podejrzewał, że zdjęcia do pełnometrażowego filmu będą aż takie... Wyczerpujące. Do tej pory grywał jedynie mniej lub bardziej rozbudowane epizody w rozmaitych serialach, w związku z czym tak naprawdę nigdy nie było potrzeby by sterczał na planie filmowym więcej niż dwa dni ciurkiem, teraz jednak musiał wyjechać z miasta prawie na rok. Naturalnie miał przerwy pomiędzy kolejnymi ujęciami, jednak rzadko były one na tyle długie, by opłacało mu się dygać w poprzek kraju tylko po to, by spędzić jeden dzień w domu. Skończyło się na tym, że niemalże cały czas siedział w Nowym Yorku, bez skrępowania korzystając z uroków tej jakże fascynującej metropolii. Wprawdzie źle się czuł, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół na tak długo, jednak na całe szczęście mógł codziennie pisać do nich maile lub zwyczajnie zadzwonić. Pepe, który również powoli wkraczał na drogę kariery aktorskiej, odwiedził go kilka razy, dzieląc się ploteczkami ze starego dobrego LA, jednak ku obopólnemu niezadowoleniu nie mieli dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu – obaj mieli grafiki napięte do tego stopnia, że prawie nie mieli kiedy się po tyłku podrapać, nie wspominając o dbaniu o szeroko pojęte życie towarzyskie.

Dlatego też Bugs poczuł wręcz niewymowną ulgę na wieść, że _wreszcie_ nie jest już dłużej potrzebny na planie i bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia może wrócić na stare śmieci. Wprawdzie pewnym niepokojem napawał go fakt, że od prawie miesiąca nijak nie był w stanie dodzwonić się do Daffy'ego, jednak póki co wolał nie wyciągać przedwcześnie mylnych wniosków – znając tego sowizdrzała, po prostu zgubił telefon. Albo zapomniał go naładować. W ostateczności sprzedał, żeby mieć na jedzenie. Na pewno da się to jakoś w miarę sensownie wytłumaczyć, czyż nie? Poza tym, gdyby _znowu_ w swej niezmierzonej głupocie postanowił zrobić coś durnego, ktoś ze znajomych by mu _tym razem_ o tym powiedział, _PRAWDA?!_ A tak się jakoś składało, że ani Pepe, ani Lola czy chociażby Speedy, który zgodził się go odebrać z lotniska, ani słowem się nie zająknęli żadnym genialnym wyczynie Drake'a, toteż nie miał powodu do zmartwienia. A przynajmniej bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.

Wszedłszy do swego mieszkania, wnet pojął, że jego dotychczasowy optymizm był absolutnie bezpodstawny. Oczywistym było, że od paru tygodni ludzka noga tutaj nie postała, zaś po jego współlokatorze nawet najsłabszy smród nie został. Wprawdzie jedynym jego majątkiem był tylko ten przeklęty plecak oraz bałagan, jaki dookoła siebie robił, jednak brak tych dwóch elementów świadczył niezwykle dobitnie o jego przedłużającej się już nieobecności.

– Ja… My nie wiedzieliśmy, jak ci to powiedzieć, _mi amigo_. – Gonzales podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie: – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie powinniśmy cię denerwować. W końcu i tak byś się dowiedział, prawda, ale woleliśmy ci nie przeszkadzać w zdjęciach.

– Gdzie on jest? – Czuł, że zaraz krew mu zgęstnieje w żyłach do tego stopnia, że przeistoczy się w ciało stałe. Nie wiedział, co medycyna miałaby do powiedzenia w sprawie takiego procesu, jednak był zbyt oszołomiony, by się nad podobnymi rzeczami zastanawiać.

– _No lo s_ _é_ 1. – Speedy westchnął ciężko, zdejmując swój ulubiony kapelusz: – W środku nocy podrzucił mi wszystkie twoje kwiatki w doniczkach i prysnął z miasta. Chyba wisi komuś na wyścigach grubszą kasę i jak jej nie odda, to go zadźgają, czy coś…

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się dotrzeć do fotela, jednak po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego zwyczajnie musiał usiąść teraz, zaraz, _natychmiast_. Niby od zawsze mu niemalże uparcie powtarzano, że Daffy to nicpoń i ladaco, jednak też nigdy nie chciał w to naprawdę uwierzyć. W końcu większość jego postępków była prawie nieszkodliwa, nawet dla niego samego. Jednak teraz… Cóż. Nie byli już dziećmi i to od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nastoletnie figle zostały całkowicie wyparte przez o wiele poważniejsze problemy dorosłych ludzi i wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem jego kumpel wdepnął na odcisk zdecydowanie nieodpowiednim osobom. Zaś oni, jego przyjaciele, nie są w stanie nic na to poradzić.

Znowu.

* * *

Lola chyba po raz setny raz poprawiała swoje idealnie symetryczne kolczyki, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem coś na temat paradowania w stroju księżniczki z filmów Disney'a. Nigdy nie przepadała za noszeniem sukienek, co było faktem powszechnie wiadomym, jednak bardzo kategorycznie orzekła, że na galę premierową filmu swego najlepszego przyjaciela ubierze się tak, jak należy. Robiła przy tym zdecydowanie olśniewające wrażenie, przyciągając nie tylko spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych w sali gości, ale też niezliczone obiektywy aparatów wmieszanych w tłum dziennikarzy. Bugs był trochę zmęczony tym zamieszaniem, jednak doskonale wiedział, że taki jest właśnie show biznes. Dlatego też raz za razem przystawał jak na komendę, pozwalając uwiecznić się na kolejnej fotografii. Reszta jego przyjaciół naturalnie też tutaj była, choć nie wszyscy w celach rozrywkowych – Porky, jako osoba ze sztabu produkcji, był tak samo odpowiedzialny za sukces filmu jak obsadzeni w nim aktorzy, w związku z czym teraz tak jak i oni był obarczony obowiązkiem promowania efektów ich wspólnej pracy, co łączyło się z pozowaniem do zdjęć oraz odpowiadaniem na setki mniej lub bardziej bzdurnych pytań. Na szczęście cała reszta mogła po prostu cieszyć się z coraz przyjemniejszego wieczoru, który zaczynał mieć zadatki na prawdziwy sukces w momencie, w którym podano szampana.

– Może jeszcze przyjdzie. – Lola wdzięcznie ujęła podany jej przez kelnera kieliszek, uważnie się przy tym rozglądając dookoła.

– Kto? – spytał w miarę obojętnie, bez większego sukcesu starając się nie mrugać przy kolejnym walącym mu oczach fleszu.

Spojrzenie, które mu posłała, było tak dobitne, że powinien je czuć na pysku jeszcze przez następny miesiąc z okładem. Oczywistym było, że mówiła o Daffym – prawie całą drogę tutaj spędzili dyskutując, czy ten łajdak się wreszcie pojawi, czy też nie. Od czasu jego ostatniej... Eskapady wszelki słuch po nim zaginął i absolutnie nikt nie potrafił go znaleźć, co mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko, od utraty telefonu począwszy, poprzez odsiadkę w Boliwijskim więzieniu, a na betonowych butach kończąc. Co nie oznaczało, że Bunny miał jakiekolwiek złudzenia. Tym razem wyrobił w sobie niemalże stalową pewność, że już nigdy więcej Drake'a na oczy nie zobaczy, co było niezwykle pomocnym nastawieniem w sytuacji, w której musiał ciągle udzielać wywiadów, brać udział w konferencjach prasowych i jeszcze miał na głowie przeprowadzkę ze swojego obskurnego mieszkanka do normalnego domu, który kupił po zakończeniu zdjęć. Martwienie się o coś, na co nie miał najmniejszego wpływu, było mu w tym momencie kompletnie niepotrzebne. Wolał wypełnić powstałą po przyjacielu lukę kamieniem niż drżeć z niepokoju o kogoś znajdującego się daleko poza jego zasięgiem.

– Za-za-za-zaraz zacznie się se-se-seans. – Porky podszedł do nich i ruchem głowy wskazał wejście na wytworną salę projekcyjną: – Cho-o-o-odźcie.

Posłusznie podążyli za nim, wzrokiem szukając przydzielonych im foteli. Wprawdzie wnętrze bardziej przypominało teatr albo nawet operę niż te kina, w których Bugs do tej pory miał przyjemność bywać, jednak na tym etapie zdążył się już nieco przyzwyczaić do zbytku idącego w parze ze sławą. Choć należało zaznaczyć, że tak naprawdę od dziecka czuł się doskonale swobodnie absolutnie wszędzie, gdzie tylko przyszło mu trafić, więc nawet podobne luksusy nie miały szansy go onieśmielić. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że bycie rozpieszczanym po miesiącach ciężkiej pracy było szalenie przyjemne.

Po kilku minutach potykania się o treny wieczorowych sukni oraz zajmowania odpowiednich miejsc, na sali wreszcie zapadła ciemność i szeroki snop światła padł na ekran, sprawiając, że wszystkie rozmowy wreszcie ostatecznie ucichły. Bugs wziął głęboki wdech, gdy ujrzał napisy początkowe i ze wszystkich sił spróbował skupić się na filmie. A nie było to łatwe zadanie. Z tych czy innych powodów do tej pory widział go chyba już z piętnaście razy, w związku z czym trudno mu było rzeczywiście się nim na poważnie zainteresować. Niemniej, nie dla samych przyjemności tutaj był – uczestnictwo w premierze zwyczajnie należało do jego obowiązków, które wcale nie były znowuż tak ciężkie. A przynajmniej nie tak, jak praca na dwie zmiany w kawiarni oraz jednoczesna nauka. Niemniej, już po kilku pierwszych minutach projekcji był wręcz śmiertelnie znudzony i jedyne, o czym marzył, to choć na chwilę stąd wyjść.

Zamiar ten zrealizował dopiero dwa kwadranse później, mrucząc Loli coś o pójściu do toalety. Ta prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, dość niemrawo starając się go uciszyć bez odrywania wzroku od ekranu, co uznał za odpowiednio satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. Starając się nikomu nie przeszkadzać, całkiem zgrabnie dotarł do przejścia między rzędami i skierował się do wyjścia, jednocześnie żywiąc nadzieję, że nikt ważny nie zwróci uwagi na jego rozpaczliwą ucieczkę.

W łazience starał się zmitrężyć tyle czasu, ile to było tylko możliwe. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie suszył tak dokładnie rąk, jednak cóż, nie miał zbyt wielu opcji do wyboru. W teorii mógł się najzwyczajniej w świecie wymknąć tylnymi drzwiami i pójść w miasto, jednak nie był tak nieodpowiedzialny jak taki na przykład Pepe by odwalać podobne numery. Dobre maniery nakazywały mu w końcu wrócić na salę, niezależnie do tego, jak bardzo by tego nie chciał. Dlatego też, gdy wreszcie zakończył wszelkie możliwe czynności toaletowe, ponownie wyszedł do foyer, mając przy tym szczerą nadzieję, że nikt mu złośliwie nie cyknie fotki w drzwiach do kibla.

W pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie zauważył ciemnej postaci stojącej przy wejściu do sali projekcyjnej, a gdy już ją dostrzegł, wziął ją za bezdomnego czy kogoś w tym stylu. Nie było w tym wiele jego winy – połatany setki razy płaszcz, poszarpany sweter oraz brudna bluza z kapturem raczej nie kojarzyły się nikomu z ludźmi posiadającymi stałe miejsce zamieszkania oraz swobodny dostęp do pralki. Jednakże wtedy jego wzrok padł na przewieszony przez ramię obcego plecak, który rozpoznałby chyba wszędzie, nawet na dnie najniższego kręgu piekielnego, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

– Daffy?

Nie, to nie było możliwe...

Potencjalnie znajomy mu osobnik aż podskoczył w miejscu i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wykonać szalony sprint do drzwi, jednak widok zgromadzonych tam na piapieroska pracowników oraz fotografów odwiódł go od tego zamiaru.

– Bugs? – Chyba nigdy nie widział takiego popłochu w jego oczach: – Ja…

– To _naprawdę_ ty. – Podszedł do niego, starając się zignorować roztaczany przez jego kumpla zapach: – Kiedy wróciłeś?

– Ja… – Drake zawahał się, przygryzając dolną wargę: – Już mnie tutaj nie ma. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć twój film i… Miło było cię spotkać, na razie.

– Czekaj. – Złapał go za rękaw, stwierdzając z niezadowoleniem, że ktoś tutaj trochę za bardzo schudł: – Gdzie idziesz? Masz gdzie spać?

Daffy wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, najwyraźniej usiłując wymyślić w miarę wiarygodne kłamstwo, jednak nie musiał mówić ani słowa – jego twarz wyrażała absolutnie _wszystko_. To, że jest nieziemsko głodny, zmarznięty i przerażony, że absolutnie nie ma pojęcia, co powinien dalej zrobić i jest w trasie od tak dawna, iż chyba już nie umie przestać uciekać przed wierzycielami, przyjaciółmi i samym sobą.

– Spierdoliłem, Bugs – jęknął w końcu, chowając twarz w dłoniach: – Tak strasznie spierdoliłem.

– No już, już… – Objął go, pozwalając mu się na sobie oprzeć: – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

To był właśnie ten moment, w którym poprzysiągł sobie, że już zawsze będzie go porządnie pilnował. Może i jego najlepszy przyjaciel był bezużytecznym, bezmyślnym pasożytem, który nigdy nie potrafi zrobić tego, co należy, jednak nie oznaczało to, że zamierzał go ot tak po prostu porzucić. Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyli. Tak, czasem jedyne co pamiętał, to ich niezliczone spory i zatargi, jednak pomiędzy nimi było mnóstwo radośniejszych wspomnień, o których do tej pory chyba zbyt często udawało mu się nie w porę zapomnieć.

Nigdy więcej.

* * *

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewał się wizyty Loli. Owszem, poinformował wszystkich znajomych o nie tak do końca tryumfalnym powrocie Duffy'ego oraz o tym, że postanowił go ulokować u siebie, jednak też nie sądził, że ktokolwiek tak szybko się pofatyguje by tego gałgana sobie na własne oczy obejrzeć. Dlatego też nie bardzo wiedział, co ma myśleć o nagłym pojawieniu się niekwestionowanej gwiazdy koszykówki w swoich domowych pieleszach. Nie, żeby zamierzał jej zabraniać odwiedzin, niech go ręka opatrzności broni, po prostu wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale _ona_ nie ma czasu na swobodne jeżdżenie sobie po kraju wedle własnego uznania – treningi, zgrupowania, mecze oraz inne obowiązki zwykle uniemożliwiały jej swobodne dysponowanie wolnym czasem, przez co dość często musiała rezygnować ze spotkań towarzyskich.

– Ostatni raz idę z tobą na taką galę. – Już w progu wcisnęła mu w ręce złożoną na czworo gazetę, która wyglądała jak psu z gardła wyciągnięta: – Kto w ogóle wymyśla te bzdury? Dostają podwyżkę za takie kretynizmy, czy też po prostu aż tak im się nudzi? Oto pytania naszych czasów!

– _Bugs Bunny i Lola O'Hare. Rzut za trzy czy na aut?_ – przeczytał na głos wypisany czerwonymi zgłoskami nagłówek, po czym odłożył brukowiec na komodę w przedpokoju. – Cóż, taki już jest show biznes. I tabloidy. Przecież wiesz, że połowa tego to wyssane z palca brednie.

– Niby tak. Ale _naprawdę_? – Rzuciła mu wymowne, pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie kogoś, kto ma zdecydowania dosyć niektórych aspektów tego świata: – To, że facet i dziewczyna pojawiają się gdzieś razem, automatycznie czyni ich parą? To jakaś paranoja!

– Za tydzień się znudzą i będą pisać o kimś innym, zobaczysz. – Poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu, choć jej mina świadczyła o tym, że rozważa odgryzienie mu wszystkich palców: – Chcesz czegoś do picia? Bo szczerze wątpię, że przyszłaś tu tylko po to, by wyładować na mnie stres.

– Fakt, mam sprawę. Ale nie do ciebie. – Wreszcie trochę się uspokoiła i, zamiast krążyć nerwowo po salonie, usiadła na kanapie: – Chciałam sprawdzić co u Daffy'ego.

– … W porządku. – Zamyślił się nad imbrykiem: – Chyba. Na razie nikt mi tu nie wbił z nożem w zębach oraz giwerą w ręce, więc chyba naprawdę już go za nic nie ścigają. Przynajmniej on tak twierdzi.

– Matko, czemu on to sobie robi? – Wzniosła oczy ku niebu, najwyraźniej oczekując z tamtej strony jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi: – Rany... No dobrze, a _poza_ tym?

– Przecież wiesz, że nie dowiesz się od niego niczego, czym nie zamierza się sam z siebie podzielić. – Popatrzył na nią porozumiewawczo, jednocześnie włączając czajnik elektryczny: – Wiem tylko tyle, że bezwzględnie muszę go trochę utuczyć i zabrać do fryzjera. Poza tym, jestem tak samo głupi jak i ty.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił… – mruknęła, poprawiając grzywkę, po czym wstała z miejsca. – A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to gdzie on teraz jest?

– Jeszcze pół godziny temu spał przy basenie – odparł, zastanawiając się, co to zdanie miało niby oznaczać. – Szczerze wątpię, by się stamtąd ruszył.

– Dzięki. – Pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę przeszklonych drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu: – Daj nam chwilkę, dobrze?

Bugs odprowadził ją odrobinę zdziwionym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, kiedy to Lola i Daffy zdążyli się na tyle zaprzyjaźnić, by mieć jakieś swoje prywatne sprawy. Owszem, niewątpliwie należeli do tego samego kółka towarzyskiego, jednak zwykle ich interakcje zawierały uczestnictwo lub nawet pośrednictwo osoby trzeciej. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć ani jednego razu, kiedy ta dwójka siedziała całkiem sama. Co nie oznaczało naturalnie, że nie mieli prawa gdzieś się między sobą porozumiewać z dala od ludzkich oczu, nikt im końcu niczego nie zabraniał. Niemniej podobna możliwość wydała się Bugsowi... Dziwna. Głównie ze względu na charakter Loli – nie ujmując jej niczego, była bardzo szczerą osobą i zwykle waliła prosto z mostu. Jakieś potajemne układy średnio do niej pasowały. Niemniej, nie zamierzał przepytywać ją na okoliczność. Wszak każdy ma prawo do posiadania swoich sekretów, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli komuś się to nie do końca podoba, ponieważ ten konkretny ktoś jest czyimś współlokatorem od tylu lat, że powinien mieć wyłączne prawo do pewnych rzeczy, ale przy okazji ma na tyle dobry charakter, by się podobnymi przemyśleniami nie wyrywać i (przede wszystkim) nie zachowywać się jak zazdrosna narzeczona, którą przecież nie był.

Niemniej, gdy już zaparzył herbatę i wraz z innymi wiktuałami ustawił na tacy, doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli nie powinien podsłuchać, to jednak na tym etapie wolno mu przynajmniej się upewnić, czy dalej rozmawiają. Nie zamierzał się w nic wtrącać, nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu chciał wiedzieć, czy już skończyli i mogą przyjść na poczęstunek. Każdy dobry gospodarz by tak zrobił, prawda?

Gdy wyszedł na otaczający basen taras, zastał odrobinę dziwną scenę. Lola i Daffy siedzieli obok siebie na jednej leżance, odrobinę się ku sobie pochylając, jednak ich twarze nijak nie kojarzyły się z gruchaniem gołąbków czy czymś innym w tym guście. Drake wyglądał tak, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą był rozdrażniony lub zły, ale właśnie mu przechodziło i już zaraz będzie zdolny do normalnego koegzystowania z innymi ludźmi, podczas gdy ich przyjaciółka sprawiała wrażenie odrobinę zmartwionej. Bugs nie wiedział, dlaczego jej spojrzenie kojarzyło mu się ze współczuciem, jednak na wszelki wypadek postanowił nie wtykać nosa w ich sprawy, nawet jeśli miał na to szczerą ochotę. Doskonale wiedział, że tak Lola, jak i Daffy potrafią być wyjątkowo uparci, gdy chce się od nich pozyskać informacje, którymi nie mają ochoty się sami z siebie podzielić.

– Herbata gotowa – powiedział, starając się nadać swemu głosowi w miarę neutralny ton. – Idziecie?

– Tak – odparł jego współlokator, przeczesując palcami swoje wciąż czekające na strzyżenie włosy. – Widział ktoś moje klapki?

* * *

To był tak kapitalnie fatalny pomysł, że nie mogli się powstrzymać przed jego wykonaniem. Wiedzieli, że ryzyko wpadki oraz straszliwej, niemożliwej do naprawienia żadnymi bzdetami z zakresu _public relations_ kompromitacji było zbyt wysokie, by mogli sobie na podobny manewr pozwolić, jednak nawet Bugs nie miał zamiaru słuchać tego starego nudziarza w osobie zdrowego rozsądku. Prawdopodobnie nikt inny w całej Fabryce Snów nie wymyśliłby właśnie _takiego_ sposobu zemsty na znienawidzonej przez nich pani redaktor jednego z poczytnych tabloidów, niemniej tak się szczęśliwie składało, że nie byli normalni. Poza tym, ta baba sama się o to prosiła, albowiem mimo bardzo uprzejmych próśb wciąż zamieszczała na łamach swej gazety niezwykle nieprzyjemne artykuły dotyczące prywatnego życia Loli i Bugsa. W takim układzie zwyczajnie należało podjąć stanowcze kroki, takie jak na przykład wbicie w damskich ciuszkach na wydawane przez rzeczonego babsztyla przyjęcie urządzone z okazji dziesięciolecia istnienia jej brukowca celem dostarczenia jej bardzo dobrego powodu do wstydu. Osobista satysfakcja, jaką zamierzali z tego czerpać być może czyniła ich złymi, godnymi potępienia ludźmi, jednak jakoś żaden z nich się takimi sprawami za bardzo nie przejmował ani teraz, a ni nigdy.

Bugs pospiesznie sprawdził stan swego makijażu w wyjętym z kopertówki lusterku i ostrożnie starł zebrany w kąciku ust nadmiar szminki. Od czasów, gdy wstydził się paradowania w damskim stroju, minęły całe wieki i musiał przyznać, że teraz nawet sprawiało mu to osobliwą przyjemność, choć nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Czuł się w nich rewelacyjnie oraz, co najważniejsze, wyglądał po prostu _szałowo_. Zwłaszcza w tej skrzącej się srebrzystym blaskiem kreacji z głębokim rozcięciem na plecach, która doskonale współgrała z jego blond peruką. Jednakże nawet satysfakcja ze swego wizerunku nie mogła odwrócić jego myśli od misji, jaką sobie obrał. Starannie obejrzał sobie całą salę, sunąc powoli na dziesięciocentymetrowych szpilkach i pozorując zainteresowanie przyjęciem, nawet jeśli nie było ono do końca w jego stylu – lodowe łabędzie w ramach ozdoby szwedzkiego stołu przestały być modne już jakąś dekadę temu! Niemniej musiał przyznać, że serwowany szampan był całkiem przyzwoitego gatunku, co pomagało wybaczyć niespecjalnie gustowne dekoracje. Dość, że zaledwie kilka minut zajęło mu ułożenie dokładnego planu działania. W czym jak w czym, ale w sianiu zamętu zawsze był wręcz niepokojąco dobry, zwłaszcza jeśli miał Daffy'ego do pomocy.

Którego nadal nigdzie nie widział.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, zaczynał się odrobinę niepokoić. Wprawdzie ustalili, że lepiej będzie jeśli dla niepoznaki spotkają się dopiero w środku, jednak sądził, że do tej pory jego współlokator już tak ze trzy razy mu wejdzie w oczy. Wątpił w to, że Drake zdążył już odstawić jakiś nieprzemyślany numer, który uniemożliwi im przeprowadzenie akcji, niemniej wolałby go mieć pod ręką. Mieli coraz mniej czasu, by wszystko przygotować, więc jeśli nie zabiorą się za to _teraz_ , równie dobrze mogą sobie odpuścić i iść do domu.

– Gotowa? – Usłyszał za sobą tak wyczekiwany głos.

Bugs obrócił się powoli ze szczerym zamiarem uzewnętrznienia przynajmniej części swego narastających w nim (skądinąd słusznych) pretensji, gdy jednak jego wzrok padł na stojącego przed nim kumpla, po raz kolejny zwyczajnie oniemiał. Drake zawsze wręcz zabójczo prezentował się w kieckach, jednak Bunny nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w czymś tak... Wyszukanym. Urzekająco prosta w kroju, czarniejsza od najgłębszej nocy sukienka opinała to ciało niczym zaprojektowany przez samego Diabła grzech, nadając sylwetce zwykle lekko przygarbionego wypłosza powabu, za jaki wiele kobiet gotowe byłoby podpisać nawet najniekorzystniejszy z cyrografów. Widać było, że w ciągu minionych lat Daffy poprawił swe umiejętności w zakresie nakładania makijażu – starannie wyrysowane eyelinerem linie na powiekach oraz precyzyjnie nałożona szminka mówiły same za siebie. Jeśli dodać do tego lśniącą niczym srocze pióra perukę oraz niezmiennie przyciągającą wzrok kolię z pereł, utrzymywało się prawdziwe ucieleśnienie powściągliwej elegancji kroczące na najcieńszych szpilkach, jakie Bugs kiedykolwiek widział. Słowem, jego zwykle zaniedbany kumpel wyglądał jak milion dolarów w banknotach o wysokich nominałach.

– Jasne – odparł, gdy już (przynajmniej w większości) zebrał szczękę z podłogi. – Mam plan.

– Doskonale, kochana. – Drake z czarującym uśmiechem ujął go pod łokieć niczym najlepsiejszą przyjaciółkę: – To co tam słychać?

Szybko wymienili się uwagami dotyczącymi wymaganych przygotowań i jeszcze prędzej przystąpili do dzieła, niemalże znikając w otaczającym ich tłumie. Przy takim natężeniu w zasadzie półnagich kobiet w osobach prących na szkło celebrytek, których jedyna działalność zawodowa polegała na byciu fotografowanym przez wszędobylskich paparazzi w zasadzie nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Prezentowali się dość dobrze, by mieć niepisane prawo tu być, z drugiej zaś ich sukienki zakrywały zbyt wiele skóry, by ktokolwiek im się jakoś przesadnie wnikliwie przyglądał. Co było im, nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo na rękę – tylko trzy, może cztery razy ktoś zainteresował się ich poczynaniami, jednak w takich wypadkach zwyczajnie zastosowało użyć swego kobiecego uroku celem odwrócenia uwagi. To zaskakujące, jak wiele można zdziałać przy użyciu jedynie słodkiego uśmiechu, łopotania rzęs oraz rozbawionego chichotu. A można byłoby pomyśleć, że pracownicy profesjonalnej firmy ochroniarskiej powinni być odporni na takie sztuczki...

– Co za oblech – syknął z niechęcią Daffy po tym, jak jeden z goryli nie dość, że objął go w talii, to jeszcze uszczypnął w tyłek. – Skończyłaś wreszcie?

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową, z trudem powstrzymując się przed dogonieniem drania i zasadzeniem mu kopa prosto w klejnoty: – Teraz musimy poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Jaki mamy czas?

– Piętnaście minut do gwoździa programu. – Daffy zerknął na zegarek w swojej zakupionej po powrocie z wojaży komórki: – Wystarczy, by zająć odpowiednie pozycje. Idziemy?

– Naturalnie. – Bugs ponownie znalazł się u jego boku, zazdrośnie wymazując pozostawione tam przez ochroniarza ciepło: – Chodźmy, kochanieńka.

Tak naprawdę, nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło. W teorii był absolutnie świadom faktu, że ta zjawiskowa piękność to w rzeczywistości jego niebotycznie irytujący najlepszy przyjaciel z naprawdę _bardzo_ długą listą problemów emocjonalnych oraz instynktem samozachowawczym przeciętnej pieczarki, ale nie do końca potrafił te dwa wizerunki ze sobą połączyć. Lub je od siebie oddzielić. I jeszcze to, jak inni na nich patrzyli... Tak, przebierali się w damskie szatki nie raz i nie dwa właśnie po to, by wywołać w otoczeniu określone reakcje, jednak nigdy nie odbierał ich tak osobiście, traktując makijaż i perukę jak maskę. Wiedział, że te wszystkie spojrzenia, gesty, uśmiechy i gwizdy były zarezerwowane dla osoby, która nie istnieje, a on po prostu chwilowo nosi jej twarz. Jednak teraz, gdy obserwował otaczających ich ludzi, jak niemalże ślinili się na widok Drake'a i prawili mu niemalże natarczywe komplementy, czuł, jak mu się krew w żyłach gotuje. Co nie oznaczało, że sam się potrafił przed podobnymi zachowaniami powstrzymać – w zasadzie nawet na sekundę nie odrywał od niego wzroku, podziwiając dobrze mu znaną, a jednak zaskakująco zgrabną sylwetkę, chyba ze sto razy pochwalił dobór sukienki i koloru szminki (zdecydowanie częściej powinien nosić na ustach barwę czerwonego wina) oraz, gdy tylko mógł, szedł prawie za blisko niego. W teorii zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że od kiedy odzyskał swego zagubionego przyjaciela niemal przez cały czas miał go na oku i nie potrafił się tak do końca zrelaksować, jeśli nie wiedział, gdzie ten gałgan się podziewa, ale teraz zwyczajnie zaczynało mu odbijać. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad przyczynami takiego zachowania, zrzucając je na karb wyjątkowo udatnego przebrania oraz buzującą im obu w żyłach adrenalinę, jednak nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to wyjątkowo marne wytłumaczenie.

– Czas na przedstawienie – szepnął mu Daffy wprost do ucha, sprawiając, że po odsłoniętych plecach Bugsa przebiegł elektryzujący dreszcz. – Czyń honory.

Cały ich misterny plan tak naprawdę przypominał układanie kostek wyjątkowo urozmaiconego domina – po wprawieniu w ruch pierwszego elementu, rozpoczęła się łańcuchowa reakcja miniaturowych katastrof, z których każda aktywowała kolejny etap. Latające wszędzie kieliszki, pękające baloniki, potykający się ludzie, kręcąca się pod sufitem petarda oraz wyjątkowo narowisty adapter stanowiły tylko preludium do meritum, które nie było już aż tak niewinne – w chwili, gdy pani naczelna chciała wznieść pierwszy toast, lodowy łabędź runął do gigantycznej misy z ponczem, od stóp do głów zalewając babę słodkim, lepkim płynem o zapachu landrynek. Wszyscy zebrani na sali goście dosłownie zamarli, bowiem szok zwyczajnie odebrał im zdolność reagowania w jakiś sensowny sposób, dając winowajcom całkiem sporo czasu na zarówno podziwianie efektów swej pracy, jak i wycofanie się z miejsca zbrodni. Wprawdzie wątpliwym było, by któryś z tych udających ochroniarzy idiotów rzeczywiście zaczął ich ścigać, niemniej po opuszczeniu rezydencji, w której odbywała się impreza, na wszelki wypadek zamiast dostojnie sunąć przed siebie, zaczęli czym prędzej spierdalać w podskokach. Na całe szczęście Speedy już na nich czekał i zaczął odpalać silnik swego mocno sfatygowanego, ale też ukochanego autka.

– Zapnijcie pasy! – Wcisnął pedał gazu w chwili, gdy obaj dotknęli pośladkami tapicerki na tylnej kanapie: – _¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!_

Daffy z niemałą ulgą opadł na oparcie i przeczesał palcami włosy, ujawniając, że to wcale nie jest peruka, tylko jego własne, pokryte stosownymi kosmetykami pukle, które jakimś cudem choć raz w życiu udało mu się zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Chwilę potem wierzchem dłoni starł z warg szminkę, skutecznie rozmazując ją po dolnej połowie swej twarzy i jakimś sposobem upodabniając się do samego siebie. Bugs do tej pory sądził, że w tej chwili roztaczany przez jego kumpla czar wreszcie pryśnie, a Drake na nowo przeistoczy się w jego umyśle w starego kumpla z ogólniaka, tak się jednak nie stało. Pokusa by patrzeć i dotykać nagle urosła do rangi niemalże palącej, napierającej swym słodkim ciężarem potrzeby. Sterczące na wszystkie strony kosmyki ponownie nieokiełznanej szopy, rozchylone, lekko pociemniałe od tarcia wargi, błyszczące jak onyksy oczy – żadna z tych rzeczy nie była niczym w najmniejszej nawet mierze nowym, a jednak Bunny czuł się tak, jakby ujrzał swego przyjaciela po raz pierwszy. I teraz, gdy nie tylko kierował ku niemu wzrok, ale naprawdę go _widział_ , chciał go mieć tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Dbać o to, by już nigdy nic złego mu się nie przytrafiło, by już nigdy nigdzie nie uciekał, a jeśli nawet, by niezawodnie wracał. Chciał go mieć blisko siebie przez cały czas, śledzić jego kroki i czuć buchające od niego ciepło, chciał go zagarnąć i...

– Gliny! – krzyknął Daffy na ułamek sekundy przed tym, gdy usłyszeli za sobą charakterystyczne wycie syren.

– Mieliśmy ogon? – Bugs obrócił się, ze zdenerwowanie wyglądając przez tylną szybę.

– _No, mi amigo_ – odparł Gonzales, z poślizgiem wpadając w bardzo ciasny zakręt. – Po prostu parę razy trochę za szybko przejechałem na czerwonym.

– … Jaja se robisz. – Drake wbił w jego zagłówek taki wzrok, jakby usiłował mu samym wzrokiem zrobić lobotomię: – Wiesz, co będzie, jak nas złapią?!

– Najpierw musieliby nas dogonić. – Speedy uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, wrzucając wyższy bieg: – Złapcie się czegoś.

 

* * *

 

 

1 _no lo s_ _é_ , hiszp. 'nie wiem'.

 


	7. It Had to Be You

**# DZIEŃ DZISIEJSZY #**

Źle się czuł, zostawiając Daffy'ego samego w domu i to jeszcze bez pożegnania, ale po wczorajszych przeżyciach nie chciał go zbyt wcześnie podrywać z łóżka. Dlatego też ostatecznie w ramach przyjacielskiego gestu wyrażającego zainteresowanie jego osobą zamówił mu z cukierni ich ulubione ciasto i kazał je dostarczyć koło trzeciej, gdy jego współlokator bez wątpienia już będzie na nogach i być może będzie wykazywał oznaki elementarnej przytomności umysłu. Sam natomiast ruszył do swego zaprzyjaźnionego atelier fryzjerskiego żeby się oddać w ręce sztabu ludzi zatrudnionych specjalnie po to, by nadać mu wygląd nonszlanckiej, ale też porażająco pociągającej, jakby mimochodem wynikającej samej z siebie elegancji, w którą tylko pozornie nie wkłada się zbyt wiele wysiłku.

To dziwne, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni w ogóle nie myślał o tej przeklętej gali. Został nominowany do Nagrody Akademii Filmowej w kategorii „Najlepszy Aktor”, co powinno być dlań powodem do lania ze szczęścia po nogach, jednak jakoś w ogóle nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Cały czas na pierwszy plan jego myśli wysuwał się Drake i jego coraz bardziej niepokojące zachowanie, które świadczyło o wzrastającej w cieniu i milczeniu katastrofie. Zamiast ganiać jak kot z pęcherzem i dopilnować takich spraw jak swój ubiór, napisanie mowy dziękczynnej oraz dotarcie na miejsce w odpowiednim czasie, wolał dowiedzieć się, gdzie i dlaczego podziewał się jego przyjaciel.

Którego za nic w świecie nie chciał stracić.

– Bugs, wyglądasz okropnie. – Lola jak zwykle nie przejmowała się konceptem owijania w bawełnę i już od progu postawiła na szczerość, co było w gruncie rzeczy dobrym znakiem: – Spałeś w ogóle?

– Tak, _mamo_. – Uśmiechnął się na jej widok i nieco ograniczonym przez fryzjerski fartuch gestem dał jej znak, by zajęła krzesło obok niego: – Co u ciebie?

– Wszyscy zdrowi, dziękować. – Dość krytycznie przyjrzała się wieńczącemu jego głowę turbanowi z ręcznika: – Choć o ciebie zaczynam się martwić. Wciąż masz pod tym włosy?

– Boję się sprawdzić. – Parsknął śmiechem.

– No dobra, by tu gadu-gadu, a tam Niemcy na motory wsiadają. – Założyła nogę na nogę i popatrzyła nań wyczekująco: – Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Wszystko – wyznał bez ogródek. – Wszystko, co wiesz. Bo ja, jak się boleśnie ostatnimi czasy przekonałem, nie mam bladego pojęcia o jego życiu.

– … Przecież sam ci wszystko powiedział. – Zdziwiła się uprzejmie: – Na raty, ale jednak.

– Mam uwierzyć w bajeczki o pokrewieństwie z Królową oraz niezidentyfikowanym maharadżą? – Uniósł z politowaniem jedną brew: – Błagam.

– Błagaj dalej. – Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami: – Jego babka rzeczywiście była wydziedziczoną córką jakiejś tam brytyjskiej księżnej spowinowaconej w odległy i bardzo skomplikowany sposób z Jej Wysokością. Do Ameryki uciekła jedynie z rodowymi perłami oraz garścią papierów potwierdzających pochodzenie. Niedługo po tym jak zamieszkał z tobą, gdy jeszcze studiowałeś, dał mi te dokumenty na przechowanie w obawie, że zgubi, więc mogłam sobie w tym naboju spokojnie pogrzebać. Nawet z ciekawości zatrudniłam ludzi, by sprawdzili autentyczność tego rodowodu.

– … Jasny gwint. – Poczuł, że zaczyna tonąć w oparach absurdu: – A ten...

– Maharadża? Świętej pamięci matka Daffy'ego pracowała jako pokojówka w ekskluzywnym hotelu w San Francisco, a on tam się tam zatrzymał i cóż... Dodaj sobie dwa do dwóch. – Westchnęła, obracając się leniwie na krześle dookoła własnej osi: – Jak się wydało, że zaciążyła z klientem, wywalili ją na, że tak powiem, zbity pysk. Póki babcia jeszcze żyła, to jako-tako wiązali koniec z końcem, ale po zgodnie staruszki pani Drake oddała potomka do sierocińca. Żeby nie było, na tego maharadżę też mam solidne papiery. Matula Daffy'ego całkiem rozsądnie usiłowała ściągnąć z niego alimenty, nawet testu DNA zażądała. Jest ojcem, ale miał lepszych prawników, więc się wyłgał.

Bugs miał szczerą ochotę walnąć czołem w znajdujący się przed nim blacik pod lustrem, jednakże tak dość chwiejny turban na głowie, jak i szklany rant, w który mógł potencjalnie trafić, odwiodły go od tej decyzji, w związku z czym ograniczył się do zaledwie przejmującego westchnienia. To było... Zbyt wiele, nawet jak na jego możliwości. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co czuje dziecko na wieść, że nikt go na tym świecie tak naprawdę nie chce, wliczając w to ludzi, którzy powołali je do życia. Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nikomu nie mówił o swojej rodzinie. Nie chodziło o to, że się jej wstydził – on jej najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał. Był na tym świecie całkiem sam, zdany wyłącznie na własne, mocno ograniczone możliwości i nie było przy nim nikogo, kto chciałby mu pokazać właściwą drogę przez świat. Każdy wybój i wądół musiał pokonać samodzielnie, ucząc się nie z pełnych miłości słów, a własnych błędów. A najgorsze było to, że przecież codziennie widzieli ten obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale czy wyciągnęli z niego stosowne wnioski? Czy rzeczywiście spróbowali się dowiedzieć? Czy jakakolwiek z instytucji zobowiązanych do zatroszczenia o tego młodego człowieka (wliczając w to również szkołę) kiedykolwiek mu naprawdę pomogła? Nie podobały mu się te pytania, głownie dlatego, że nie znajdował na nie zbyt optymistycznych odpowiedzi.

– Zaraz mi jeszcze powiesz, że te wszystkie jego niestworzone opowieści o domniemanych formach zatrudnienia podczas szalonych podróży też są całkowicie prawdziwe. – Popatrzył na nią, czując w sobie narastającą rezygnację.

– Są. – Opadła wreszcie na oparcie, wznosząc oczy ku niebu: – Porky może zaświadczyć, sam mu pomagał wypełniać zeznania podatkowe. Na wszystko ma kwity.

– A ja założyłem, że zmyśla. – Miał ochotę sam sobie dać po gębie: – Co za... ARGH! Co za kretyn!

– Z ciebie, czy z niego?

– Z OBU! – fuknął. Perspektywa walnięcia czołem w blat robiła się coraz bardziej i bardziej kusząca: – Ze mnie, bo mi się nigdy nie chciało zweryfikować tego, co wygaduje i z niego, bo nigdy się przed zarzutami o łgarstwo nie bronił. Jednego tylko nie rozumiem.

– Czego? – Wreszcie przestała się obracać na krześle i zamarła w bezruchu, patrząc na niego pytającym wzrokiem kogoś, kto nie jest pewien, jakiego typu pytania powinien się spodziewać.

– Czemu ty? – Starał się nie brzmieć na zbyt zazdrosnego, jednak było to dość trudne: – Czemu tobie powierzył te wszystkie sekrety, a nie... Mnie?

– Bo stałam się jego powierniczką w chwili, w której przez przypadek odkryłam jego największą tajemnicę – odparła zaskakująco poważnym tonem, jednak po sekundzie uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Znaczy, wszyscy poza _tobą_ już dawno się domyślili, ale on święcie wierzy, że tylko ja wiem. Rozwiewać jego złudzeń nie zamierzam, jeszcze mi się chłopak pochlasta z rozpaczy, niemniej są one cokolwiek zabawne.

– Tak? – Rzucił jej podejrzliwe i odrobinę urażone spojrzenie: – A cóż to za ściśle tajna informacja, co?

– Taka, że od chwili, w której cię te czternaście lat temu po raz pierwszy ujrzał na oczy, jest w tobie na zabój zakochany! – Prawie poderwała się na nogi, wypowiadając te słowa: – A ty jesteś tak tępym, zajętym pracą i karierą pacanem, że nigdy się nie domyśliłeś.

Nagle wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. To dziwnie okazywane zainteresowanie jego osobą, którego nigdy nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, wspieranie go różową kiecką, położenie głowy pod topór bez chwili namysłu. Rozstania i powroty, pełne emocji gesty oraz spojrzenia aż wibrujące od niewytłumaczalnego napięcia oraz z każdym rokiem słabnącej nadziei i wszystko to, czego nie chciał zrozumieć w obawie, że jego uporządkowany świat się skomplikuje, a on sam nie znajdzie zastosowania dla uzyskanych odpowiedzi. Teraz wyjaśnienie tych symptomów zostało mu brutalnie rzucone w twarz i był zbyt oszołomiony, by wiedzieć, co ma niby z nimi zrobić.

– Dlaczego...? – Czuł, że zaraz będzie musiał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok, aby to ogarnąć: – Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– Bo masz rację. – Pochyliła się w jego stronę, kładąc mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu: – Jeśli jeszcze raz gdzieś tak zniknie, pewnie już nigdy ze sobą nie pogadacie. A wyjedzie na pewno. Ile można wytrzymać z kimś, kogo się od tylu lat beznadziejnie kocha, a z kim się nigdy nie będzie? Żyć bez ciebie nie może, ale z tobą też nie. I jeśli ma się cokolwiek zmienić, musisz coś zrobić. A nic nie zrobisz...

– … Nie wiedząc o jego uczuciach. – Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową: – Jasne. Trochę mnie tylko boli, że tyle lat ukrywałaś to przede mną.

– A co byś niby zrobił z tą wiedzą, hm? – Zaśmiała się okrutnie: – Bugs, lubię cię, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Gdybyś się dowiedział o jego stosunku do ciebie, zrobiłbyś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby się odkochał, raniąc i siebie, i jego. A do tego podpuścić nie mogłam.

– … Obawiam się, że masz rację – westchnął ciężko. Bardzo chciałby się móc nie zgodzić z jej słowami, ale wtedy zaprzeczałby rzeczom oczywistym, a miał zbyt wiele godności, by się do czegoś podobnego zniżyć: – Kiedyś pewnie właśnie tak bym postąpił...

– _Kiedyś_? – W oczach Loli błysnęło prawie że niezdrowe zainteresowanie: – A teraz?

– Sam nie wiem. – Pokręcił głową, zaledwie skrawkiem świadomości rejestrując fakt, że turban powoli zaczyna mu się rozpadać: – Na pewno nie zamierzam już nigdy pozwolić mu uciec. Już nigdy. Co do reszty... Chyba zawsze byłem zbyt zajęty, by kochać kogokolwiek. Nie wiem, czy jestem do tego w ogóle zdolny.

– Cieszę się, że sam postawiłeś tę diagnozę. – Nawet nie kryła swego rozczarowania: – Ale to i tak więcej, niż spodziewałam się od ciebie uzyskać. Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

– A powinienem?

– Chyba masz już wszystko, czego ci trzeba. – Z gracją wstała z krzesła i poklepała go po ramieniu: – Do zobaczenia, Bugs. Będę cię oglądała na żywo w telewizji.

– Dzięki, Lola. – Pomachał jej na pożegnanie: – Do następnego razu.

* * *

Nie po raz pierwszy dziękował losowi za to, że jest facetem i może na takie uroczystości przychodzić ubrany niemalże tak samo jak pozostali przedstawiciele jego płci. Cyrk, jaki był automatycznie robiony w związku z kreacjami zaproszonych pań był niemalże żenujący i cała ich czwórka była wręcz przeszczęśliwa, że nie muszą w nim brać ani czynnego, ani biernego udziału. Bugs i Porky już od dawna jako osoby towarzyszące zabierali ze sobą na takie uroczystości swoich znajomych (poza Lolą naturalnie, która kategorycznie odmawiała partycypowania w tej, jak to się była łaskawa wysłowić, szopce) i tym razem postąpili dokładnie tak samo. Wraz z nimi na gali pojawili się Speedy oraz Tweety, którzy wydawali się bawić nawet lepiej niż otaczające ich gwiazdy i wszelkiej maści grube ryby show biznesu.

– A-a-ale nie-nie-nie m-masz ża-ża-żalu? – Pyg bardzo starał się być mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości, zupełnie jakby zajmowana przezeń przestrzeń wykluczała przebaczenie mu.

– Nie, nie mam – Był to chyba już trzydziesty raz tego wieczoru, gdy wypowiadał te słowa: – Obiecaliście, że nie powiecie, to nie mówiliście. Umiem to uszanować. Ale następnym razem dawajcie czytelniejsze wskazówki, bo bez Pepe nie dałbym rady.

– _Si, señor_. – Zasalutował Gonzales, wypinając swą wątłą pierś.

– Zwłaszcza moje były marne... – Śpiewak wyraźnie się stropił, przeczesując swe złociste loczki: – Chciałem, żebyś z nim tak dla odmiany porozmawiał, ale nie wiedziałem, jak ci to przekazać...

– Wprost byłoby idealnie – mruknął pod nosem, po czym skoncentrował się na tym, po co głównie tutaj przyszedł. – Widzieliście tę sukienkę? Obłędny kolor.

– Sam byś taką chciał, co? – Speedy trącił go łokciem w bok, uśmiechając się przy tym z przekąsem.

– A kto mi zabroni? – Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po schowaną w kieszeni spodni komórkę: – No dobrze, ostatni raz do niego zadzwonię, bo zaraz się zacznie.

Cholernie nie podobał mu się fakt, że Daffy uparcie nie odbiera żadnego telefonu, niemniej potrafił znaleźć dla tego faktu dość prozaiczne wytłumaczenie – niepilnowany, ten gałgan miał zwyczaj niezwykle głośno oglądać telewizję, przez co do jego sponiewieranych bębenków słuchowych nie docierały żadne inne dźwięki, wliczając w to również wybuch bomby zegarowej. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że mimo wszystko w gardle aktora narastało coraz bardziej dławiące go przerażenie. Zdecydowanie nie pragnął kolejnej powtórki z rozrywki, żadnego powrotu do nagle opustoszałego domu i zadawania pytań czterem ścianom. Chciał za to mieć granitową pewność, że Drake siedzi na swym kościstym tyłku i nie zamierza się nigdzie ruszać.

– Może chcesz, żeby moja babcia do niego zajrzała? – Tweety zaproponował nieśmiało. – To naprawdę żaden kłopot.

– Będę się starszą panią wysługiwał. – Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by nie chciał zaznać spokoju duszy, nie bardzo podobał mu się pomysł wysyłania na zwiad leciwej damy o zdecydowanie zbyt miękkim sercu.

– Jak chcesz. – Westchnął ciężko młody śpiewak: – Ale i tak jej wysłałem SMS. Jeśli go odbierze, sprawdzi, co się u ciebie dzieje.

– … Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, chowając swój bezużyteczny w tej chwili telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

Od lat galę wręczenia Nagród Akademii Filmowej prowadzili ci sami ludzie, co nie oznaczało, że ich popisy traciły na świeżości. Trójka złośliwego rodzeństwa w osobach Yakko, Wakko i Dot Warnerów zawsze znajdywała sposób na porwanie publiczności i zmuszenie jej do regularnego wybuchania salwami śmiechu, a dzisiejszy wieczór wyjątkiem nie był – zebrana śmietanka kina i estrady po każdym dowcipie zwyczajnie nie mogła opanować rechotu. Nawet Bugs mimo zdenerwowania raz czy dwa zachichotał pod nosem, jednak przez większość czasu niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę na to, co się dookoła niego dzieje. Choć, prawdę powiedziawszy, zwyczajnie nie był zdolny do nawiązania kontaktu z otaczającą go rzeczywistością. Hałas, niedawne przeżycia oraz przekazane mu tego poranka rewelacje związane z Daffym w połączeniu z odrobinę zbyt duszną sala stworzyły iście piorunująca mieszaninę, która zadziałała na niego jak precyzyjnie wymierzony cios łopatą do śniegu w twarz. Nie, żeby był w stanie pojąć cokolwiek z tego, co się działo w jego wnętrzu. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni jego myśli, zamiast płynąć spokojnie, splątały się w niemożliwy do zrozumienia chaos, w którego centrum pulsowała niemalże zwierzęca panika oraz coraz bardziej i bardziej natarczywa potrzeba dania drapaka i jak najszybszego powrotu do domu. Jakaś część jego chciała głęboko wierzyć, że nie ma prawa stać się nic złego, nie tak szybko, jednak reszta jego jestestwa nie tyle nie zgadzała się z tym stwierdzeniem, ile nie wyrażała chęci na zaznanie spokoju bez niemożliwych do podważenia dowodów na to, że Daffy jest zdrowy, bezpieczny i (przede wszystkim) nie zamierza zrobić niczego durnego.

W związku z powyższym, niemalże udało mu się przegapić moment, w którym rozpoczęto czytanie nominacji w jego kategorii i w pierwszej chwili zrobił do kamery taką minę, jakby ktoś mu usiłował wciągnąć na tyłek za ciasne majtki z papieru ściernego. Na szczęście dość szybko udało mu się przybrać w miarę sensowny wyraz twarzy, jednak nie podejrzewał, by udało mu się w ten sposób zatrzeć pierwsze (dość niekorzystne) wrażenie.

– Nagrodę Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej w kategorii Najlepszy Aktor otrzymuje... – Wakko tradycyjnie zawiesił głos celem zbudowania jeszcze większego napięcia: – … Bugs Bunny!

Żeby nie celny kopniak Speedy'ego w tył kolana, sam w życiu by nie wstał. Czuł się ogłupiały do tego stopnia, że nie był zdolny do absolutnie jakichkolwiek samodzielnych poczynań i żeby mu kilkakrotnie nie wskazano właściwego kierunku, jak nic zabłądziłby w drodze do sceny. Ale nawet gdy już ustalił marszrutę i posłusznie nią podążał, wciąż miał tyleż pewności siebie, co małż zmuszony do tańczenia w balecie, czego jawnym znakiem był uśmiech powoli przekształcający się w szczękościsk. Jego wrodzone luz i nonszalancja nagle kompletnie się rozpłynęły, zostawiając go sam na sam z paniką, nad którą prawie nie potrafił zapanować. Na całe szczęście od jego fotela do sceny nie było daleko i dość szybko udało mu się dołączyć do rodzeństwa Warner by mógł wreszcie przyjąć statuetkę i wygłosić mowę.

Której nie przygotował.

Odruchowo sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, jednak już w połowie ruchu wiedział, że jest on absolutnie zbędny. Był tak zajęty sprawami prywatnymi swego przyjaciela, że kompletnie zapomniał o potencjalnej możliwości tego wystąpienia. Dlatego też wręcz niebotyczne było jego zdziwienie, gdy wbrew swym oczekiwaniom odkrył, że za jego pazuchą przywiezionego dziś po południu z jego własnej garderoby garnituru znajduje się koperta. I to zaskakująco ciężka. Przez sekundę miał nadzieję, że być może chociaż jego agent albo manager pamiętali o przemowie i mu ją tam podstępnie wsunęli, gdy nie patrzył, jednak po raz kolejny czekało go rozczarowanie – wewnątrz znalazł pokrytą charakterystycznym pismem kartkę wyrwaną z zeszytu oraz doskonale mu znaną kolię z drobnych jak krople rosy perełek.

> _Nigdy się z nikim nie żegnałem. Z tobą muszę._
> 
> _Wyjeżdżam i to tym razem na dobre. Myślałem, że nigdy nie będę musiał, ale teraz już rozumiem, że przed samym sobą nie potrafię nigdzie uciec, a to właśnie JA jestem tym, co sprawia, że wszyscy dookoła mnie są nieszczęśliwi. Dlatego nie mogę już z tobą dłużej zostać. Wiem, mówiłeś, że wszystko się kiedyś ułoży, ale wiesz co? Nic się nigdy nie układa. Ja tylko coraz bardziej wszystko psuję. Tylko tyle potrafię. Zepsułem siebie. Moją matkę. Ciebie._
> 
> _Okłamałem cię. Porzucenie czegoś, na czym nam zależy, wcale nie jest łatwe. Gdyby tak było, nie musiałbym próbować aż tyle razy. Nie wracałbym tyle razy. Ale teraz jadę tak daleko, że nie dam rady wrócić już nigdy. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich._
> 
> _Od zawsze na zawsze Twój,_
> 
> _D. D._

Nie.

Nienienienienie...

– Bunny... – Dot popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem: – Wszystko w porządku?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie! Właśnie się dowiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie miał szansy choćby ujrzeć człowieka, bez którego nie potrafi żyć. Że Daffy, jego wiecznie zagubiony, niepoukładany, przezabawny, lojalny Daffy zamierza po raz kolejny ruszyć całkiem sam w ten okrutny, pozbawiony wyrozumiałości i miłosierdzia świat, by gdzieś tam przepaść na wieki. Będzie się aż po swój ostatni oddech tułał po bezdrożach z poczuciem, iż nikt go nie chce, nie potrzebuje i nie kocha, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie zasługuje na szczęście, o jakim może sobie tylko pomarzyć. Zniknie na zawsze, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu, zupełnie jakby go nigdy nie było. I dlaczego? Ponieważ jego najlepszy przyjaciel i przy okazji skończony kretyn potrzebował czternastu lat, by zrozumieć, że go...

– Ja go... – Popatrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem: – Ja go...

– Bugs? Wezwać pomoc?

Nie. Już nie potrzebował pomocy. Po raz pierwszy doskonale wiedział, co ma zrobić i powiedzieć, by zapobiec najgorszej z możliwych katastrof i nikt nie musiał mu ani niczego sugerować, ani podpowiadać.

– Kocham cię, Daffy Drake. – Pochylił się do mikrofonu, czując, jak jego serce traci ciężar i objętość, wreszcie dochodząc do ładu z samym sobą: – Dobrze słyszałeś. Kocham cię. Stój gdzie stoisz, nie waż się ruszyć z miejsca. Jadę po ciebie.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, dosłownie zeskoczył ze sceny i puścił się pędem do wyjścia z sali, zapominając o zebranym towarzystwie, nagrodzie, gali i innych pozbawionych większego znaczenia bzdetach, którymi zupełnie nie powinien zaprzątać sobie głowy. Jedyne sprawy, jakie go w tej chwili obchodziły, to ciężar skulonych w jego dłoni pereł pragnących wrócić do swego właściciela oraz najcudowniejsze pod słońcem poczucie, że gdzie tam jest ktoś, kto go potrzebuje tak samo, jak on potrzebuje jego. I teraz, gdy wreszcie uświadomił sobie, dlaczego tak jest, nikt i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed odnalezieniem tej niezwykle bliskiej jego duszy osoby, której nie potrafił odszukać przez tyle lat, choć miał ją w zasadzie pod nosem.

Dopiero gdy dotarł na parking, uświadomił sobie, że jego plan ma wiele dziur. Na przykład brak jakichkolwiek informacji dotyczących aktualnego miejsca pobytu Drake'a...

– Tutaj, _mi amigo_! – Gonzales zahamował swój samochód dosłownie trzy centymetry od niego: – Wsiadaj!

– Speedy?! – Zdziwił się, posłusznie sadowiąc się na tylnym siedzeniu, gdzie czekali na niego również Tweety i Porky: – Chłopaki? Co wy tutaj robicie?

– Babcia odpisała w momencie, w którym zacząłeś iść na scenę. – Śpiewak pomachał komórką: – Jeszcze przed początkiem gali Daffy pojechał taksówką na lotnisko międzynarodowe.

– Kocham was! – Błyskawicznie zapiął pasy, czując, że samochód ponownie rusza: – I kocham twoją babcię!

– Ale _tego_ lepiej nie ogłaszaj w telewizji. – Zachichotał Meksykanin, wduszając pedał gazu.

Zdolności Gonzalesa w zakresie w zakresie prowadzenia pojazdów już dawno urosły do rangi legendarnych i w zasadzie każdy dbający o swoje zdrowie psychiczne mieszkaniec LA na jego widok uciekał gdzie pierz rośnie albo i kawałek dalej. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na miano demona prędkości i króla szos, to był to zdecydowanie ten mikrej postury potomek wojowniczych Azteków obdarzony niezwykle ognistym temperamentem. Dlatego też wszyscy pasażerowie jak jeden mąż trzymali się wszelkich dostępnych uchwytów albo chociaż siebie nawzajem, mając nadzieję, że tym razem również będzie im dane w miarę bezpiecznie dotrzeć do celu.

– Skąd pomysł, że on w ogóle oglądał rozdanie Oscarów? – Tweety popatrzył na Bugsa pytająco: – Przecież miał inne rzeczy na głowie.

– To mój największy fan – odparł z rozrzewnieniem, przypominając sobie pudełko wycinków prasowych na swój temat. – Może i zamierza uciec na drugi koniec świata, ale mojej nagrody przegapić by nigdy nie mógł. Z drugiego końca kraju przyjechał na premierę mojego pierwszego filmu przyjechał, to tę galę by przeoczył? Za nic!

– Zga-ga-gadzam się z to-o-o-obą. – Porky pokiwał raptownie głową: – Na-na-na pew-e-ewno cię wi-i-idział. O-o-oby tylko po-o-osłuchał...

Dość szybko się okazało, że mimo zdecydowanie stojących w sprzeczności z przepisami ruchu drogowego manewrów Speedy'ego, mają ogon złożony w całości z gnających na skuterach i motorach paparazzi. Bunny na co dzień jakoś tolerował te swołocze (głownie dlatego, że potrafił je w pięknym stylu wykiwać), jednak teraz zwyczajnie nie życzył sobie ich obecności. Ostatnie, co mu było w tej chwili potrzebne, to wścibskie węszenie spuszczonych ze smyczy wysłanników tabloidów i brukowców, którzy gdzieś mieli szacunek dla cudzej prywatności.

– Wzy-zy-zywam ka-ka-kawalerię. – Pyg zaczął bębnić palcami w wyświetlacz swej przypominającej rozmiarami tabliczkę czekolady komórki: – Da-da-dadzą tym pala-a-antom po-po-popalić.

Bunny na wszelki wypadek postanowił nie pytać, co konkretnie się kryło za tym dość złowieszczym stwierdzeniem, doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie zaraz przekona się na własne oczy. Inna sprawa, że miał pewne podejrzenia, co do personaliów ściąganych właśnie posiłków – nie od dziś wiadomym było, że celem rozpętania chaosu w pierwszej kolejności należało sprowadzić niezmiennie pomysłowego pana Coyote. Wile dosłownie z niczego potrafił na kolenia sklecić absolutnie _wszystko_ , z funkcjonującym silnikiem rakietowym włącznie. Wprawdzie Bugs początkowo nie wierzył w krążące o tym człowieku legendy, gdy jednak po raz pierwszy ujrzał go przy pracy, musiał przyznać, że owe historie nie oddawały nawet jednej dziesiątej balansującego na granicy szaleństwa geniusza specjalisty od efektów specjalnych. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Bunny do dzisiaj się po owym pokazie umiejętności nie do końca otrząsnął z szoku i od tamtej pory zawsze pilnował, by Coyote nigdy nie zaplątał się w okolice jego zawalonej gratami piwnicy – a nuż dla zabawy skonstruowałby tam coś, co unicestwi wszelkie życie na Ziemi.

Wiedzieli, że zaraz rozpęta się piekło w chwili, w której zbliżając się do skrzyżowania ujrzeli podskakującego na rogu Rody'ego. Biegacz dawał im bardzo wyraźne znaki, by wbrew wszelkiej logice oraz planowi podróży właśnie teraz skręcili w lewo, z czym szczęśliwie Gonzales postanowił się nie kłócić. Jeszcze nie zdążył przebrzmieć pisk opon po wykonanym przez niego manewrze, gdy tuż za nimi na ziemię spadła konstrukcja złożona z namalowanych na wielgachnych połaciach płótna fragmentów krajobrazów służących za scenografie do filmów. Jakim cudem udało im się tak szybko ściągnąć tutaj nie tylko cały ten chłam, ale jeszcze do tego funkcjonujący dźwig, nikt nie wiedział i wszyscy pasażerowie zgodzili się co do tego, że jest to sprawa godna kolejnego odcinka Archiwum X. Niezależnie jednak od sposobu wykonania plan zadziałał – ścigający ich fotografowie musieli teraz w podskokach szukać jakiegoś objazdu, co dawało im szansę na skuteczne zgubienie ich. Zanim jednak zdążyli zbyt daleko odjechać z miejsca zbrodni, na jezdnię przed nimi wyskoczył Runner, gwałtownymi gestami domagając się od nich zatrzymania pojazdu. Szybko okazało się, że blokada drogi nie była jedynym, co mieli w zanadrzu – tuż obok stał obdarzony przyciemnionymi szybami samochód Sylwestra.

– Łap! – właściciel wyżej wymienionego pojazdu rzucił Speedy'emu kluczki: – Tylko mi go, skubańcu, nie porysuj!

– Teraz już nigdy nas nie namierzą! – Ucieszył się Tweety, prędko przesiadając się z jednego auta do drugiego.

– Szofer, gazu! – Zaordynował Bugs, wskakując pospiesznie na miejsce pasażera.

– Z przyjemnością. – Gonzales uśmiechnął się tak paskudnie, że prawdopodobnie wszystkim w całej dzielnicy mleko skwaśniało pomimo procesu pasteryzacji.

Do lotniska dotarli już bez większych problemów oraz, co najważniejsze, niechcianego towarzystwa w osobach przedstawicieli mediów. Nie, żeby cokolwiek, wliczając w to uzbrojony po zęby kordon złaknionych sensacji dziennikarzy było w stanie powstrzymać Bunny'ego przed szaleńczym sprintem w stronę wejścia. Już nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi, nie rozważał nawet szans na to, że jego komunikat do Daffy'ego jakimś cudem jednak nie dotarł, po prostu leciał przed siebie z niezłomnym zamiarem odnalezienia tego, kogo w swej niezmierzonej ignorancji tak późno zaczął szukać.

A on tam stał. Czekał pośrodku gigantycznej hali jak w ckliwym, cukierkowym romansie, którego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie miałby siły przeczytać. Spłoszony i zarazem spokojny, jakby utracona wiara w lepszy los była jedynym, co go mogło utrzymać w miejscu. Gotów do ucieczki i jednocześnie niezdolny do ruszenia się z miejsca, jak wyczekujące obłaskawienia zdziczałe zwierzę, które jest zmęczone szukaniem drogi powrotnej do domu.

Bugs dopadł go w kilkunastu krokach, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenia mijających go pasażerów i pracowników lotniska. Tak bardzo chciał go mieć w swych ramionach, pochwycić go już teraz, zaraz i na zawsze. Gdy tylko zbliżył się doń na wyciągnięcie ręki, od razu otoczył go ramionami i przycisnął sobie do piersi, śmiejąc się jak dziecko, krzycząc i płacząc ze szczęścia. Miał go. Złapał. Nie stracił go, jeszcze go nie stracił... I miał szansę nigdy do tego nie dopuścić. Oraz, co więcej, zamierzał ją dobrze wykorzystać.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał chrapliwym głosem, wplątując palce w sztywne, czarne jak węgiel włosy. – Kocham cię.

I wreszcie zrobił to, co powinien czynić każdej godziny od dnia, w którym ich drogi się skrzyżowały – pocałował go. Nie slapstikowym, przesadzonym całusem, jaki stanowił jeden z jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnych chwytów komediowych, nic z tych rzeczy. Z całą finezją, na jaką było go w tej chwili stać, przylgnął swymi wygiętymi w lekkim uśmiechu wargami do mokrych od łez, wiecznie strzaskanych wiatrem ust drżącego w jego objęciach mężczyzny, wlewając w narastający dotyk wszystko, co powinien był zrobić i powiedzieć już dawno temu.

Dźwięk, jaki Drake z siebie wydał, prawie złamał Bunny'emu serce. Długi, rozpaczliwy jęk brzmiał tak, jakby od lat napięta w tym człowieku struna bólu wreszcie pękła, z jednej strony wyzwalając go od cierpienia, z drugiej zaś odbierając jedyne, co go do tej pory utrzymywało w pionie. W efekcie Daffy sklęsł zupełnie, niemalże bezwładnie opadając w oplatające go ramiona. Niczym kotwicy chwytał się ciepła łączącego ich pocałunku, rozchylając wargi w nieśmiałej, niemej prośbie o więcej. A Bugs nie miał zamiaru mu niczego odmawiać.

– Kocham cię – jeszcze raz powtórzył z naciskiem, gdy obaj musieli wreszcie zaspokoić przyziemną potrzebę oddychania. – Rozumiesz?

Błyszczące na ciemnych policzkach jego przyjaciela, gorące strugi były jednoznacznym dowodem na to, że jest zbyt wzruszony, by móc słowami odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, niemniej niezwykle dobitnie pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się przy tym tak szeroko, jak czynił to w dawnych, bardzo boleśnie dawnych czasach.

– Chodźmy do domu. – Bunny złapał go za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

Razem wyszli na dwór, witani rześkim chłodem nocy Miasta Aniołów oraz gromkimi brawami wszystkich zgromadzonych na miejscu przyjaciół. Speedy dosłownie szalał ze szczęścia i łopotał swym kapeluszem jak flagą, krzycząc przy tym zapamiętale po hiszpańsku, zaś Tweety machał do nich radośnie, cudem jedynie nie pakując palca w oko sterczącego za nim Sylwestra. Pewnie by się chłopina zwyczajnie odsunął, gdyby nie odrobinę blokujący mu drogę Porky, którego twarz wręcz kraśniała z zachwytu. Jak zwykle stojący obok siebie Rody i Wile migali tak intensywnie, że ciągle uderzali się nawzajem łokciami, co poirytowało ich do tego stopnia, że ostatecznie ograniczyli się do unoszenia w górę wszystkich posiadanych kciuków. Pepe dokonywał trudnej sztuki, jaką jest wycieranie oczu chusteczką pomimo trzymanego w gębie, zapalonego papierosa. Skacząca tuż obok niego jak piłeczka Lola po krótkiej chwili straciła cierpliwość i wytrąciła mu peta z ust, krzycząc przy tym coś niezrozumiałego.

– Yyy... – Drake rozejrzał się niepewnie: – … Gratuluję Oskara?

– Im chodzi o _to_. – Uniósł do góry ich splecione ze sobą dłonie: – O _nas_. Cieszą się naszym szczęściem. Wiem, to dla ciebie zupełna nowość, ale kiedyś przywykniesz.

Daffy przewrócił teatralnie oczami i rzucił mu niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie, jednak czający się w kącikach jego ust uśmiech zdradzał prawdziwy tok jego myśli, co Bugs skwitował figlarnym uniesieniem brwi. Wreszcie wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak należy. Oto stali ramię w ramię, otoczeni może nie doskonałymi, ale za to nieskończenie wiernymi przyjaciółmi, a ich zaciśnięte na sobie palce stanowiły obietnicę, której obaj ze szczerego serca zamierzali dotrzymać.

– Wskakujcie, _mi amigos_. – Gonzales machnął ręką w stronę swego nieco bardziej porysowanego niż kilka godzin temu samochodu: – Odstawię was na kwadrat.

* * *

W trakcie zaskakująco krótkiej przejażdżki Bunny odkrył dwie całkowicie nowe dla siebie przeczy. Po pierwsze, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego sensownego powodu, dla którego miałby nie trzymać obiektu swych uczuć za rękę i nie miał z tej okazji najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Po drugie, raz pocałowawszy Drake'a, miał ochotę robić to jak najczęściej, przed czym powstrzymywał się wyłącznie ze względu na ich szofera. Gdy jednak wreszcie znaleźli się w domu, dosłownie rzucił się na swego współlokatora, przyszpilając go do przed chwilą zamkniętych drzwi.

– Koniec z uciekaniem. – Orzekł kategorycznie, wyjmując z kieszeni wciąż schowaną tam kolię: – Koniec z milczeniem i kombinowaniem. – Pochylił się nad rozgrzaną, ciemną skórą szyi, która już za chwilę miała zostać zakryta naszyjnikiem: – Koniec z pozwalaniem ci na ucieczki. Koniec z udawaniem, że nic nie widzę. – Wreszcie umieścił perły na jedynym miejscu, w którym kiedykolwiek powinny się znaleźć: – Koniec z głupimi błędami. Zgoda?

– Tak. – Czarne oczy znów błyszczały niczym rozgwieżdżone niebo: – Zgoda.

Ciche łupnięcie upadającego na podłogę plecaka było dokładnie tym, co chciał usłyszeć. Ledwie biedny bagaż poddał się działaniu grawitacji, Bugs złapał jego właściciela za ramiona i przywarł do jego wyczekujących pocałunku ust tak ściśle, że niemożliwym się wydawało, by kiedykolwiek zdołali się od siebie odsunąć. Gdyby był minimalnie mniej pragmatyczną osobą, pewnie by teraz usiłował nadrobić wszystkie stracone lata, tak jednak nie było. Doskonale wiedział, że co się stało, to się już zwyczajnie nie odstanie, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by się pragnęło odmiany minionych zdarzeń. Może to nawet lepiej, że mieli za sobą taką, a nie inną przeszłość – mieli z czego wyciągać wnioski oraz popełnili dość błędów, by móc się wielu rzeczy o sobie nawzajem nauczyć. Teraz tylko od tego co zrobią z posiadaną wiedzą zależało, czy lata, które mają nadejść, będą szczęśliwe i spokojne. Jasnym było, że nie obejdzie się bez nowych pomyłek, w końcu byli tylko ludźmi, ale chyba będą w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić.

Rozmyślania nie były jedynym, co w tej chwili zaprzątało głowę świeżo upieczonego laureata Oskara. Jego uwaga niemalże wyłącznie skoncentrowana była na bardzo przyziemnych, wręcz cielesnych sprawach, takich jak na przykład usunięcie sobie z drogi podkoszulka Daffy'ego celem dostania się do skrytych pod spodem połaci skóry, której nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy dotknąć, a teraz bardzo by chciał. Wprawdzie kuse spodenki oraz rozchełstane hawajskie koszule jakie jego współlokator zwykł na sobie nosić pozostawiały niewiele pola dla wyobraźni, niemniej oglądanie go i fizyczne z nim obcowanie należały do dwóch różnych kategorii.

– Jak to się... – Jednocześnie usłyszał niewyraźne mruknięcie oraz poczuł w okolicach krtani mało nastrojowe szarpnięcie, które uświadomiły mu, że ktoś tutaj usiłuje pozbawić go muszki: – Czemu to cholerstwo nie jest na gumkę?

– Bo jestem zbyt szykowny, by taki chłam nosić – odparł, samemu pozbywając się wspomnianego elementu garderoby.

– Aha... – Drake nawet go nie słuchał, tylko natychmiast skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i zaczął zasypywać jego szyję ciężkimi, wilgotnymi pocałunkami.

Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Bunny na wszelki wypadek sam zajął się rozpinaniem garnituru i koszuli – jeśli zwykła mucha była tak poważną przeszkodą, wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać, jakie zagrożenie mogą stanowić guziki, albo o zgrozo, spinki do mankietów. Przy ograniczonej cierpliwości Daffy'ego pewnie w ogóle nie musiałby się przejmować praniem, tylko od razu wszystko wywalić do śmietnika...

– Nawet nie wiesz... – Cokolwiek Drake zamierzał powiedzieć, zamarło mu w gardle, bowiem wzrok jego padł na odsłoniętą pierś jego ukochanego. Najpierw przez kilka sekund naśladował wyjętą z akwarium rybkę, potem zaś nerwowo się oblizał, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od prezentowanej mu skóry: – Jasny gwint...

Błyskawicznie padł przed Bugsem na kolana i zaskakująco sprawnie uporał się z paskiem u spodni, odrzucając go na bok drżącymi rękami. Raz po raz łapczywie przejeżdżał językiem po wargach, zupełnie jakby zaraz miał się dobrać do jakich łakoci, co też nie było zbyt dalekie od prawdy – gdy tylko stało się to możliwe, z niemalże desperackim pomrukiem zamknął swe emanujące ciepłem usta na przyrodzeniu aktora, zamykając z zadowoleniem oczy. W pierwszej chwili umysł Bunny'ego doznał całkowitego oczyszczenia z absolutnie wszystkich myśli, pozwalając mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co nie było obejmującym go dotykiem, jednak po kilku sekundach zdołał odzyskać dość panowania nad sobą, by mimo wszystko ustać na nogach i popatrzeć w dół, gdzie ktoś bardzo starał się zaspokoić wszystkie jego potrzeby. Niezależnie od przyjemności, jaką dawał mu ten dziwny mężczyzna, którego zdarzyło mu się pokochać najszczerszą miłością, poczuł pewne ukłucie ze strony swego nad wyraz rozwiniętego sumienia. Drake klęczał przy nim na gołej podłodze w ciemnym, niespecjalnie nastrojowym przedpokoju, a jednak wyglądał tak, jakby przeżywał właśnie najlepsze chwile swej biografii, przez co Bugs czuł się odrobinę rozdarty. Z jednej strony szalenie zależało mu na tym, by jego mężczyzna nigdy nie przestawał robić tej cudownej rzeczy ze swoim językiem, z drugiej wrodzona przyzwoitość nakazywała mu przeniesienie się z ich aktualnym zajęciem w inne, bardziej stosowne ku temu miejsce. Nie chciał, by ich pierwszy raz był szybkim numerem pod drzwiami, nie po tym, co musieli przejść, by do tego punktu dotrzeć.

– Daff... – Zanurzył palce w ciemnych włosach, z trudem powstrzymując się przed poruszeniem miednicą i zanurzeniem się głębiej w otulającej go wilgoci: – Daffy...

Ten najwyraźniej uznał to a coś w stylu zachęty bądź ponaglenia, bowiem zaczął w swe działania wkładać jeszcze więcej entuzjazmu, raz po raz wzdychając głęboko z niekłamanym zadowoleniem. Jego powieki drżały, wprawiając długie, ciemne rzęsy w ruch, zaś policzki pociemniały od rozlanego po nich rumieńca, sprawiając, że pozostawienie go tam gdzie był zamiast rozebrania go i sponiewierania jak stąd do przyszłego roku stało się heroicznym wyczynem. A Bunny był tylko słabym człowiekiem.

– Daffy, przestań. – Oparł głowę o ścianę, z trudem przełykając ślinę: – Nie... Nie chcę _tutaj_ z się z tobą...

Drake wypuścił go z ust z cichym pyknięciem i przyjrzał mu się pełnym zainteresowania spojrzeniem, po czym odruchowo oblizał dolną wargę, koniuszkiem języka przerywając łączącą ich nitkę śliny. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia zaczął podnosić się z podłogi, przy którym to zbożnym dziele Bugs mu ochoczo dopomógł, wykorzystując nadarzającą się sposobność do pocałowania go po raz kolejny. I kolejny. Było coś urzekającego w tym, jak jego ukochany dosłownie rozpływał mu się w objęciach, zupełnie jakby jego dzikie serce pod wpływem pieszczot zmieniało się w wosk.

– Chodźmy do sypialni – wymamrotał podczas krótkiej przerwy na wzięcie oddechu. – _Mojej_ – dodał z naciskiem, wspominając bałagan panujący w pokoju jego współlokatora.

– Aha... – Daffy dosłownie zawisł mu na szyi: – Tylko muszę wziąć coś ze swojej łazienki.

– Na przykład co? – Zdziwił się, bowiem nie bardzo wiedział, jaki mogą mieć w takiej sytuacji pożytek z nici dentystycznych bądź wacików kosmetycznych.

– Nawilżacz. – Drake uśmiechnął się zalotnie i ujął go za nadgarstek, przenosząc jego dłoń na własne siedzenie: – I gumki.

– Och. – Odruchowo zacisnął palce na podsuniętym mu pośladku: – _Och_.

Jego czarnooki towarzysz jedynie zaśmiał się serdecznie, wtulając mu nos w obojczyk i zaczął skubać zębami jego szyję. Zanim jednak znów za bardzo się rozochocili, Bugs złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów na piętro, gdzie mieściły się ich pokoje. Po drodze przystanęli parę razy by pozbyć się zsuwanych na ślepo butów oraz podkoszulka Drake'a, który ostatecznie wylądował na żyrandolu. Mało brakowało, a wywinęliby pięknego orła przez balustradę, jednak koniec końców udało im się dotrzeć do łóżka bez trwałych obrażeń ciała, za to z potrzebnym im ekwipunkiem.

– Robiłeś to kiedyś z facetem? – spytał Daffy siadając na materacu i ciągnąć go na siebie.

– Nie – wyznał aktor, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Ledwie pamiętam, kiedy w ogóle to robiłem z _kimkolwiek_.

– Dobra. Nabierz żelu na palce. – Instruktażowi towarzyszyła krótka szamotanina służąca pozbyciu się spodni: – A jak się już rozgrzeje...

– Powoli. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie, wspinając się na niego niespiesznie: – Mamy mnóstwo czasu.

– Wiem. – Padła wymamrotana nerwowo odpowiedź: – Po prostu... Tak bardzo tego chcę, chcę ciebie i...

– Ja ciebie też – zapewnił, składając na jego krtani miękki pocałunek. – Właśnie dlatego nie chcę się _spieszyć_. Daj nam trochę czasu, by się tym wszystkim nacieszyć, hm?

Drake popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zupełnie jakby nowością było dlań to, że ktoś może czerpać aż taką przyjemność z obcowania z nim. I zapewne tak właśnie było. Nie bez powodu święcie wierzył w to, że jest zbędny i niepotrzebny, że nikt go nigdy nie pokocha. Cóż, nadszedł czas by uświadomić mu, jak bardzo się myli. Jak istotną częścią życia Bugsa się stał przez te wszystkie lata i jak fatalne byłyby skutki jego zniknięcia.

– Kocham cię. – Aktor ujął jego twarz w dłonie, opuszkami kciuków gładząc rozpalone do czerwoności policzki: – I nie chcę przeżyć już ani jednego dnia bez ciebie, bez twojego ciepła, widoku lub choćby głosu. Bez ciebie... To nie jest żadne życie.

Czarne oczy na nowo napełniły się łzami, które zaraz potem rozlały się i rozmazały, gdy znów złączyli się w pocałunku. Jeśli Bunny miał coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, jego ukochany już nigdy nie będzie płakał, no chyba że ze szczęścia i miał szczery zamiar nigdy nie ustawać w wysiłkach, by to osiągnąć.

– Ja... – Daffy na chwilę zamarł w jego objęciach, przyglądając mu się badawczo: – Ja ciebie też... Chyba od zawsze. – Na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, po czym zmierzył go lekko oburzonym spojrzeniem: – Dlaczego tak łatwo ci to mówić? To nie fair.

– Bo wiem, że jeśli ci tego nie wbiję do głowy, stracę cię na zawsze – wyznał, starając się uśmiechem nieco złagodzić swój ton. – Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że za rzadko słyszałeś te słowa. Czas to zmienić i, skoro to właśnie mnie sobie wybrałeś, jestem gotów przyjąć na siebie tę odpowiedzialność.

Drake parsknął cicho, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, po czym rzucił mu jednocześnie ciepłe i rozbawione spojrzenie. Niezależnie do tego, co inni mogliby na ten temat sądzić, gdy kąciki jego ust zwijały się do uśmiechu, Daffy był naprawdę... Piękny. Do tej pory Bugs nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, jak jego współlokator się prezentuje. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jakoś musiał wyglądać, skoro posiadał fizyczną formę i to w dodatku pod postacią organicznego ciała, niemniej jego estetyczne walony nigdy... _Prawie_ nigdy nie zaprzątały jego uwagi. Ale teraz, gdy trzymał go w ramionach, musiał przyznać, że nawet zabójczo obcisła suknia oraz szminka o barwie czerwonego wina nie mogły konkurować z tym, jak Drake wyglądał właśnie teraz – absolutnie nagi za wyjątkiem naszyjnika z pereł, spocony i niemalże wibrujący od przepełniającego go podniecenia. W zasadzie cały czas się poruszał, usiłując jednocześnie przylgnąć do klęczącego nad nim ciała oraz posłusznie pozostać w miejscu. Na ten widok Bunny uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i pochylił się ku niemu ze szczerym zamiarem zaspokojenia wszystkich jego pragnień.

Gdy tylko lekko wygięte wargi dotknęły jego ciemnej skóry, Daffy natychmiast zanurzył mu palce we włosach, delikatnie przytulając jego twarz do swej falującej niespokojnie piersi oraz ukrytego wewnątrz niej, wiecznie spłoszonego serca. I, choć mogło się to wydawać nieskończenie sentymentalne, był to właśnie ten moment, w którym Bugs rzeczywiście uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest kochany. Jeśli ktoś tak porywczy, nieprzewidywalny, gwałtowny i niekiedy naprawdę nieprzyjemny sam z siebie okazywał mu tak nieśmiałą, nawet lekko spłoszoną czułość, to musiało być prawdziwe uczucie przekraczające możliwości opisu słownego. Być może powinno to Bunny'ego onieśmielić, w końcu nie co dzień człowiek odkrywa, że jest obiektem równie potężnego afektu, tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego postanowił udowodnić obejmującemu go delikatnie mężczyźnie, że jego miłość jest w pełni odwzajemniona. I będzie odwzajemniana już zawsze.

– Bugs... – Z rozchylonych ust raz na jakiś czas spływało jego wyszeptane w gorączkowym imię powtarzające się coraz częściej w miarę wędrówki, jaką jego pocałunki odbywały w dół rozciągniętego na posłaniu brzucha: – Bugs... Ach!

To ostatnie było reakcją na fakt, że jego nogi zostały rozchylone na boki, zaś język aktora zaczął wędrować po cienkiej i wrażliwej skórze po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Bunny aż się uśmiechnął, słysząc ciche tąpniecie opadającej na poduszkę głowy i postanowił przenieść się ze swymi zabiegami nieco bliżej pachwiny. Efekt tego manewru przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania – Daffy zaczął się dosłownie wić pod naporem jego warg, rozpaczliwie chwytając się prześcieradła i wydając z siebie takie jęki, jakby od ofiarowanych mu pieszczot zależała jego poczytalność.

– Bugs... – Oczywistym było, że formułowanie zrozumiałych wypowiedzi niemalże przekracza jego aktualne możliwości: – Proszę...

– Aż tak bardzo tego chcesz? – Uniósł się nieco, by moc popatrzeć w jego zarumienioną, kraśniejącą od rozkoszy twarz.

– Tak! – Drake wykorzystał to, że nie był już przytrzymywany w miejscu z taką uwagą, jak do tej pory i przysunął się bliżej niego w poszukiwaniu ciepła i kontaktu: – Błagam...

– Jeszcze nawet cię nie dotknąłem – zauważył z mieszaniną zdumienia i rozbawienia.

– To na co czekasz? – Spojrzenie jego ukochanego poza ciemnym, lepkim pożądanie wyrażało też pewien minimalny wyrzut: – Broni ci ktoś?

– … Sam tego chciałeś.

Ponieważ do tej pory zawsze był jedynie podmiotem miłości francuskiej, doszedł do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że z praktycznego punktu widzenia nie miał o niej bladego pojęcia, zaś teraz był najgorszy moment, by je nabywać. Za to tak się szczęśliwie składało, że od zawsze miał bardzo zręczne dłonie, który to talent zamierzał wykorzystać. Wprawdzie w pierwszej chwili nie był pewien, co Daffy lubi, jednak szybko się okazało, że najwyraźniej najbardziej na świecie odpowiada mu _cokolwiek_ , byleby było dziełem Bugsa. To, jak często powtarzał jego imię, jawnie świadczyło o targającym nim zadowoleniu, podobnie jak nerwowe drżenie jego bębniących o materac nóg.

– Proszę! – Drake niemalże krzyknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, po czym zabrał się w sobie i podniósł z pościeli na tyle, by ująć twarz swej miłości w dłonie: – Nie wytrzymam dłużej!

Bunny natychmiast wykorzystał tę sytuację i łagodnie go pocałował, ponownie przyszpilając drugiego mężczyznę do pościeli. Wiedział, że zanim rzeczywiście będzie miał szansę spełnić te dramatyczne błagania, minie dłuższa chwila niezbędnych przygotowań, dlatego chciał powolnymi, leniwymi ruchami swych warg ukoić i ugłaskać z trudem zachowującego panowanie nad sobą Daffy'ego. Bugs w całym swoim życiu nie miał okazji obcować z kimś do tego stopnia podekscytowanym i musiał przyznać, że ów entuzjazm szalenie mu odpowiada. Do tej pory rzadko się zdarzało, by ktoś go pragnął nie z powodu sławy i kariery, a ze względu na to, kim naprawdę był. A Drake, mimo swego specyficznego charakteru, zawsze miał gdzieś jego pieniądze i karierę, pokochał go przecież zanim się to wszystko pojawiło. A teraz był tak szczery w swym niecierpliwym pożądaniu, że Bunny'emu z trudem przychodziło wyobrażenie sobie czegoś piękniejszego.

Bardzo starannie wykonał pierwsze kroki podanego mu wcześniej instruktażu, mając nadzieję, że mimo wszystko sprawia wrażanie jakby dokładnie wiedział, co robi. Gdy jego ukochany uniósł nieco miednicę i wsunął pod nią jaśka, dając mu tym samym lepszy dostęp, zaczął mieć pewne wątpliwości, czy to, co zamierzają zrobić, to na pewno dobry pomysł, niemniej postanowił Drake'owi zaufać – w końcu był dorosły i należało mieć nadzieję, że wie, o co prosi. Bardzo szybko okazało się, iż była to ze wszech miar słuszna decyzja, bowiem jęk, jaki Daffy z siebie wydał, gdy został wsunięty w niego pierwszy palec, bił wszelkie rekordy w zakresie erotyzmu. Wszyscy dźwiękowcy zatrudnieni w biznesie pornograficznym powinni go błagać na kolanach, by pozwolił im nagrać ten odgłos!

Jasnym było, że niezależnie od swego wymiaru praktycznego, owe przygotowania dają ich obiektowi mnóstwo przyjemności – gdyby go Bugs wolną ręką w miejscu nie przytrzymywał, Drake prawdopodobnie usiłowałby ujeżdżać zanurzone w nim opuszki niczym zawodnik rodeo, zdecydowanie przyspieszając koniec ich zabawy. Dobrze, że w przypadku Bunny'ego cierpliwość i zdolność do kontrolowania własnych poczynań również były mocno ograniczone. Widząc, co się dzieje z jego ukochanym, coraz bardziej chciał go wreszcie mieć, połączyć się z nim we wspólnym uniesieniu i dotyku.

– Już mogę? – Głośno przełknął ślinę, starając się ocenić, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie nad sobą panować: – Proszę, powiedz, że mogę.

Daffy całkiem rozsądnie nie silił się na tak karkołomne wyczyny jak mówienie i ograniczył swą wypowiedź do pokiwania głową, choć należało zaznaczyć, że uczynił to bardzo entuzjastycznie. Uspokojony tym niemym zapewnienie Bugs drżącymi rękami nałożył na siebie prezerwatywę, którą następnie pokrył hojną (być może nawet zbyt hojną) warstwą nawilżacza. Teoretycznie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to nie on najwięcej tutaj ryzykuje, jednak wciąż nie potrafił się tak do końca uspokoić. Świadomość, że zaraz będzie w kimś, kto jest najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, że ich ciała będą połączone, zaś on będzie miał szansę doprowadzić miłość swego życia na skraj szaleństwa i jeszcze dalej, była zwyczajnie przytłaczająca. Tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, by wszystko poszło idealnie, że powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą i nie był pewien, jakim cudem uda mu się nie dość zanim zaspokoi przyglądającego mu się wyczekująco człowieka, bez którego nie może istnieć.

– Hej. – Daffy uniósł się na łokciach i złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc go ku sobie: – Wszystko jest dobrze. Poradzisz sobie.

– Twoja wiara jest budująca. – Uśmiechnął się, całując go w policzek: – Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś wskazówki?

– Najpierw będziesz musiał mi dać trochę czasu, żebym... Przywykł do ciebie. – Drake uśmiechnął się zaskakująco jak na siebie łagodnie, gładząc go po twarzy ciepłą, lekko spoconą dłonią: – Jak się przyzwyczaję, dam ci znak, OK?

– … Czy to cię bardzo zaboli? – spytał, z pewnym wahaniem sadowiąc się między jego nogami.

– Bardzo to nie. – Padła spokojna odpowiedź: – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, im lepiej się sprawisz, tym szybciej zapomnę o całym świecie, włączając w to i wszelki dyskomfort. A teraz się rusz.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Bunny wytarł ręce w prześcieradło i powoli, bardzo powoli zaczął się wsuwać w między rozchylone dla niego uda. Przez chwilę dziwnym mu się wydało, że Daffy, który miał spore problemy z uznawaniem jakichkolwiek autorytetów oraz znajdowaniem swego miejsca w szeregu, uległ mu w ten sposób i ofiarował swe ciało jak na srebrnej tacy, jednak dość szybko dotarło do niego, że to żadna kapitulacja z jego strony, lecz wybór, który nie miał nic wspólnego ze składaniem broni. Zrozumiał to dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której zaczął się zanurzać w jego cieple i pojął, że już nigdy nie będzie wstanie pragnąć kogoś innego. Że żadna inna istota ludzka na tym świecie nie będzie zdolna go pociągać i jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie chciał zaznać tej pięknej, fizycznej rozkoszy, będzie zdany na tę oto osobę. I, na wszystkie świętości, był więcej niż szczęśliwy, znalazłszy się w tym położeniu.

Drake przyjął go w siebie z łatwością, bezgłośnie wypuszczając wstrzymywany oddech, gdy wreszcie miał go całego. Przez kilka sekund po prostu leżał nieruchomo z rękami rozrzuconymi na boki oraz leniwym, niemalże sennym uśmiechem kocura wylegującego się na nagrzanym dachu. Jego spokój wydawał się być niemalże nierealny, zwłaszcza zważywszy na to, czym się obecnie zajmowali, jednak Bugs dał mu się ponieść. Ostrożnie pochylił się ku niemu, zatrzymując się na chwilę po każdym cichym westchnieniu jakie towarzyszyło jego przemieszczaniu się, aż wreszcie ponownie udało mu się go pocałować. Trochę żałował, że ma ręce zajęte utrzymywaniem nóg Daffy'ego w odpowiednim położeniu, jednak ten niemalże od razu przyszedł z pomocą, zaplatając mu łydki za plecami oraz zarzucając ramiona na szyję. Ich westchnienia związane ze zmianą kąta oraz pogłębieniem tego, jak blisko siebie byli rozmyły się w zapalczywym tańcu ich warg, niemniej były one obietnicą tego, co już wkrótce miało nastąpić.

– Ju... Już... Ach! – Drake oparł mu czoło o ramię, z trudem łapiąc umykający mu oddech: – Już możesz, nie krępuj się, już, już, JUŻ!

Nie trzeba mu było tyle razy powtarzać – z trudem przychodziło mu powstrzymywanie się od dyktowanych przez instynkt ruchów, więc z przystąpieniem do działania nie doczekał nawet do połowy tej zachęty. Wprawdzie dalej zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że przynajmniej na początku wciąż powinien postępować w miarę ostrożnie, niemniej nie zamierzał zbyt długo się powstrzymywać. Obaj coraz bardziej tego potrzebowali i jasnym było, że jeśli już wkrótce nie zaczną się zbliżać ku spełnieniu, któryś z nich postrada te resztki zdrowych zmysłów, jakie do tej pory udało mu się cudem zachować. A byłaby to niepowetowana strata.

Daffy, co nie było dla jego towarzysza najmniejszym zaskoczeniem, okazał się być dość... Głośny. Każde kolejne pchnięcie, ugryzienie czy pocałunek komentował przynajmniej głębokim westchnieniem, choć częściej wyrażał swą ekstatyczną aprobatę za pomocą zduszonych, aczkolwiek donośnych jęków. Bugs chłonął wszystkie te dźwięki z zachłannością, o jaką nigdy by się nie podejrzewał, jednak nie zamierzał sobie tego wyrzucać. Chyba nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać się przed niemalże maniakalnym zapamiętywaniem tego drżącego od rozkoszy głosu, który wślizgiwał mu się pod skórę niczym aksamitny dreszcz i oplatał nerwy słodką pajęczyną żądzy. Być może powinien się zastanowić nad tym, co i dlaczego robi, jednak miał już szczerze dość podobnych rozmyślań. Był wręcz zadowolony z tego, że w tej cudownej chwili, gdy ich ciała coraz bardziej i bardziej na siebie napierały żadnemu z nich z nich nie udało się zachować nawet resztek pozorów – Drake otwarcie i prawdziwie go chciał, spijając z jego ust i palców nawet najdrobniejsze krople pieszczot, zaś Bunny odrzucił na bok elegancję i stonowany luz, poddając się dyktandu swego pragnienia, które wręcz wyło o bycie zaspokojonym. Było im do twarzy z tą szczerością, widział to w oczach swego ukochanego, który wpatrywał się w niego takim wzrokiem, jakby sensem jego istnienia było pozostać już po kres czasu w obejmujących go ramionach.

Aż wreszcie, wreszcie nie mogli przyjąć w siebie nic więcej i czara nagromadzonej w ich ciałach rozkoszy ostatecznie się przelała, ich obu zanurzając w czystej ekstazie, do której z takim zapamiętaniem dążyli. Wśród krzyków i jęków zaplątali się w siebie najmocniej, jak tylko potrafili, w owym dotyku upatrując ratunku przed runięciem w dół i rozdzieleniem się. Nagle ich świat, myśli oraz jestestwa wypełniły cisza i odprężenie, które delikatnym mrowieniem przeradzały się w rzeczywistość. Bugs wrócił na jej łono dość chętnie, tam bowiem był ten, którego kochał. Do niego zawsze zamierzał wracać.

Daffy wpatrywał się w niego z bezgraniczną miłością w swych czarnych jak noc oczach, choć w rysach jego zmęczonej twarzy znać było pewne niedowierzanie, a nawet niepewność. Bunny postanowił, że dokładnych odpowiedzi na pytania w stylu „jak to teraz będzie wyglądać?” udzieli najwcześniej jutro, a teraz skoncentruje się na takich przyziemnych zadaniach jak pozbycie się gumki oraz wytarcie ich obu. Może nie były to najbardziej romantyczne zabiegi na świecie, ale lepiej się było nimi zając przed pójściem spać, a tak się składało, że był wręcz nieziemsko skonany.

Przez cały ten czas Drake uważnie go obserwował, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał od niego jakiejś konkretnej reakcji. Wiedząc, że takie manewry nie przyniosły w przeszłości niczego dobrego, Bugs przyjrzał mu się wymownie, opierając ręce na biodrach.

– Mam ci przypominać, ile razy już to przerabialiśmy i jak się to kończyło? – Uniósł jedną brew: – Wiem, że czegoś chcesz, ale nie umiem zgadnąć, więc proszę, bądź tak miły i po prostu mi _powiedz_.

– Mam... – Widać było, że podobna otwartość nie stanowi jego specjalności: – Mam... Wrócić do siebie?

Bunny prawie się przewrócił – prawie, ponieważ po drodze trafił na łóżko i wylądował na nim na tyle zręczne, że całość wypadła dość naturalnie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że z trudem przychodziło mu uwierzenie w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, a gdy ów komunikat wreszcie do niego dotarł, serce zaczęło mu się krajać. Nikt nie powinien być do tego stopnia przyzwyczajonym do wykopywania go po wszystkim z łóżka, zwłaszcza ktoś, kto do tego stopnia potrzebował miłości. Bugs niemalże gwałtownie przygarnął go do siebie, całując każdy skrawek skóry, jaki znalazł się w zasięgu jego warg w nadziei, że być może uda mu się w ten sposób naprawić choć kilka rys w duszy tego zbyt okrutnie potraktowanego przez los człowieka.

– Zostań – wyszeptał, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. – Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze. Już nigdzie sobie nie idź, nigdy. Proszę.

Daffy popatrzył na niego skrzącymi się od łez oczyma i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, pochylając się ku niemu po jeszcze jeden pocałunek.

– Zostanę – odparł, po czym wtulił mu nos w obojczyk. – Z tobą zawsze zostanę.

 


End file.
